


The Roots That Nourish the Trees

by Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Academy, After Danzou gets to him that is, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Aburame Shino, BAMF Akimichi Chouji, BAMF Dai-hachi-han Team 8 (Naruto), BAMF Dai-jippan Team 10 (Naruto), BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Danzou, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Inuzuka Kiba, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Bigotry & Prejudice, Challenging the Clans, Challenging the Status Quo like a Boss, Character Analysis, Childhood Trauma, Clan Politics, Corruption, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Dynamics (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have Issues (Naruto), Danzou cleans house, Danzou does what he wants, Danzou fixes the Academy, Danzou takes no shit, Danzou takes over, Discrimination, Everyone Has Issues, Fix-It, Gaku finds out the truth of Naruto's heritage, Gambling, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Genin Teams, Good Shimura Danzou, Government Conspiracy, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hidden Talents, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Crime & Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Inner Sakura - Freeform, Introspection, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Manipulative Mizuki, Mental Health Issues, Morally Ambiguous Shimura Danzou, Orphans, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kurenai Yuhi, Protective Sarutobi Asuma, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Trauma, Realistic, Redemption, Revolution, Root doesn't exist, Sarutobi Hiruzen Critical, Self-Esteem Issues, Shinobi Clans, Shinobi Politics (Naruto), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Survival Training, Trauma, True evaluation of skills, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues, What-If, Yakushi Nonou Lives, competent sensei, consequences of turning children into killers, hinata has issues, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs/pseuds/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs
Summary: A tree without roots fails to thrive. But a poisoned tree yields only poisoned fruit.In one world the Third Hokage let the poisoned roots of Konoha fester...In this one he did not.What happens when a seventy year old warhawk is no longer hiding within the shadows?Well...How about fixing the educational standards of the Ninja Academy?
Relationships: Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 & Yuuhi Kurenai, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma & Dai-jippan | Team 10, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Shimura Danzou, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 47
Kudos: 206





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Evaluation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045957) by [Do_the_Cool_Whip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_the_Cool_Whip/pseuds/Do_the_Cool_Whip). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always wanted to do an evaluation of skills story on the Naruto characters at the Academy, especially after reading Final Evaluations! However I didn't want it to be a carbon copy of the work so I put my own spin on it featuring Danzo instead! Hope you all like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!”

The echoes of a living nightmare carried endlessly down the corridors.

Every cry of agony.

Every whimper of regret.

Desperate for relief.

Desperate for mercy.

The broken sobs pleading for the embrace of the Shinigami.

And the prayers unanswered.

The squelch of flesh. The crack of bone. The ting of metal.

But the most terror came when there was no sound at all.

Physical pain can be endured. 

The mind rarely has such will.

And everyone has a breaking point.

“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhaahhhhh!!!!”

Danzo Shimura stood silently within the shadowed halls, his presence as ephemeral as the illusions of mercy used to systematically break the traitors and prisoners unfortunate enough to be caught within the grips of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Department.

With the shadows blanketing him he felt very much like the ghost of a former Era that he was.

Wordlessly he observed Ibiki’s latest work through the one-way glass. Watching as the traitor was meticulously taken apart, piece by agonizing piece until there was no deception or secrets remaining.

It had taken all of 5 seconds for the traitor to reveal his true colors.

7 minutes for him to finish his rant against the Village.

17 minutes to reveal every child whose education he had sabotaged.

23 to detail every bit of intelligence he had sold, and another 5 to give up the names of all the recipients.

It had taken 29 minutes to learn that he had been Orochimaru’s spy, and another 37 to determine with absolute certainty that he was nothing more than an expendable pawn.

In just an hour and seven minutes Mizuki Mumei was no more.

‘Pathetic’ Danzo sneered, disgusted with how such an unremarkable vermin had slipped through their notice.

He allowed Hiruzen to have his way for over thirteen years.

No more.

Having seen enough he turned to make his way down the corridors, the rhythmic clack of his cane echoing down the halls of the jail cells, a warning to those within as to just who would be sauntering by.

Prisoners huddled in the corners, making themselves appear as small and insignificant as possible in the hopes the bandaged warhawk would not turn his sights upon them.

Danzo paid the worms no heed.

His mind was set on rectifying a much larger issue.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiruzen slumped within his chair, taking a long drag of his pipe.

It was only the early morning, the sun only just starting to stretch it's reach into the new day, and yet he was already exhausted.

Focusing the chakra in his lungs he guided up the tobacco-laced smoke in his lungs and exhaled, the grayish white plume circling the crown of his head.

Twisting in his chair, Hiruzen glanced out at the exuberance of the sun and crystal clear skies mocking him with their irony from his office window.

Such beauty and tranquility while not three hours ago the Village had been in frantic turmoil.

Hiruzen allowed himself the wary sigh that left his lips.

To find out that such a rotten branch was allowed to infect the Village's fragile saplings was a devastating blow.

On paper Mizuki Mumei had been an average nothing special shinobi.

He was a civilian-born, orphaned like many others due to the ensuing Wars. When he turned six he had jumped at the opportunity to join the Academy, refusing to be acknowledged by one of the two surnames given to the many nameless orphans, acting as if he could cast away the stigma the surname wrought like a dirty rag he could simply throw away.

He had been pushed through an accelerated war-time program, only graduating early with the rest of Asuma's class out of the Village's sheer desperation to replenish their quickly depleting Corps as soon as possible.

Even as the only member of his squad to survive the Third War his skill set remained wholly unremarkable.

Though they knew now that the only reason Mizuki had survived while his teammates and Sensei had not, wasn't due to skill or luck, but rather because when his Team had been captured during a mission he'd callously traded his squad's lives for his own and willingingly became a plant for Iwa for allowing him walk away relatively unscathed.

From there Mizuki's skills in acting, deception, and manipulation only grew. 

The only area he had truly excelled in.

And he certainly had taken advantage of it, testing and nurturing his talents in espionage on his fellow Konoha shinobi with grudging efficiency. Fooling his classmates and colleagues with his masks and carefully crafted personas.

But even with his carefully weaved deceptions, Mizuki's shinobi skills remained lackluster. His mission record, unimpressive.

Mizuki had only just managed to become chunin when he was unceremoniously 'recommended' over to the Academy as Iruka Umino's assistant teacher.

Mizuki had _not_ been _happy_ to be the assistant to a fellow chunin that was by all rights his junior, but he hid his disdain and loathing well behind false platitudes and insincere smiles.

Mizuki was self-servingly opportunistic, and most importantly, arrogant.

And it was ultimately said Achilles Heel that led to his downfall.

Mizuki had believed he was destined for more. He craved power, recognition, and thought he was being hindered from reaching his true potential by the Village.

The absolute _gall_ and level of delusional superiority the man had to believe even for a moment that he would actually be able to escape with the Scroll of Seals _and_ successfully fight off his Jonin and ANBU superiors wasn't even worth the energy expenditure of an eyeroll.

If Iruka hadn't been more concerned with keeping Naruto safe he could have easily taken care of Mizuki himself.

Regardless however, the entire incident did in fact make Hiruzen wonder just how many other spies may have infiltrated their midst with them casually unaware.

And _that_ was a dangerous line of thinking to go down.

Being wary of every ninja. Every civilian. Every child.

But he supposed that is why he had the gray hairs.

It wouldn’t do to interrogate every shinobi and citizen in the Village, subtly or otherwise, but he needed to be confident that there were no others reporting back to his former student...Or worse. An enemy from another nation.

Before his mind could further spiral down its descent into the darkened abyss, silently cursing his own complacency, Hiruzen sensed a familiar presence outside his office door.

He didn’t even bother to acknowledge the courtesy knock. He knew who it was on the other side of the door, and said person knew that Hiruzen knew he was there.

Striding his way into the Hokage’s office, Danzo’s posture and overall stiff and determined demeanor screamed the man was there with purpose, and that he would not leave until said purpose was achieved.

Hiruzen glanced at his former squadmate with shadowed eyes from beneath his hat, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught that was about to ensure.

He had wondered when the former warhawk would come out of his little hidey-hole to give him an earful.

Though he was mildly surprised, the older man hadn't joined his former teammates' tirade against him when Mizuki had first been arrested.

Hiruzen was still nursing away the headache from Homura and Koharu critiquing his "disappointingly poor" handling of the entire situation. From how he sat back and watched how things would play out through his crystal ball to not "properly" handling Naruto’s revelation of his status as a jinchuuriki by word of Mizuki’s manipulative mouth.

“Hiruzen” Danzo greeted casually, no hint of reprimand in his tone, though Hiruzen knew better.

Danzo came here ready to fight.

Not with kunai and swords, but a weapon far more dangerous in the right hands.

Hands that Danzo had time and time again demonstrated that he possessed, and used without hesitance or compunction.

“I suppose you are here about Naruto?” Hiruzen hypothesized, cutting right into what he assumed was the heart of the matter.

"I'm here to give you a proposition" Danzo corrected, his tone nonchalant but firm.

Hiruzen raised a skeptical, yet curious eyebrow at Danzo's resolute expression, not fooled for a moment by the man's casual tone.

"I'm listening"

* * *

Hiruzen said nothing for the longest time, silently mulling over Danzo's carefully planned and eloquently worded speech with a fine-tooth comb, methodically picking it apart bit my bit for any traces of deception or well concealed secret agendas.

"Well?" Danzo impatiently pushed, eager to know the answer.

Hiruzen merely gave a long drawn-out sigh.

"Very well"


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto proudly made his way through the Academy, his hands held behind his head and a smug smile on his face as he sauntered through the hallway, his stride cocky and exuberant as he made his way to his old classroom.

He was a bit confused why he was called back to the Academy so soon. From what Iruka-sensei told them it usually takes two weeks to determine what jonin senseis would be in charge of the new squads. Maybe he was just so awesome they already knew who the perfect Sensei for him would be?

Whatever the reason, he couldn’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces when they realized that he passed after all! 

Especially Sasuke!

Of course he knew the whole incident with Mizuki was to be kept a secret, Gramps already _deeply_ stressed the importance of that. _Multiple_ times.

But that wasn’t a problem. All that matters is that he was finally a ninja now and one step closer to his dream of being Hokage!

Soon no one will be looking at him with hate-filled eyes or kick him out of their stores. He would be their Hokage and they would respect him!

With an extra pep in his step he crossed the threshold into his old classroom.

Taking a quick look around Naruto guessed that he was probably the last one to arrive.

Sasuke was over off in the corner like usual, eyes closed and ignoring the world as if everyone and everything was below him (the jerk). Sakura and the rest of the Bastard’s fangirls were still arguing over who got to sit next to him. Shikamaru was asleep like always in the back row and next to him Choji was on his second bag of chips (nothing new there either).

Though Naruto was surprised to see that he had arrived before Iruka-sensei. The dedicated workaholic was always in the classroom before anyone else. If only to make sure he didn't secretly set up any pranks and to prevent an all-out catfight over seating arrangements between the members of Sasuke's fanclub.

‘Maybe he was injured worse than I thought?’ Naruto wondered, suddenly growing increasingly worried for his sensei as he slowly made his way across the back row, mood slightly dimmed in the wake of his concern.

"I thought you failed?" Shikamaru inquired, his sudden voice halting Naruto's stride, lifting his head slightly to address the blonde, apparently not as asleep as Naruto had initially thought.

"Nope. See this headband here? I earned it, it's mine. Iruka-sensei gave it to me himself!" Naruto exuberantly corrected, proudly pointing at his headband with his thumb, intentionally ensuring that his voice was loud enough for at least a third of the room to hear of his accomplishment.

For a moment Shikamaru said nothing as he gave Naruto a critical once over, his appraising eyes rooted on the headband as if trying to find any imperfections, anything that would indicate whether or not the engraved metal was forged and not the legitimate Konoha headband that it was.

Naruto resisted the urge to squirm under the Nara’s scrutiny.

Shikamaru may be a lazy bum whose written grades were almost as bad as his own, but there were times Shikamaru got that scary look in his eyes, the one where it looked like he was silently picking you apart bit by bit until he found whatever it was that he was looking for.

His eyes suddenly losing their sharpness, Shikamaru merely muttered a half-hearted "Troublesome" and laid his head back down on the desk to resume his nap.

Naruto resisted the urge to face-fault.

Every time he thought Shikamaru may actually say something smart he always just said “Troublesome” or “What a drag”.

Lazy unmotivated bastard.

With an understanding smile, Choji pulled out a barbecue chip from his bag and offered it to the blonde.

"Congratulations"

Like a rubber ball, Naruto's good mood returned, happily accepting the kind gesture for what it was. After all, Choji almost never shared his snacks with anyone (unless your name was Shikamaru).

"Thanks Choji!" Naruto exclaimed, popping the crunchy goodness in his mouth.

Naruto then made his way down the lecture hall stairs, making a point to glare at Sasuke as he did, though the bastard merely ignored him.

Resisting the urge to growl in frustration, Naruto plopped down in a seat and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the door, half praying and half demanding that Iruka-sensei walk through the wooden frame with a flustered apology for being late, silently hoping that the older man wasn't injured worse than he had claimed.

“So Naruto, who’s headband did you steal in order to get here?” Kiba mocked, leaning forward in his seat above Naruto’s.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto shifted his glare at Dog Boy, his eyes now significantly more icy.

“What makes you think I stole anything?” Naruto demanded, offended at the assumption, jutting his chin out defensively at Kiba.

“Ha! Everyone here knows you failed the Exam again for a third time. Let me guess, you stole one of the headbands out of Iruka-sensei’s desk after school...That’s probably why we’re all here isn’t it?! To hear you get reemed out for impersonating a ninja of Konoha” Kiba heckled meanly, Akamaru barking in laughter right alongside him.

“I didn’t steal anything! I earned this headband! Iruka-sensei gave it to me himself!” Naruto proclaimed, furious at Kiba’s assumptions.

“While not an improbable hypothesis, if Naruto did in fact commit burglary and purloin one of the graduation headbands, it would be illogical to think he would return to the scene of the crime as Iruka-sensei and the other teachers would surely be cognizant of whether or not he had in fact graduated” Shino exclaimed, deciding to play devil's advocate for the blonde's sake as he felt mildly obligated to join in on the conversation seeing as he was only two seats away from the arguing duo.

“Um…” Naruto muttered, his eyes scrunching a bit in confusion as he tried to work out just what Shino had said.

“Just talk normally” Kiba sweat-dropped, “Besides, we all saw him fail! How do you explain that?!”

“That is not for us to decide. If Iruka-sensei elected to pass him, our opinions have no weight in the matter” Shino calmly rebuked.

“Tsk. Fine” Kiba grumbled, reluctantly sitting back in his chair, his fun effectively ruined by the Aburame, “But I still don’t believe it”

“You would do well to listen to your classmate Inuzuka” a stern and unfriendly voice echoed throughout the room.

The class immediately quieted at the sudden unexpected arrival of a man they had never seen before. One who had silently Body Flickered into the room without any of them noticing.

“Who are you to question your superiors?” Danzo challenged, staring down the young Inuzuka with a piercing gaze.

Kiba winced under the other man’s sharp assessing look, his spine crawling, for once all the words caught in his throat.

Danger, his mind screamed.

It didn't help that Akamaru seemed to agree wholeheartedly with his thoughts, trembling a bit as he sunk further into the lapels of Kiba's coat as he smelled the sheer frigidness of the unknown shinobi's chakra.

Danzo smacked his cane down sharply on the tiles, the sound making all the former students flinch.

“Answer” Danzo demanded, his cold gaze never leaving Kiba’s, “Or do you think yourself above your chunin professors and Hokage himself?”

“No sir” Kiba managed to force out, feeling more scolded and reprimanded than he ever had from Iruka-sensei or even his _Mother_.

“I would surely hope not. Insubordination and arrogance is not tolerated in any form. Having either may cost you your life, or the lives of your teammates in the field. Do I make myself clear?” Danzo demanded, his tone commanding and unfriendly.

Everyone nodded without hesitation.

“......Who are you and where’s Iruka-sensei? He’s never late for anything” Naruto softly demanded despite the uneasiness he felt with the old man covered in bandages.

Everyone waited with bated breath for Naruto to be pounded into the ground by the unfamiliar man for his disrespect.

“Naruto you idiot! You’re really going to talk back to a superior officer right after he just told off Kiba for being insubordinate?!” Sakura growled through grit teeth, unable to hold back her anger and (slight) concern at Naruto’s stupidity.

Did the idiot want to lose his headband so soon after somehow finally getting it?!

“And what makes you think that I'm a Konoha shinobi?” Danzo questioned, shocking them all into silence.

Though his statement only served to increase Naruto's tension, narrowing his eyes mistrustfully at the unknown shinobi in front of them.

Danzo resisted the urge to smirk.

At least one of the brats had a modicum of common sense. Though if he had to guess it likely only stemmed from the Uzumaki's most recent encounter with Mizuki.

Though in his own personal opinion it would only serve to benefit the brat in the long run. After all, blindly trusting others could get you killed.

Konoha has no use for naive ninja.

And the rest of these brats needed to learn that lesson as well.

“I am not wearing a Konoha headband, nor do any of you seem to know who I am. Why shouldn’t he demand an explanation? For all any of you know I am an enemy ninja who’s infiltrated the Village with the goal of weakening the Konoha’s military forces at its source” Danzo nonchalantly challenged, curious as to what the group would do next.

Unsurprisingly the Uzumaki immediately grabbed a kunai from his holster and threw it straight at his head.

Quickly joining in, the Uchiha grabbed two hands worth of shuriken in his knuckles and launched them at his form as well, arching the weapons in a way that they surrounded him from the sides the Uzumaki’s kunai hadn’t covered, effectively blocking his escape.

Danzo substituted away without any effort, a tree log falling with a thud onto the floor.

“Impulsive, but a good instinctive reaction and decent enough impromptu teamwork” Danzo commented, forcing all the kids to crane their necks upwards and gaze at him in awe and wonder as he stood on the ceiling without any visible aid.

Resisting the urge to snort at how the little ducklings were so clearly impressed by such a basic skill, he Body Flickered back down onto the ground.

Dare he say it?

This was actually almost... _fun_.

No wonder Tobirama-sensei had loved teaching.

It was amusing as hell to troll the little ninja-hopefuls.

Revelations aside, first things first.

“My name is Danzo Shimura. I am a member of the Shinobi Council and former squadmate of the Third Hokage, serving directly under the Second Hokage during the First Shinobi World War” Danzo proclaimed, his tone firm, assured and commanding like the general he was as he introduced himself.

As amusing as it would be to take on Umino's entire class, there was no need to cause any unnecessary property damage.

“HUH?!”

“But you just said-” Kiba exclaimed, standing up in his seat to demand an explanation before he was abruptly cut off.

“I stated why it was logical for Uzumaki to question my identity and purpose here, not that I was actually an enemy ninja” Danzo corrected, unflapped by the whiplash he was giving the kids.

“You’re here to test us” Shikamaru stated, his tone matter-of-fact as he rested his head back on his arms, his calculating eyes narrowed down at Danzo.

“Indeed” Danzo confirmed, giving the Nara a shrewd assessing glance of his own.

“This is such a drag” Shikamaru grumbled unhappily, not liking where this was going one bit.

“Another test?!” Naruto exclaimed in annoyance, pointing his finger in Danzo’s direction, “We already passed the Final Exam! Now you’re telling us we need to take _another_ test?!”

“Sit down, initiate!” Danzo commanded, smacking down his cane once more, “You are not officially a genin of this Village yet”

Naruto winced at the icy stare, reluctantly settling back down in his seat with a scowl on his face.

'At least he has some respect for authority somewhere in that thick skull of his' Danzo thought, knowing full well of the Uzumaki's long detailed history of defiance against those in positions of authority.

“I have been given permission by the Third Hokage himself to assess the true skill level of your class during the time between now and your official team placements. You will then be tested for a final time by your jounin sensei to determine if you are indeed fit to be genin of Konoha” Danzo detailed, not sugarcoating the reality of the situation to the kids in any way.

“True skill level?” Sasuke questioned, narrowing his eyes at the deceptively unassuming old man.

“That is correct,” Danzo stated, unsurprised by the Uchiha’s sudden interest, “The Academy has, in my opinion, done a subpar job of accurately assessing your full capabilities and potential as shinobi. As such, I have devised a comprehensive evaluation the Hokage has agreed upon to test your current skill level. You will all undergo a series of comprehensive examinations that will test you mentally, physically, and psychologically in order to determine your full capabilities and potential in all major areas of the shinobi arts...And whether you or not you should bother continuing with the ninja program at all”

Silence.

The tension in the room was so thick it could be sliced with a kunai.

This time Danzo did smirk.

“Let us begin”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so long! But, I hope you like the little snip-bits of the Exam!
> 
> Enjoy!

Nobody said a word.

Not even Naruto or Kiba made so much as a utterance.

Not even Shikamaru or Sakura dared to ask a single question despite their curiosity and insatiable thirst for knowledge.

Where were they?

None of them were sure they wanted the answer to that...

Deep underground the Village in a winding network of confusing passageways interwoven with seals, traps, and genjutsu, only accessible from a nondescript entry point hidden within the Hokage Mountain and coded to the Elder’s chakra.

As they first started their descent, it began to feel more and more as though they were being led to their deaths...or worse.

Naruto had heard of the old legends and ghost stories passed down through the Orphanage.

Stories of children who had been spirited away by the shadows. Taken to be a part of the mummy’s undead army. Never to be found. Never to return.

Growing up, he, like the rest of the orphans figured that’s why Mother was so strict about curfew.

Nobody wanted to be spirited away. And nobody disobeyed Mother. So, like everyone else he followed curfew rules.

As he grew older he just brushed off the legends as stories. Untrue.

...But standing here. Standing in the bowels of a hidden shinobi network beneath the Village. A place where no one would know to look. Where you couldn't be sensed or tracked...A place where if taken you’d never be found...Led there by a man wrapped in bandages...like...like a _mummy_.

Suddenly those stories didn’t seem so fake after all.

“Welcome. For the next twelve days your knowledge and skills will be tested. Nothing is off limits. Use everything at your disposal and hold nothing back. If you do, your proctors will know” Danzo pointedly warned.

Numbly the group nodded their understanding, nobody commenting on the fact they’d be trapped in what felt like a prison for the next two weeks.

With a flourish, Danzo took out a stack of cards from his pocket and with a flick of his wrist he used wind chakra to propel the cards with deadly accuracy to each of the intended recipients.

Curiously, each of them quickly took note of the information on the cards.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Room: 666  
Cafeteria, Room 106: Breakfast 8:00 AM, Lunch 12:00 PM, Dinner 6:00 PM  
Day 1: Health Exam, Room 100, 7:00AM  
Assessor: Nono Yakushi  
Chakra Testing, Room 103, 7:30 AM  
Assessors: Shisui Uchiha, Iroha Hyuga, Gaku Inuzuka, and Santa Yamanaka  
Day 2: Ninjutsu, Room 200, 9:00 AM  
Proctors: Ebisu Mumei, Genma Shiranui, and Danzo Shimura  
Day 3: Taijutsu & Physical Assessment, Room 250, 10:00 AM  
Proctor: Maito Gai  
Day 4: Weapons, Room 225, 1:00 PM  
Proctors: Tessen Togeito and Hayate Gekko  
Day 5: Genjutsu, Room 235, 3:30 PM  
Proctor: Kurenai Yuhi  
Day 6: Tracking, Room 300, 11:00 AM  
Proctor: Tsume Inuzuka  
Day 7: Survival, Room 301, 1:30 PM  
Proctor: Shibi Aburame  
Day 8: Medical Aptitude, Room 101, 7:00 PM  
Proctor: Nono Yakushi  
Day 9: Espionage, Room 310, 10:00 AM  
Proctor: Anko Mitarashi  
Day 10: Ninja Animals, Room 305, 5:00 PM  
Proctors: Natori Namonaki and Hana Inuzuka  
Day 11: Intelligence Testing, Room 110, 2:00 PM  
Assessors: Shikaku Nara, Yurika Mumei, and Daikoku Funeno  
Day 12: Psychological Exam, Room 115, 8:00 AM  
Assessor: Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino

Naruto fought the urge to snort over his room number.

666\. Yeah. Like he’d never heard that reference before.

If these guys were trying to psych him out or giving him some weird test now that he knew about the Nine tailed Fox, then they were in for a hell of a surprise!

He wasn’t going to let something as stupid as his _room number_ distract him!

Besides, he recognized at least one of his Proctors' names. So that was a plus!

Before Naruto could lean over and ask Kiba what his card said, a sharp disorienting crack echoed through the cave walls, making them all feel as if the wooden bridge they stood on were swaying.

‘Genjutsu?’ Shikamaru wondered blearily as he tried to reorient himself, ‘Probably trying to stop us from asking each other what our cards say’

“The rules are simple. When not being tested or attending meals you are to remain in your temporary living quarters. Meal times are not optional. From this point forward you are not to discuss anything regarding your evaluation with your fellow classmates. Should you attempt to do so, covertly or otherwise, you will be separated from your cohorts and further monitored to prevent cheating of any kind. Have I made myself clear?” Danzo inquired, his voice commanding and powerful as he stood almost eager as he awaited their answer.

“Yes sir!”

“You will be led to your living quarters. Once there you may unpack your belongings. Each of your rooms contain a bed, dresser, lamp, table, chair, and desk. On the desk there will be a brief questionnaire regarding your personal hobbies, dietary preferences and any food restrictions we should be aware of. You are to fill out the questionnaire and upon its completion it will be sent directly to an attendant who will accommodate you as much as possible during your two week stay here” Danzo relayed, keeping a straight face at some of the confused, and more amusingly, suspicious stares.

The questionnaire served a dual purpose. It will help in alleviating the students’ boredom during any lull phase, and most importantly, it would give Inoichi the first insight into their minds.

A lot can be gleaned from a person’s personality and mental state by looking at what they choose to do in their spare time. And as any Akimichi will tell you, food is the way to the soul. Danzo just prayed to Tobirama-sensei that the rumors of _dieting_ amongst the kunoichi hopefuls was just that, a rumor...

“Before I send you off however I would like to leave you all with one last thought” Danzo ominously proclaimed.

If possible the class tensed even further, uncertain and uneasy with what the enigma of a man would say to them.

“The Academy is the foundation for our military's very education. However the Academy was not just founded out of military necessity, but as a way to vanquish the fear and the centuries old learned hatred and mistrust between the clans born of blood, competition, and misunderstanding. From the time you were six years old you were taught the basic knowledge and skills needed to perform the grueling and often thankless tasks of protecting your home as its future frontline forces. You are the seeds of the future forest of the Village and yet the way the Academy is currently structured barely any of you are receiving the proper nutrients you need to survive. The curriculum is insufficient and the structure is biased. _That_ is why you are here. You have been selected to partake in a radical experiment to not only fix the damage done, but to fix it for the generations _after_ you as well” Danzo proclaimed, his breath almost catching at the sheer wonder and determination that was now burning within the embers of the students gazing back at him.

“Remember that and be sure to give it your all. Dismissed”

* * *

**Day 1: Room 103, 7:43 AM**

“Congratulations,” Shisui exclaimed, his smile in contrast with the sweatdrop near visible on his head.

“On what?” Naruto inquired distractedly, Shisui-sensei’s words barely registering in his periphery as they continued to gaze in amazement as Gaku-sensei began another colorful rant, muttering to himself words that even Naruto hadn’t heard before.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough” Shisui chuckled to himself, the shadows in his eyes in contrast to the amused smile on his face, as if he was laughing at some dark inside joke that Naruto didn’t understand.

He probably was.

“Besides, he’s angry at the Konoha Higher Ups and himself, not you” Shisui tried to assure the young genin hopeful.

“If you say so” Naruto muttered, uncertain if he should believe the jonin or not.

After all, Gaku-sensei’s spike in anger had only occurred _after_ he had used his nose to smell his chakra, and consequently, his scent.

Immediately after the Inuzuka Elder started giving him the second degree on his heritage and parents.

Naturally he didn’t have any kind of an answer for him, which only seemed to piss the man off more.

After that Gaku-sensei started grumbling about how he’d “failed” his younger brother’s legacy and dishonored his death, and proceeded to start cursing Gramps’ name for “keeping the truth from him”, and saying weird things like “How could I have been so blind?”

He knew his parents had been shinobi. But he’d always thought that they’d been heroes who died during the Nine Tails attack on the Village.

But now…

Maybe his parents _hadn’t_ been heroes...Maybe they’d been traitors and _that’s_ why he was chosen to contain the Ninetailed Fox? As a way to both punish his parent’s sins and redeem them all in one shot. Two birds, one stone.

“While Santa tries to calm Gaku-senpai down, how about we test your elemental affinities?” Shisui offered, trying to distract the blond from whatever thoughts that were causing the frown to slowly develop on his face.

“Elemental affinity? Like fire or water?” Naruto inquired, his attention snapping back to the present, the eagerness clear in his eyes.

“You got it” Shisui proclaimed, giving Naruto a wink.

Iroha just gave an exasperated sigh.

“I’ll get the chakra paper”

It was far too early for this.

* * *

**Day 3: Room 250, 9:27 AM**

“HAVE CONFIDENCE MY FAIR YOUNG MAIDEN! REVEL IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUR YOUTH AND COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!”

Hinata wasn’t sure if this man scared her more in some ways than her Father did.

But…

Maito Gai may be...eccentric.

But he was kind. Encouraging.

He wasn’t overly harsh or critical. He didn’t seem to look at her as if she was lesser when her attacks failed or she stumbled.

He wanted to bring out the best in her. To see her best and did not judge her for whatever it was.

Yes.

She would show this man everything she was made of!

And maybe for once that would be good enough.

* * *

**Day 4: Room 225, 7:13 AM**

“...Ever use a bow and arrow before, kid?” Tessen inquired, trying to keep the uneasy tension out of his voice.

He’d been watching the Uchiha kid stare the bow and arrow propped up on the wall for the last five minutes. His expression a kaleidoscope of mixed emotions.

None of which made him particularly comfortable.

“...Not since I was almost eight” Sasuke replied, his voice sounding distant even to his own ears as he glared up at the sleek midnight black offending weapon. The curvature of the bow tempting him.

Tessen was glad that the kid had his back to him, unable to see his wince at the information.

‘Not since the massacre’ Tessen’s mind filled in.

“You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to,” Tessen informed him, pleading to the gods that the kid didn’t think he was pitying him.

Sasuke just continued to stare accusingly at the weapon as if it had done him a personal wrong.

Then just as suddenly, he reached out and grabbed the bow with such speed Tessen was sure he would drop it.

But Sasuke’s punishing grip held firm.

He strapped the quivers to his back and took aim.

“I won’t miss” Sasuke promised, his voice almost haunting, darkened with ghosts Tessen had no knowledge of.

As the first arrow fired, his hands steady, Tessen believed him.

* * *

**Day 5: Room 235, 1:23 PM**

"Would you like a break?" Kurenai asked, crouching down to where Shikamaru was bent over the floor in gasps, desperately trying to hold back his dry heaves.

'I'd _like_ to be laying out in the sun in my clan's forests watching the clouds pass by. _Not_ fighting to keep down my lunch after yet another round of genjutsu disorienting my senses' Shikamaru mentally growled.

"No. I'm good. Just mentally cursing whoever had the bright idea to schedule Genjutsu after lunch" Shikamaru groaned, forcing himself to get back up on his feet.

This wasn't like tests or spars at the Academy.

He couldn't just calculate the bare minimum he needed to score in order to skate by and graduate.

This wasn't _about_ just about getting a passing score.

This was about his _worth_.

Whether or not he should be _allowed_ to keep his headband.

"Let's go again" Shikamaru proclaimed, a lazy drall to his words, his stance nonchalant.

Though Kurenai could see the embers of determination in his eyes.

He wasn't going to throw in the towel yet, even though she could tell that a part of him wanted to take the easy way out and just have this test be over with already.

"I think we've done enough with visual illusions for now. How about we move on to something a little different?" Kurenai suggested, a sharp challenging glint in her eyes.

Before Shikamaru could question her as to which type of genjutsu she was planning on torturing him with next, the smell of poppies filled his nose.

* * *

**Day 6: Room 300, 11:47 AM**

Ino was about ready to start screaming.

Her image and poise as the Yamanaka clan heiress be damned!

She has been running around this accursed maze for what has felt like hours (really it's probably only been like forty-five minutes) trying to track down her "kidnapped ally" and "rescue" them.

Pushing herself she is able to sense her "ally's" chakra, so she knows what general direction they're in.

She knows to look super closely at her surroundings for things like misplaced dirt, broken twigs, scuff marks, smudges and swiped dust, and the paths of birds.

And _yet_ , she still hasn't found them.

Stupid sadistic white-haired sensei.

She _knows_ he purposely misled her with that dumby trail for the sole purpose of ruining her hair and clothes in that mud pit.

She _will_ get him back for this.

She knows his name.

And that's all she needs in order to start gathering the information she requires to enact her revenge.

But plotting can wait.

She needed to find a damn bird to use her Mind Transfer jutsu on first!

* * *

**Day 7: Room 301, 4:35 PM**

"You are very knowledgeable with what plants and organisms are safe for consumption...As expected of a member of the Akimichi clan" Shibi praised, genuinely impressed by the boy's expansive knowledge base on the subject.

Choji let out a sigh of relief, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

From the moment this test had started he felt as if he'd tripped up on every part. 

Of course he felt that way for every other test before this one too, but he supposed that wasn't the point.

He wouldn't be much of an Akimichi if he didn't know how to start a fire, or what was edible.

Calories were literally their lifeblood. Their jutsu literally revolved around food.

At least with this he knew he excelled.

At least in this his Father wouldn't be _completely_ disappointed in him.

* * *

**Day 8: Room 101, 3:17 PM**

"You don't see the point of this do you?" Kabuto stated.

It wasn't a question.

"The test is to evaluate whether or not I have any latent talent for medical ninjutsu" Shino retorted, watching as his senpai disposed of the fish carcass.

"That's a part of it for sure" Kabuto allowed, giving Shino an indulgent grin, "But not what I meant"

"..."

"I see...You meant that I do not see the purpose in _myself_ testing for such an aptitude" Shino corrected, realization dawning on him.

"Am I wrong?" Kabuto inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You are not" Shino confirmed, his tone casual and matter of fact, "Medical ninjutsu is not a practice I am interested in undertaking"

Kabuto merely gave him a consideratory hum, eyeing him like he was an amusingly naive child.

Shino fought to calm his rising hackles.

"You disagree," Shino proclaimed.

It wasn't a question.

"There seems to be a general misconception that healers can't be killers" Kabuto stated wistfully, casually picking up a scalpel from the tray next to him.

"But who knows the human body better than a medic?" Kabuto challenged, his eyes glinting sharper then the shine of the metal, a tingle running up Shino's spine as he quickly deduced that the medic in question was likely aligning the scalpel with a vital point in his neck.

"Being a medical ninja involves a lot more than just learning medical ninjutsu and memorizing a book on anatomy" Kabuto informed him, the glint in his eyes gone, replaced with one of self-satisfaction at having gotten his point across.

"Shall we move onto poisons next?"

* * *

**Day 11: Room 110, 5:51 PM**

Kiba was ready to bang his head against the table.

He swore if someone asked him one more time how he was doing he was going to use them as target practice!

Math. History. Geography. Codes. Puzzles. Rules. Laws. This test, that test. Test, test, test!

Why can’t they just ask him these questions out loud like they had him do with all those open ended ‘What if’ scenarios? Or do more of that hands-on stuff? Like making those smoke bombs, or having to come up with different ways to escape a room with only a chair, paperclip, cup, and string?

That stuff had actually been _fun_. Unlike the headache inducing stuff he was doing now.

Hell he’d much much rather draw, play shogi, or do those memory games and stack those dumb blocks again.

But this?

This was _killing_ him.

Suddenly the door opened gingerly once more, revealing Daikoku-sensei’s encouraging smile.

“How are you doing?”

Needless to say his pencil was stuck point first in the door.

* * *

**Day 12: Room 115, 10:06 AM**

Inoichi had to admit, when Sakura first walked into the temporary office he'd been supplied with in the former Root Headquarters, he'd very nearly done a double-take at her appearance.

Her long red qipao-like dress and capris that she had been favoring as her 'ninja outfit' this year was gone, replaced with long black leggings and a short white and red battle kimono-like dress that he'd never seen her wear before that had the words 'willpower' surrounded in flames on the back.

If that wasn't enough of a surprise, the kimono was clearly off-white and _dirty_ , her long cherry blossom pink hair was in a ponytail, and the make up and sea foam colored nail polish she had begun wearing this year had been removed as well.

If Inoichi had to guess Anko was to blame for the last one.

The Kunoichi likely took immense glee in informing Sakura just what wearing nail polish in the shinobi profession _meant_.

If she _had_ , then he wasn't surprised that Sakura had immediately removed it.

Frankly, from what he saw so far, not just in her clothing style, but in the exhaustion and wariness in her eyes, an exhaustion that still held flickers of determination as she gazed at him with a soft familiarity, and as if he was yet another obstacle she needed and _would_ overcome.

He could see that she had changed.

And for that alone he wanted to breathe a sigh of relief.

Even though she and his daughter had broken off their friendship to be "love rivals" (insert sigh here) when they were ten, he was still in occasional contact with Sakura's parents since they, in fact, were still friendly regardless of whatever had gone down between their children (even if there was still a disconnect due to the difference in their lifestyles and culture).

He was worried that Sakura wouldn't be ready for actual shinobi life when she graduated.

That she would quickly become just another statistic on the Memorial Stone.

He didn't know which part of this exam had given her a wake-up call, but he supposed it was his job to find out.

That, and he needed to follow up on some notes by Captain Yakushi, Santa, Shisui, and Gai regarding suspicions they picked up during their testing...

* * *

**Day 13: Academy Classroom 140, 7:41 PM**

"As for Teams 4 and 9, I am curious as to why you recommended switching the members?” Iruka inquired, having formulated his own theories as to why but wanted to hear them confirmed.

“Shinta Nohara expressed personal interest in becoming a member of the Corpse Analysis Unit. The Tobitake possesses high information gathering and sensory skills and looks up to his cousin who is a member of the Analysis Team. And the orphan girl, Shiho Namonaki, was discovered to have an impressively high latent talent for puzzles and code-breaking, making her an excellent candidate for the Cryptanalysis Unit” Danzo detailed, having already memorized each of the candidates files forwards backwards and sideways.

“An Intelligence Team” Iruka muttered, having suspected as much, placing his hand to his chin, “The question now is who their sensei would be...”

"Aoba Yamashiro has already graciously volunteered to step in and take the reins," Danzo proclaimed, sitting back in the chair.

Iruka's eyebrows hit his hairline and promptly were shot off into orbit.

"Aoba...Agreed to take on a squad?" Iruka stated skeptically.

Aoba, while a skilled Special Jonin who possessed a wide array of skills and was admittedly well suited to teaching the squad in question, was a busy man who spent a lot of time between the Intelligence Division under Inoichi-sama and commanding units out in the field.

"He was...persuaded to undertake the task" Danzo worded carefully.

Iruka didn't want to know.

"I'm assuming that means you're making Team 4 a...Village Patrol Unit? One based around defense and capture?" Iruka continued, taking a deep breath in as he pinched the bridge of his nose in poorly concealed exasperated frustration.

Danzo nodded, not particularly caring either way how the teacher saw or interpreted his actions.

Though considering Iruka seemed to be one of the more competent professors he may consider revising that. He needed the man on his side if he was going to make the necessary changes to the Academy's curriculum.

"The Itoi girl has her Family's hair binding jutsu, Kota Kokubo was discovered to have a strong latent talent for barrier techniques in addition to being one of the physically strongest members of his class, and the civilian boy Tobio has an interest in traps and joining the Konoha Aviary" Danzo recited from memory.

“And you recommended Maen Nara as their jonin sensei?” Iruka inquired curiously.

"He is a skilled war veteran. He would do well to teach them strategy and his shadow techniques would aid them in capturing invaders" Danzo justified, "The remaining teams, barring Team 6, are formless. Their strengths and weaknesses were noted as well as potential areas they could specialize in. Though most of the remaining nine candidates didn't have a particular proclivity for a specific skill set"

Iruka nodded slowly, his expression growing almost grave as he swallowed his pride and personal opinions to do something he _never_ thought he'd ever do _willingly_.

"I owe you an apology” Iruka exclaimed, his tone sincere as he closed the final assessment folder.

Truth be told he had been very...leary in allowing the Elder to assess his students.

He’d heard the rumors. They all had.

How the older man would circumvent the Hokage’s orders and plot missions of his own outside the Village’s knowledge and normal parameters.

The...conditioning the man had put children through in order to rid them of their emotions.

Had he been the Hokage, he would’ve had Danzo Shimura arrested or executed long ago.

But he wasn’t Hokage, nor was he a member of the Police Force or Konoha Shinobi Court System.

He was a clanless shinobi-born ninja with no prestige, wealth, or political clout. 

Regardless of his accolades as a teacher, what he thought mattered very little in the long run.

So naturally when the Third Hokage told him that Danzo Shimura would be using his students as his personal guinea pigs he’d immediately voiced his...concerns.

However his complaints fell on deaf ears and he had to bite his tongue as his precious students were herded underground into the former Root headquarters for two weeks worth of testing, imagining the worst when he found out that shinobi like Ibiki and Anko would be the testing officials.

And _Gai_.

He only prayed that when he saw Naruto two days from now he wouldn’t be wearing a green spandex bodysuit.

However, regardless of his concerns and personal feelings toward the man, he couldn’t argue with the results.

Each and every assessment had been flawless.

Even his own reports were nowhere near as detailed as the ones placed in front of him.

No.

That wasn't entirely correct.

His own reports were not a fraction of how detailed the Elder's were for the sheer solitary reason that he would never have been allowed to get away with saying half the things Danzo had put in his reports.

But Danzo had the one thing he didn't.

Power.

 _Political_ power.

Danzo was a member of the near extinct Shimura clan. One of the first two clans to join Konoha after it was founded. A former direct subordinate of the Second Hokage. Advisor and counsel to the Third Hokage. A veteran of three Wars and former General of a branch of the Anbu.

He was as respected and feared as much as he was hated and mistrusted.

 _Grudgingly_ respected. But respected nonetheless.

Danzo had the political backing to do what he couldn't.

Challenge the clans.

And for that alone Danzo Shimura had his respect.

“Your words are unnecessary. If you truly have acknowledged the evidence I’ve put forward for you then I expect to see actions taken instead” Danzo casually dismissed.

"You want me to back your Plans to reform the Academy"

It wasn't a question.

"You will do what is best for your students. Even if that means working with the devil" Danzo pointedly exclaimed, using his cane as leverage to lift himself up out of the chair.

"I never said you were anything of the sort" Iruka rebuked, folding his hands in front of him.

Danzo merely gave him an incredulous glare before turning to walk out of the classroom.

"Let's not start the cornerstone of our future professional relationship with lies Iruka"

* * *

**Day 13: Shimura Compound, 10:57 PM**

Danzo resisted the urge to let out a sigh of unadulterated relief as he signed the final submission document for his Academy Reform Plan.

He had spent the last two weeks not only assisting in the evaluation and team placement of Iruka's twenty-seven graduates, but going over every document and lesson plan utilized from the class's admission to the Academy to their final graduation exam, and personally observing the teaching standards of the Academy teachers.

And it was worse than he had feared.

To say that the standards of the institution had fallen would be a gross understatement.

He understood that these are times of relative peace, but history has proven time and time again that it was no excuse to become lax.

And that is exactly what the Academy has become.

Looking through the Academy's budget and school wide curriculum planning and standards, he discovered that the Academy underwent significant changes in order to accommodate the civilian-borns that did not have family to train them at home.

And as a direct result of the decreased standards the only students who had a chance at being competent genin anymore were the Clan children or individuals who had shinobi relatives to help guide them.

Which brought up another issue altogether.

The entire graduating class usually consisted of five classes of around twenty-one to thirty students making a grand total of around 105-150 Academy graduates. Currently, the recorded success rate of newly graduated genin however, was (at best) usually thirty-three percent. The remaining 71-100 graduates who failed were then sent back to the Academy for a remedial year where they would try again once more to graduate. If they failed a second time they were either dropped from the shinobi program altogether or reassigned to one of the other Corps if they showed enough promise. And, surprise surprise, the recorded pass rate for the remedial classes was still 33%.

It was sickening.

During the Third Shinobi World War graduation rates were at 100%. And while one could argue the extenuating circumstances of the times, even in the years after the War’s conclusion graduation rates still possessed an average pass rate of 80% per class.

 _Now_?

Now they count themselves lucky if _33%_ of their classes succeed to make it to genin.

Disgraceful.

And on top of that, the ones who usually failed were civilian-born. In fact, unless there was a shortage of Clan children and those from Shinobi Families in the classes, very few civilian-born children would graduate on their first attempt.

While he believed without a doubt that civilian-borns are more than capable of becoming a successful shinobi equal or greater to his or her clan-born peers, the statistics do not lie. Out of the 33% of those that graduate all, if not most of them, are from a clan or have some degree of significant shinobi heritage. The rest are civilian-borns or orphans who've had no Shinobi relative to assist and support them. Naturally after their remedial year some of the civilian-borns are able to graduate, but even then statistics are still at a 33% graduation rate

Umino’s specific class was a prime example.

Out of the twenty-seven students, nine of them were from Clans, five of them were from Shinobi Families, and one came from a civilian clan where the one parent is able to use chakra but wasn’t a ninja. Consequently, those fifteen students were originally all grouped together on teams. Since only three squads were generally expected to pass and officially become genin, Iruka had expected (hoped) squads 7, 8, and 10 to pass, seeing as those teams contained a mixture of first and secondary clan heirs, while the remaining squads containing civilian-borns and the children from Shinobi Families would not.

Frankly it was appalling.

When he had created ROOT as his experiment to create the perfect Shinobi, _true_ Shinobi, many of the members in the beginning had been clanless orphans, who, under the proper guidance, stood tall next to their clan-born peers in strength.

To see the Academy teachers toss aside potential just because the student didn't have a significant heritage, not yet have a specialty, or because they didn't fit into the Academy's mold was disgusting and just plain lazy.

Sure some of the clanless children were able to officially become genin at thirteen, but the fact that clanless children were almost intentionally set up to fail showed that the curriculum change was merely a political move more than anything else, and that teachers made sure that the children from Clans and Shinobi Families took priority in passing.

Willing himself not to (angrily) lecture Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu on allowing such travesty to occur, he mentally reviewed the (non-optional) curriculum reform he’d concocted.

First and foremost, reintroducing chakra control studies into the Ninjutsu class.

Students would begin learning the Leaf Concentration Method when they first enrolled, and as they got older they would then be taught the Tree Walking Method, and finally the Water Walking Method before graduation.

Secondly, from this point forward, in their final year of studies students will be taught the methods on how to break free of genjutsu, and have to demonstrate a practical application of the skill.

Complex shinobi art or not, merely being taught the theories behind the art, and recognizing when trapped within an illusion is not sufficient enough by his standards for a student to qualify for graduation.

His third major change involved expanding the Shurikenjutsu and Gym class to include specialized kenjutsu and bukijutsu classes for those that were interested.

While most ninja use some form of kunai, many other countries utilize swords or other kinds of weapons. The Mist and Cloud Villages extensively trained with swords, while the Sand Village tended to use puppets and combat fans. So including an additional kenjutsu training class in his opinion was necessary. The only problem now was finding a competent instructor...

The fourth significant change was the addition of several new classes and extracurriculars, including a Basic Survival class, specialized courses in medical ninjutsu, poison crafting, traps, torture, tracking, and cryptology, and he replaced the blatantly sexist and frankly useless “Kunoichi class” with a Stealth and Information Gathering Skills course geared towards all students.

He wanted to meet the moron who decided that men didn’t need to learn seduction and punch said moron in the nose on behalf of all kunoichi everywhere.

Better yet he wanted to throttle any and all the Academy Instructors who allowed the worst plague upon the Academy student body to continue to spread untreated.

Fangirlism.

Danzo resisted the urge to shudder.

_Fangirlism is a disease that should have been long since slaughtered without prejudice!_

His generation at the Academy was the first to truly begin welcoming Kunoichi into the ranks of the Shinobi Corps. Prior to that Kunoichi were scarce seeing as the women were needed first and foremost to bear the children being slaughtered left and right.

The fact that the Academy teachers actually allowed fangirlism to exist was an insult to the Kunoichi of his time who had fought tooth and nail to be regarded as equal to their male Shinobi counterparts!

Mizuki in particular had only perpetrated the issue. Seeing his opportunity to sabotage many of the civilian-born Kunoichi in training by taking advantage of their civilian roots and culture, subtly implying that anyone who captured the Uchiha's attention, and subsequently his heart, would elevate their status and prestige, especially becoming a shinobi version of a princess.

Over the years Mizuki had spread countless rumors amongst the female population of the class, eventually seeing to it that all the girls had been pitted against each other in one form or another and subtly sabotaging their training with little subliminal commentaries that preyed upon their insecurities.

He had half a mind to find a way to revive the scumball and let the Kunoichi of the Village have their way with him.

Willing his blood pressure to lessen Danzo tried to distract himself with the rest of his outlined reform plan.

The issue of fangirlism would be properly dealt with soon enough anyway.

As for the other subjects, he left the Ninjutsu curriculum mostly as it was. The students would still learn the Clone, Substitution, Transformation, Escape, and Unsealing techniques, and how to activate paper bombs. However, he also included teaching the students on how to use simple barrier tags, and adapted the curriculum to include subjects about fuinjutsu, jujutsu, and juinjutsu.

The reaction on the teacher’s faces when he had asked why those subjects weren’t covered was almost priceless. They _actually_ believed that if they taught jujutsu and juinjutsu it would “taint their impressionable minds”.

He barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes at such nonsense.

He also left the First Aid class alone, was fairly pleased with the Art classes, though he centered the curricula more on drawing maps, people of interest, and layouts.

He adjusted the Math and Science classes to include practical application, demonstration, and labs rather than just focusing on teaching theoretical principles and merely stating why they were relevant to the physical aspects of the shinobi.

That in turn brings him to his fifth point of reform. The History and Geography classes.

To put it frankly he set quite a lot of textbooks on fire.

Hiruzen was not amused.

Regardless of the Academy teachers’ personal opinions, the history of the Warring States Era _will_ be taught.

How else are future generations expected to learn from past mistakes if they don’t even know what they were?

The current generation knows nothing of the struggles of their ancestors, and as such, they are unappreciative and ignorant of the peace they have always known.

A fact he _will_ ensure is changed.

Effective immediately.

In addition, any and all information previously censored (cough Uzumaki clan cough) would be reviewed and considered for re-mention.

Yes he had agreed with the rest of the Council that Naruto's heritage should be made an S-class secret.

He did _not_ agree with Hiruzen's complete overhaul and removal of any mention, written or otherwise, of the entire Uzumaki clan itself on the sheer off chance an enemy shinobi may make the connection between the current jinchuriki and the former.

And Hiruzen has the gall to call _him_ paranoid.

There is a proper way to censor and alter information to work to your advantage and then there is just unnecessary overkill.

But that's a lecture for another time.

Even if the current history books didn't censor the impact the Uzumaki clan had in the beginnings of the Village's development, the children these days are wholly ignorant of the clans that are their very neighbors (the sole exception being the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans for obvious reasons).

In order to combat this issue he included Clan studies within the History class as a way for the students to learn more about each of the Clans and prominent Families within the Village, _and_ the impact they have within it.

It was his hope that in learning more about the Clans of their fellow classmates that it would consequently reduce the frankly concerning level of bullying and amnesty that seemed to be rampant within the Academy.

While the Geography class was okay, he added lessons about the Clans and Families of the other Villages as well as their country's layouts for strategy purposes.

Knowledge was power after all. And being aware of the techniques and terrain of another nation could very well one day save their lives.

The second to last change was his experiment in trying to increase the percentage of graduates that remained genin.

The inclusion of more Three-Man Team Exercises to the Gym classes.

His long term goal is to both improve the quality of the educational standards at the Academy, and to most importantly, increase the number of graduating students.

The point of the Academy is to increase the Leaf Village’s military force after all (not creating an army of semi-competent chakra using civilians).

It was his hope that by having the students partake in more team exercises, and _emphasizing_ the importance of teamwork, that it will inadvertently increase the number of squads that _remained_ genin post-graduation.

And lastly, his final recommendation (read: non-optional demand) was the elimination of the Academy’s public ranking system.

He swore, whoever the idiot was that came up with such a moronic idea was currently being endlessly hunted down by Tobirama-sensei in the Pure Lands.

By implementing a public ranking system, for six years you have students competing in what has now become a cutthroat competition to prove who is best, and who is worthless. Those at the top are awarded more leeway and praise from the teachers, and prestige amongst the student body. Consequently, those at the bottom are left ostracized and scolded for every mistake they make. And camaraderie is almost non-existent outside of temporary 'alliances' during group activities (basically a modern day schoolhouse rendition of the Warring States Era).

Naturally those with better ranking are coveted partners, and they more often than not have the first pick and choose others who are of a similar rank to their own as to not drag their own scores down.

To top it all off, bullying is rampant amongst the student population. Those who possess distinctive features, traditions, or traits outside the norm are more often than not ridiculed by their peers from both civilian and clan backgrounds alike. In addition, those from clan backgrounds traditionally have a tendency to look down on those in their class they deem inferior no matter their class standing. And anyone struggling in their studies may as well have a target painted on their backs.

Sadly, once upon a time he would have approved of such a system.

Hell, he likely would have _used_ the system to his benefit, kidnapping orphans and civilian-borns who showed any promise and inducting them into his personal forces after they had been chewed up and spat out by the system.

Though if he was being honest with himself he probably wouldn't have waited.

He would've nabbed them the first chance he got. _And_ gotten away with it too. After all, who cares if an orphan or two goes missing? If a civilian child disappears?

Records can be fudged. People silenced. Trails ran cold. Eventually everyone stops looking.

And with all the clans keeping to themselves...

A house divided was easier to conquer and manipulate into one's own vision after all.

But alas, that didn't mean his vision had been the correct one.

Hiruzen was too lax. And he'd been too extreme.

In the past there had been no middle ground between the two of them, and that was what needed to change, lest they have _another_ potential civil war and massacre on their hands.

Danzo let out a heavy sigh.

He was beyond exhausted, but...He was happy.

When Hiruzen had ensured that Root was thoroughly and utterly dismantled after the Third World War he had been...listless. Purposeless.

Like a ghost trapped in the in-between. Unable to move on after their life had come to an end.

His life’s work had been destroyed.

He had nothing.

No purpose.

No use.

As such he began looking back into Tobirama-sensei’s old journals for enlightenment.

And despite his retirement and philosophical exile, the flames of his true inner drive and passion had never died.

Protect Konoha.

And through Tobirama-sensei’s journals he determined that the best way to do that was facilitating the next generations to come.

This Academy reform would be his legacy.

Not Root.

Not the underhanded tactics, secretive international assasination plots, and shady dealings he undertook in the Village’s name and dishonor.

Not how his interference in Ame led to the criminal iteration of Akatsuki.

Not how he exacerbated the creation of the monster that Orochimaru was now.

Not his choice to use the jinchuriki as a scapegoat to try and better a clan's public image.

Not how he went behind Hiruzen’s back and convinced Itachi to murder a majority of his rebeling clan.

This.

 _This_ was how he wanted to be remembered.

Now how about that for a revelation?

He had spent so much time in the shadows. Convinced that the dredges of the shinobi profession was where he belonged.

That Hiruzen was the leaves bathing in the sun, and that he was the roots that grew in the dark.

He had spent so much time in the shadows that he had forgotten what it was like to bask in the warmth of the sunlight.

Nearly losing himself to the void, smothering the growth of the tree with his conservative views and Warring States Era mindset.

He didn't _want_ to scurry about the shadows anymore.

He wanted to _watch_ as the tree flourished from above.

He _wanted_ to stand in the light of day.

And he wanted the next generations to come to do so as well.

But for that to happen, problems had to be fixed.

Starting with the one in front of him.

Sigh.

Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter begins the assessment reviews with the individual teams.
> 
> First up *drum roll please* Team 8!
> 
> (As a side note, when Iruka and Danzo are talking about squad arrangements several of the characters mentioned are actually either canon characters, or canon characters that were nameless but seen more than once. Jfyi in case anyone cares lol).


	5. Chapter 4: Team 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> And here we have the first set of assessments!
> 
> Enjoy!

His fears had been founded.

There were tears and outrage.

Resignation and contentment.

Surprises and fiery resolve.

He wishes there had been more of the last two.

Instead he was met with whining and childish complaints of him being “mean” and having “too high expectations''. Blaming everything on the fact they were “just kids” and “still learning” and “didn’t need” to have “everything figured out”. That was what “being a genin was for”.

Of course, not once did they consider that it was their own expectations that may not have been high enough.

That they could have trained more and focused on their studies instead of fawning over boys or having fun.

He didn’t have time for such childish nonsense.

If they didn’t want to put the work in, then they could either drop out or end up canon fodder.

He really didn’t care.

Those brats were part of the reason civilian-borns continued to maintain such a bad stigma.

At least the civilian-borns he took had the support and resources they needed to become adequate ninja...Vaguely he wondered how pissed off Hiruzen would be if he suggested a fostering program.

Civilian-borns who wanted to become shinobi would be temporarily fostered by either a clan or a shinobi, living with them until they graduated from the Academy, in order for them to appropriately learn the culture and expectations of the profession as well as having the support of an actual ninja to teach them.

It was a win, win situation in his books. Though he knew Hiruzen would probably gripe about parents not being happy over having to send their kids away to live with another family.

Maybe he could do a test run. Use a select number of kids and compare them to their peers who were not in the fostering program and compare them?

Things to consider for later.

First he needed to get through today.

Looking down at his list he’d already met with Teams 1, 2, 3, 4, and 6.

Normally Team 7 would be next, but he knew Kakashi would be late due to a last minute mission he’d been tasked with. So…

“Team Eight” Danzo called out from the doorway, ignoring the way Uzumaki banged his head on the desk in frustration.

He could relate.

Taking a seat at the bland office desk, he waited for the Team to settle in the four chairs in front of him.

Unsurprisingly the Inuzuka all but barrelled his way over, very nearly falling over in his chair in his excitement.

And as he expected, the other three were significantly more subdued in taking their seats.

Danzo silently hoped their calmness would rub off on their rambunctious teammate.

"We will begin alphabetically" Danzo announced, moving the Aburame's file in front of him.

"Aw, come on!" Kiba emphatically complained, slumping down slightly in his seat at the realization he'd be the last one of them to hear the results of his assessment.

Danzo narrowed his eyes sharply at the pup, "Impatience is unbecoming in a future shinobi of Konoha".

Kiba flushed in embarrassment, sitting back up in the chair with a modicum of more decorum.

"Shino Aburame" Danzo began, folding his hands atop the folder, his tone neutral and formal, giving nothing away.

Shino tensed, his spine going ramrod straight in nervous anticipation of what the Elder's next words would be in regards to his future.

"You are an excellent candidate to remain in the Shinobi Corps" Danzo revealed, his tone more akin to how one would casually discuss the weather and not the entirety of someone's future career, "In fact, out of all your cohorts you are the most well rounded, possessing the best overall balance between theoretical knowledge and practical application"

Shino didn't sigh in relief, but it was a near thing.

Now he didn't need all those back up plans he had been formulating to either become an entomologist or learn his clan's civilian trade of silk weaving. 

"Ha! You knocked Sasuke right off his pedestal! He's not gonna like that!" Kiba chuckled, Akamaru barking in agreement next to him.

"We are not here to discuss your classmates' performances. If you wish to compare results and waste time gloating, do so on your own time" Danzo lightly chastised, silencing the Inuzuka boy once again, though the boy's amused smile remained.

Truth be told, the Uchiha by all rights _should_ have been first when it came to being the most well-rounded of his peers in terms of overall skill and intelligence. 

_However_ , the boy's...personality, unresolved trauma, and character flaws put his ability to work effectively in the field in question, and inadvertently dropped him down significantly in score.

But he would deal with that animal when he got there.

"Your exceptional intelligence is your greatest asset. In fact, you are among the top three of your class in regards to this aspect" Danzo continued, praising the boy lightly, "You are incredibly observant and take in information just as quickly. Your sheer knowledge in various subjects and theoretics elevates your analytical skills and allows you to deduce your opponent's weaknesses. You are patient and your strategies and decisions are practical and grounded in logic, and I have no doubt that any unit you will be assigned to will have you additionally serve as a strategist"

While one would normally be assured by his words and praises, Danzo could see the littlest nuances in the Aburame's expression that told him the boy had already dismissed a majority of what he'd said.

Shino Aburame knew he was intelligent.

That information was nothing new.

But the possibility of two others being more intelligent than him _was_.

Danzo could almost see the gears turning in the boy's head trying to figure out just _who_ in their class was either as smart, or possibly _smarter_ than him.

And Danzo _knew_ the boy wouldn't let well enough alone. Especially once he personally reads through every note in his file and sees that he's ranked _third_ in overall intelligence.

He doesn't doubt for a second that Shino will try, and succeed, in finding his two other peers that surpassed him in the one area of his skills he prided himself on the most.

But that doesn't mean he was going to make it easy on the boy.

Each of the file pages were coded with a special cursed seal he had created while he'd been the Head of Root, in order to encode all the sensitive information he hadn't burned outright.

The restriction seal prevented anyone other than himself, Iruka, Hiruzen, the student, their parent(s), and the selected Jonin instructor from viewing the contents of the student's file.

Should any unauthorized personnel try to read the information they would be faced with lines of code to be deciphered.

If Shino wanted that information he was going to have to act like the ninja he wanted to be and find a way to get it himself.

"That being said" Danzo continued, interrupting the Aburame's obvious plotting, "Your impressive intelligence is also one of your biggest weaknesses"

This time Shino did jolt in surprise.

Danzo was certain that if he was able to see the boy's eyes they'd be as wide as saucers.

"Like a majority of your clan you have an expansive vocabulary to accompany your knowledge base. As a result of possessing a more advanced vocabulary and higher intelligence and maturity level than a majority of your peers, you struggle with appropriate social-communication skills" Danzo proclaimed, raising an eyebrow, as if daring the boy to challenge his words.

Shino didn't.

"Due to difficulties in trying, and failing, to communicate with your peers, you are more comfortable with insects and would much prefer their company than an actual person's" Danzo relayed, resisting the urge to sigh.

Once upon a time Shino Aburame would have been the ideal candidate for Root.

But this was now, not then.

"Isolating yourself from others is never the answer. When an initial strategy fails you should not continue beating a dead horse, nor should you throw in the towel. You _change tactics_ " Danzo pointedly exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the Aburame, "Tell me, how does a doctor explain to a patient how an operation will go?"

"The doctor would explain the surgery to the patient, in simplified terms, how things would proceed" Shino answered automatically.

" _Why_?" Danzo prompted further.

"Because the patient is not a doctor and would not understand the exact medical terminology he would use otherwise around his colleagues" Shino logically replied.

" _Precisely_ " Danzo exclaimed, eyeing Shino in that way parents gazed exasperatedly at their kids when they just answered their own question.

"Ah. I see" Shino merely stated, feeling slightly foolish.

"What? See what?" Kiba exclaimed, completely confused about what just occurred between the Elder and his teammate.

"Elder Shimura used the example as a comparison to Shino's situation. Like how a doctor has to simplify his words for a patient, Shino should simplify his words when speaking to those who are not as knowledgeable as him" Kurenai clarified, taking pity on Kiba and answering his question, knowing full well that Danzo wouldn't.

"Ohhh. That makes sense...Hey! Just because he's smarter doesn't mean he needs to dumb things down for us! We're not stupid!" Kiba yelled out in frustration, glaring at the Elder for his slight against him and Hinata.

"No one was implying that you were. Merely that Aburame needs to minimize his overly wordy and complex vocabulary as it is unnecessary and potentially detrimental in the field. What can be gotten across in a few words or sentences may take significantly longer for him to explain with his current speech patterns. A team should not have to take precious moments in order to unravel what a comrade is saying. Those precious moments can mean life or death in battle, especially if the person failing to communicate is the team's strategist" Danzo logically rebuked, his tone harsh and matter-of-fact, eyeing Shino during the entirety of his speech in order to drive home the necessity to the young man, "You need to be clear and concise. Cutting out any verbose complex language. Do that and I can almost guarantee you will find conversation with others flowing more easily"

"I will...consider your feedback wisely" Shino stated, trying to force himself to get in the habit of reducing his complex speech pattern as soon as possible.

Survivor's guilt wasn't something he wanted to experience first hand any time soon (or _ever_ ).

Danzo gave the boy an approving nod, "Now, moving on to your technical skills".

Shino's attention zeroed in on whatever it was the Elder was about to saw, ready to soak up the information like a sponge and begin organizing it on how to apply it to his current training regime.

"You have a strong affinity for ninjutsu, and scored the best out of your class when it came to gathering intelligence, stealth and survival skills, and were the second best in terms of overall tracking ability" Danzo began, "Your genjutsu skills are among the better of your class. Your keen observation skills and kikaichu give you a distinctive edge in detecting illusions, and your intelligence and slightly above average skills in chakra control allowed you to figure out how to use the genjutsu release technique. I highly suggest you take advantage of your slight affinity for genjutsu in order to supplement your skills in stealth and long range combat. For example, learning some low to mid grade illusions will allow you to keep yourself hidden on the battlefield while you use your kikaichu to feast of your opponent's chakra, defeating them without even having to draw a blade"

"Bleh. That's no fun!" Kiba booed, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest in disappointment.

" _Fun_?" Danzo stated incredulously, his tone sharper than knives and colder than the ice in the Land of Snow, immediately causing the Genin trio to tense up in fear.

Kurenai winced sympathetically at the harsh lecture the trio was about to receive, but otherwise said nothing.

"Being a shinobi is not a _game_. This is not some school yard rendition of _Ninja Tag_ " Danzo near growled out, "We are _weapons_. Willing tools who have vowed to protect this Village and all that inhabit it with our very _lives_ "

Kiba flinched, sinking down slightly in his seat.

"We are killers, liars, and thieves little better than those we hold in our very prisons" Danzo proclaimed, ignoring the owl-like shock on the children's faces, "The only difference is who the crimes are done _to_ and _who_ orders them"

Morals are not set in stone. They change with the times.

Some are more consistent than others, though in the end they are determined by the experiences of the individuals who live them.

A great many (cough himself cough) have done things in their past that they now look upon in shame whereas back then they had not.

And laws are much the same.

Laws adapt and change because _people_ adapt and change.

Not only that, but laws differed depending on where you were.

Then you add to the mix that the Shinobi Villages are literally military towns that primarily operate under military structure and laws...Well morals are constructs.

There were two types of people currently trapped in the Konoha prisons.

Captured enemies that have or attempted to harm Konoha or its citizens in some way.

And Konoha citizens who broke the Village's laws.

Murder, assault, theft, sabotage.

Those arrested were either executed or imprisoned for their crimes.

And yet, as shinobi they do the very same thing and they get to walk around freely every day because it was their _job_ to do all those things.

"Shinobi are raised and bred for a single purpose. If you wanted fame or glory then perhaps becoming an actor would suit your fantastical notions better?" Danzo snides, giving the Inuzuka boy a dismissive sniff.

"What?! No way! I'm going to be Hokage someday and I'm going to make you eat your words old man! I'll show you just how serious about being a shinobi I am!" Kiba proclaimed, snapping out of his existential crisis and damn near jabbing his finger in the Elder's face, his eyes burning bright with determination.

"We shall see" Danzo challenged, his tone intentionally skeptical.

"As I was saying before this unexpected lecture" Danzo continued, his tone making it clear for Kiba to _sit down_ , "The moment you have to fight is the moment you have failed. As a shinobi you are meant to be nothing more than a shadow. No trace. No evidence. You train so that a fight is _not_ necessary. And if you must, you end it as _quickly_ as possible"

"You have that potential. You would be wise to take advantage and foster those budding talents of yours" Danzo praised, turning the conversation back to the Aburame as it should be, "That being said, your taijutsu and shurikenjutsu skills are merely average with no variation from the style taught at the Academy"

"That is-"

"I am well aware that the Aburame clan are mid-to-long range combat fighters" Danzo exclaimed, bluntly cutting the boy off before he could give him the usual 'My Clan' spiel, "But just because your clan has a specific fighting style does not excuse letting your other skills fall to the wayside merely because it does not fit within your clan's mold. Tell me, if you faced an opponent like Maito Gai out in the field are you confident that you would win?"

"I am not" Shino admitted.

"And why is that?" Danzo questioned.

"Because he is fast enough to slip through my defenses and finish me within seconds" Shino detailed, relaying what he had observed during the taijutsu portion of his assessment.

"Precisely. Which is why I strongly recommend that you find a taijutsu style that works for you. According to Gai your physical conditioning is about average and he recommended for you to learn a taijutsu style that specifically focuses on redirection and using your opponent's weight against them. It also wouldn't hurt to take advantage of your clan's choice in attire and find a coat long enough to cover your hands, making it harder for your opponent to read your attacks" Danzo reported, "Do this and I guarantee you that should anyone get lucky enough to engage you in close combat they would be in for quite a surprise, wouldn't you agree? You even have the fortune of having two teammates who are already skilled in taijutsu to spar with"

"Indeed…" Shino stated carefully, glancing at his teammates out of the corner of his eyes, assessing the team dynamics in an entirely new light.

"Furthermore, it is up to you whether or not you would like to go a step further and learn an additional bukijutsu to further diversify your skills" Danzo continued, feeling confident he had made his...recommendation clear enough to move on, "While you did slightly above average in disguise, assassination, and torture and interrogation, you all but failed at seduction. Which, truthfully isn't all that surprising. Very few in your class were successful in any way in the specific portion of the exam. A fact I attribute first to age and experience, and second, as a failure on the Academy's part"

Danzo resisted the urge to scowl in indignation.

The seduction portion of the exam had been all but a joke.

Anko wouldn't stop laughing for hours.

According to her, _garbage_ had more seductive charm than 99% of the kids combined.

"You already have a bond with your kikaichu so you opted out of checking for a summon affinity, though you did mention that it was your dream to find a previously undiscovered breed of insect, and if possible, make a contract with them. So I can understand your rationale for declining. Just remember, though atypical, you can have more than one summoning contract" Danzo reminded him, receiving a small nod of acknowledgement, "I also recommend that you expand your ninjutsu repertoire outside of your clan's insect-based techniques"

Before the Aburame could even open his mouth to comment, Danzo immediately cut him off.

He had neither the time nor the patience to deal with any ridiculous sensitivity the boy felt at his so-called insults towards his clan's pride.

"When tested for an elemental affinity you demonstrated a primary affinity for earth release, and a secondary affinity for fire release. Earth release is an exceptionally versatile affinity that has a variety of uses from defense to espionage to ranged attacks. And I'm confident you can find creative ways to combine the element with you kikaichu" Danzo suggested, hoping to appeal to the boy's logicality and the sheer possibilities open to him, "As for fire release, I am aware fire is a natural enemy of insect users. But that just means your opponent won't see it coming will they?"

Shino conceded to both points.

Learning earth release would be useful and logically beneficial.

Fire release however….Well, in order to become a Jonin one did have to know at least two elemental affinities…

Seeing the uncertain conflict in the boy's expression, Danzo decided to play his trump card...And hope that it wouldn't bite him in the ass later on.

"And at the risk of being persecuted for potentially knowing too much about clan secrets... _Evolution_ is an amazing thing, wouldn't you agree?" Danzo pointedly alluded, emphasizing his words carefully.

Shino's eyes widened in a moment of sheer clarity...And unadulterated disbelief.

'How does he know of my clan's hiden ninjutsu?' Shino balked, his mind racing with the possibilities and what such a thing meant, and Kiba and Hinata weren't much better.

Lumps settled uneasily in their throats.

Danzo Shimura knew Aburame clan secrets.

An _outsider_ knew of another clan's secret jutsu.

If Danzo somehow knew of hiden Aburame clan techniques did that mean he knew things about the Hyuga? The Inuzuka?...Just what other clan secrets did this man know that he wasn't _supposed_ to?

And most importantly, _how_?

"And before your thoughts spiral down into an abyss of no return, I have worked with a great many Aburame in my lifetime, and though I may not know details or specifics, it has awarded me with knowledge of capabilities and techniques usually reserved for longtime team members. For example, your own father's former Genin team has more knowledge of Aburame clan techniques due to having fought alongside him. Much like your own teammates soon will" Danzo covered smoothly, trying to assuage the tense situation.

Danzo watched as literal sighs of relief were exhaled from the Genin trio.

Though they were no longer in borderline panic, there was still wariness and a small note of skepticism and mistrust in their eyes.

'Good' Danzo thought, 'Seems they aren't completely naive and blindly trusting after all. Maybe there is hope for this group yet'

Naturally Kurenai didn't buy his pretty words, the warning and mistrust in her gaze was still as razor sharp as when he first opened his mouth on the...sensitive subject.

While the Genin (aside from the Aburame) likely wouldn't probe further questions from anyone, Kurenai would not be keeping her mouth shut.

But he would deal with that bridge when he got to it.

"Sadly you do not have much of an affinity for medical ninjutsu, however I do recommend that you seriously consider shadowing members of the Medic Corps" Danzo recommended, his tone calm and collected, as if he hadn't just nearly tilted the world on its axis.

"...Why?" Shino reluctantly questioned, still seriously debating whether or not he should further question the Elder on the knowledge he _shouldn't_ have rights to, or let him finish the summary of his assessment.

"While it is rare to see an Aburame acting as a medical ninja in an official capacity outside treating members of their own clan, there are a variety of medical treatments involving insects are there not? In fact, your father in particular is well known for his poison-consuming parasites" Danzo replied, ignoring the reluctance in the Aburame's tone, and the further tension caused at the mention of the boy's father, "Kabuto recommended that with your intelligence you should shadow one of the Medic Corps poison-experts and learn how to craft some poisons of your own and use them alongside your kikaichu"

Shino fought the urge to frown at the suggestion.

It...was a logical suggestion.

His session with Captain Kabuto Yakushi had been...memorable to say the least.

The overall experience had given him a new appreciation for medical ninja...And the poisons section had been...interesting.

Particularly when they used poisons from insects...Though he supposed that was Captain Yakushi's plan to capture his interest from the start.

"The contact information of the medic who has agreed to allow you to shadow them is listed in your file. The decision will ultimately be left up to you" Danzo exclaimed, tapping the folder lightly with his fingers for emphasis, purposefully redirecting his attention back to the assessment.

"...I will give the recommendation careful consideration" Shino stated, deciding to thoroughly review the more in-depth details of his testing and Kabuto's reasoning when he had the chance and base his final decision on that.

"Very well" Danzo accepted, seeing that he had successfully distracted the boy and finally had his full attention once more, "Overall you would serve well in the Tracking Units or even in the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team. Though personally I believe your talents best serve the Intelligence Division with a future in the Anbu"

Danzo fought the urge to smirk at the smug pride the Aburame boy was trying to hide as he imagined himself as an Anbu operative.

The boy would serve well in the Division.

Aburame always did.

"You have the potential to be quite the accomplished shinobi with a variety of areas to choose from in terms of specialties. Mind your weak points and you will go far" Danzo concluded with a flourish, giving the boy a final dose of positive reinforcement and social praise.

Despite the small amount of wariness that remained, Shino gave the Elder an appreciative nod, gingerly taking the file from his hand, careful to not even so much as crinkle the folder as he did. Treating the assessment as if it were an assortment of precious gold and gems.

Though Danzo supposed the assessment was far more valuable than any of that to the young genin-hopeful. The Aburame clan prized knowledge and respect for the ecosystem above all else. And being handed an in-depth assessment of one’s strengths, weaknesses, potential, and recommendations of how to improve and grow was like winning the lottery.

Danzo was certain that if the Aburame’s eyes were visible he’d see the gratefulness shining in them as the young man gently placed his file down in front of him, one hand almost protectively splayed across the top.

“Next, Hinata Hyuga” Danzo announced, sliding his attention to the right of the Aburame as he moved the young kunoichi-in-training’s file in front of him.

He resisted the urge to scowl.

The girl already looked like she was about to start crying and he hadn’t even started talking yet.

Her hands were clenched into fists in front of her, and she was so tense he could see the occasional tremors she was trying so desperately to hide. Her pale pupilless eyes were glazed over, terror sparkled in them, unable to even meet his gaze.

But he also saw something else.

Resignation.

She had already determined what he’d say.

And she was merely waiting for him to confirm what everyone else has told her.

“I believe you were taught to look those addressing you in the eyes” Danzo bluntly declared, causing the young girl to wince at her error.

With great effort, Hinata sucked in a steadying breath, straightening her spine and shifting her gazes from the grains of the table to the Elder’s eyes.

“Better” Danzo lightly praised, his tone neutral, “Let’s get started shall we?”

Hinata nodded, if a bit reluctantly.

“Hinata Hyuga. It is my recommendation that you drop from the ninja program” Danzo unapologetically proclaimed, his hand poised in front of him.

Like a marionette after its strings have been cut, the small bit of courage in the girl’s eyes died out, immediately hunching in on herself in resigned defeat, no doubt praying for the Earth to swallow her whole.

“Hey!” Kiba burst out, growling at the man’s callous words, “Hinata might be shy and stutter, but she’d make a great ninja!”

“If your touching little tirade is finished, I was not done speaking” Danzo chastised, narrowing his eyes sharply at the Inuzuka in a firm and clear warning that Kiba reluctantly heeded.

“The recommendation was made, _not_ because Hinata is talentless or does not have potential. Quite the opposite actually. No. I recommended that she be dropped from the program for one singularly evident reason” Danzo explained, eyeing the Hyuga girl with a carefully assessing and unwavering gaze, as she slowly lifted her head back up.

“And that would be?” Kurenai prompted curiously.

“She does not _want_ to be a shinobi” Danzo proclaimed, his voice-matter-of-fact.

“T-that’s n-not-”

Danzo leveled the girl with an unimpressed glare, immediately silencing her.

Taking a quick glance Danzo saw that the Aburame and Inuzuka were actually stunned silent.

Good.

Kurenai on the other hand held a spark of sad understanding in her eyes, not seeming surprised by the revelation at all.

Interesting.

But none-the-less.

“You are a shinobi because it is all you have ever known. Because it is expected of you as the first-born of the Main Branch of the prestigious Hyuga clan. You never considered another option because it has never occurred to you that there was one. Or rather, that there was an option you felt that you could feasibly take” Danzo detailed, his tone softening slightly, “You desire for your father to be proud of you. To be who your clan says you need to be. To force yourself to fit inside the mold your clan is trying to relentlessly crush you into even though your shape clearly doesn’t match. You want to prove to them that you are not a failure, but in trying to do so on their terms, based on their ideals, and using their old fashioned standards as a guideline, you have only proved what they believe to be true...And it cost you your position as heiress”

Kiba and Shino sucked in horrified breath, their spines ramrod straight, and eyes wide in complete and utter disbelief.

‘No way…’ Kiba thought numbly, ‘Hinata was...Hinata was disinherited?! That, that, that almost never happens!’

Hinata slumped down into her seat, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, “I-I just d-don’t know how to b-be b-better. H-how to be w-what they n-need me t-to be”.

“You start by being you” Danzo declared, his voice so confident, so sure, that Hinata couldn’t help but look up into his eyes with such blazing hope and vulnerability it almost made him uncomfortable.

People didn’t come to him for hope. They came to him for the cold-hard truth.

So this was...almost warming in a way he’d never felt before.

"And before you resign yourself to your supposed fate, you _do_ have options" Danzo assured her, his tone matter-of-fact.

"Options?! You just told her to drop from the ninja program and _now_ you tell her she has options?!" Kiba shouted in indignation, annoyed with all the whiplash the Elder was giving them.

"Correction, I _recommended_ that she drop from the program. She always has a choice" Danzo pointedly corrected.

"W-what o-options?" Hinata inquired curiously, a faint sparkle of hope in her eyes.

"Why don't we start going through your evaluation first, and then after you've heard the results we can circle back and I can tell you some of the options I think would be best?" Danzo suggested, his tone carefully neutral and calm.

"Yes s-sir" Hinata agreed, giving him a nervous nod.

"Very well"

"Hinata Hyuga" Danzo began, his tone firm and formal, causing Hinata to suck in an uneasy breath, "As I have already stated, regardless of my recommendation for you to drop from the ninja program it is not because you are talentless"

"In fact, the strength of your chakra was determined to be among one of the purest and most potent of your clan" Danzo proclaimed, a wry smirk making its way on his lips at the absolute astonishment on the girl's face.

Honestly, he didn't know who'd been more shocked by the revelation, Iroha or her.

Frankly he'd love to be a fly on the wall when Hiashi found out. Or better yet, the girl's grandfather.

The old bastard was more stubborn than him, and had always been far too caught up in outdated clan traditions to see the potential he had right in front of his face.

For a clan that prided themselves on their superior eyesight they truly were blind where it counted the most.

"Your current ninjutsu skills are slightly above average, assisted by the fact you are third in the class when it comes to chakra control" Danzo continued, seeing that the girl was still stunned speechless by the fact that she was top tier in _anything_ and baffled by the fact he had yet to criticize her.

"Captain Yakushi reported that you had the potential to learn medical ninjutsu, and that you already possessed a good foundational knowledge in basic field aid. She even noted that you had surprised her with the fact you knew how to craft your own healing ointments. Though the recipes _were_ clan specific" Danzo relayed, mildly testing the waters with a light critique.

And he was not disappointed.

With all the other praise she hadn't even fully registered the feedback being negative in any way.

Perfect.

"Your taijutsu skills and stamina are also above average. Unsurprisingly you have the most skill in using the Gentle Fist style, though you are among the best in your class when it comes to utilizing the basic Academy style forms" Danzo continued, ignoring the fact Hinata's mouth had all but dropped open at having been told she actually had _talent_ in her clan's taijutsu style.

Well then she was going to be floored with Gai's full assessment when she actually read it.

Yes Maito Gai was not a Hyuga, nor can he use the Gentle Fist. However he was not a taijutsu master for nothing.

The man knew countless styles of taijutsu and bukijutsu, and through his extensive life experiences he was at least familiar with all the Konoha clans' fighting styles in some basic form, even more so in the case of the Hyuga clan since becoming Neji Hyuga's sensei.

Hiashi wouldn't be happy upon that revelation either.

But he could honestly care less.

It wasn't as if Gai was interrogating Neji and dissecting his fighting style in order to try and replicate it, or trying to figure out its weaknesses in order to use it against the Hyuga clan. The man was to honorable for that.

If parents wanted the best training for their kids then they don't get to complain about the "necessity of clan confidentiality" bullshit.

"You are above average in detecting genjutsu even without your Byakugan, and your innate chakra control was good enough to allow you to eventually figure out how to free yourself from the illusions your instructor trapped you in. And if you so choose to, you have the potential to utilize the art yourself" Danzo praised, seeing that his strategy of bolstering her confidence with positive reinforcement was working.

Hopefully he is able to build up her confidence enough that when he got to the...recommendations she wouldn't crumble like wet tissue paper.

"Unsurprisingly, you did exceptionally well during the tracking portion of the exam and with your Byakugan you have the potential to develop your sensory abilities further as you continue to train"

Hinata merely looked at the man as if he hung the moon and the stars.

The only other person she'd ever met who'd praised her abilities so highly was Iruka-sensei.

But he was nice and fair to everyone...

"You are average in your shurikenjutsu skills, and possess the basic knowledge of traps and survival know-how from the Academy. And unsurprisingly, your Byakugan gave you an advantage in the information gathering portion of the Espionage assessment which assisted in elevating your overall scoring on that specific test" Danzo relayed, noting a wince at the mention of the Espionage section of the exam (he would get to that later though), "Despite your affinity for taijutsu, you have no additional training in alternative bukijutsu, and despite your kindness translating over to ninja companions you opted out of testing for a summoning affinity _despite_ the advantage of having a partner to fight loyally beside you"

Hinata looked away sheepishly, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment.

The fact she was still sitting upright though was encouragement enough for him to continue.

"You are dedicated and consistently get back onto your feet no matter how many times you are knocked down. You do not give up easily. A fact which extends over to your training. You continue training long after others have finished and well past the point your hands start to bleed. When asked why, you proclaimed that 'never giving up' was your nindo" Danzo proclaimed, his words echoing through the girl and reminding her of her own silent resolutions, allowing her gaze to meet his once more.

“And as good as it is to have an excellent work ethic, be aware that prolonged exposure to such high intensity training with little to no breaks can be detrimental to your chakra pathway systems. Resting is just as important for the body as it is during the recovery period that muscle and chakra builds” Danzo advised, his tone clear that scheduling in time to rest was not as optional as he made it sound, giving Kurenai a subtle glance, one she returned with a stiff nod.

"You have the ability to specialize in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, and you already have the makings to be an excellent tracker. That being said, I can tell that you are already falling into the common trappings of the typical clan-born mindset. And that is the misbegotten belief that you need to solely focus on mastering the techniques of your clan in order to be a successful ninja. And that _will_ get you killed" Danzo firmly exclaimed, soldiering on despite the girl's flinch.

"Should you single-mindedly focus on improving your Gentle Fist you leave yourself vulnerable to those that specialize in either ninjutsu and genjutsu and can easily circumvent facing you at close range, leaving you to flounder and try to come up with a plan to force your opponent into close combat. As such, I strongly recommend you learn some mid-to-long range ninjutsu to compensate. According to Shisui and Iroha's report you have a strong primary affinity for lightning release and a secondary affinity for fire. Having either elemental techniques in your arsenal would benefit you greatly" Danzo recommended, hitting the girl with everything at once so that she had less time to focus on the individual critique and instead had to focus on what he was saying, "As for genjutsu, many Hyuga vying for Jonin discover the benefits of using the Byakugan to cast long range illusions on targets without them even knowing they are nearby. You'd be wise to learn from their mistakes and take advantage of said benefits sooner then they did"

Hinata blinked at the man owlishly, her mind swirling with all the new information.

"I would also recommend you choose an additional weapon to specialize in aside from the common ninja tools. Specifically archery" Danzo pushed.

"Archery? Isn't that a little random? I mean, Hinata's a Hyuga-" Kiba began, voicing his confusion, though unexpectedly it wasn't Danzo that cut him off.

"It is for that very reason Elder Danzo wishes her to learn archery. Why? Because it will give Hinata the element of surprise against an opponent trying to combat her at long range" Shino explained, his tone matter-of-fact, as if he were merely pointing out the obvious.

"Precisely" Danzo nodded, mildly delighted that he didn't have to be the one to prompt the Inuzuka into thinking more deeply.

"Ohhh now I get it. Nobody in their right mind would ever expect a Hyuga to be good with using weapons, let alone one that is literally the opposite of their clan's fighting style" Kiba smirked, the rationale finally clicking for him.

"Predictability means death for shinobi. The moment an opponent can read your attacks and guess your next moves is the moment you have lost. Having a wide range of skills allows for a diversity and adaptability in combat that will keep the enemy on their toes and prevent you from becoming too predictable" Danzo lectured, hoping to drive the lesson home early for the trio.

And though the Aburame and Inuzuka seemed understanding and content, it was Hinata's expression that seemed uncertain and wary.

And he could understand why.

"I am aware that it can be...scary to go against the norm and learn techniques and combat styles outside of clan traditions. And that in doing so may leave you ostracized even further" Danzo stated, his tone almost gentle as he tried to sympathize with the girl's plight, " _However_..."

"Your dream, your _goal_ , is to one day unite the Main and Branch families of your clan and permanently remove the Caged Bird seal is it not?" Danzo questioned, narrowing his eyes at the girl, as if to challenge her dream, to challenge her resolve.

"Yes" Hinata proclaimed, her voice free of its stutter for the first time since the conversation began.

Interesting.

"That's a pretty radical ambition to have, wouldn't you agree?" Danzo inquired, raising an eyebrow at her.

"E-even so. It is still my dream!" Hinata declared, her tone spoken with a firm and confident finality he hadn't heard from her before.

Maybe she wasn't a lost cause after all.

"Then I'd say officially breaking out of your clan's mold would be a good starting point to showing them that change isn't necessarily a bad thing, wouldn't you?" Danzo stated, playing devil's advocate, a smirk making its way into his face.

"Y-yes sir!" Hinata proclaimed, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Excellent" Danzo praised, sitting back slight in his chair, "On that particular vein. While you didn't display a particular talent for it, considering your dream is to remove the Caged Bird seal I recommend putting more of an emphasis in studying juinjutsu and fuinjutsu"

Hinata blinked in surprise.

She hadn't even thought of that...But it _did_ make sense.

"Both are exceedingly complex forms of ninjutsu that take years and years of studying and training to master and even then very few still manage to do so" Danzo warned her, not wanting to give the girl any kind of false expectations, "And if you _truly_ are interested in taking that path...You have the option of apprenticing under myself to learn if you so wish"

Silence.

Dead. Silence.

Then, just as suddenly, for the briefest of moments killing intent burst forward like a firework, fiery and explosive...and just as momentary before Kurenai quickly smothered the flames of her fury.

With a deep breath Kurenai mentally cursed herself for playing into the conniving warhawk's hands and letting her emotions get the best of her.

Unlike her new students, who were suddenly a shade paler and shaking their heads in disorientation, the Elder had been completely unphased and even had the gall to glare at _her_ like a parent scolding their child.

This was not the time or place to...discuss her...concerns.

But make no mistake. She _will_ be speaking with Danzo about this.

" _You_?!" Kiba exclaimed after he recovered a modicum of his mental faculties, completely flabbergasted by the man's offer.

"The Shimura clan specializes in cursed seals and hiden wind techniques. It was through my clan that the first correctional and holding facilities were created in the Village" Danzo lectured, unable to hide the pride and slight offense and exasperation in his voice at the boy's ignorance and unintentional offense.

"...We never learned that at the Academy" Kiba stated, his voice significantly calmer as he narrowed his eyes at the Elder in suspicion.

"The Academy has done a poor job at properly teaching you the history of the very place you call home and all those that reside in it. A failure I am having corrected as we speak" Danzo deadpanned, the disapproval evident in his expression, before turning his attention back to the original topic that had spurred all of this in the first place.

"I do not expect an answer now. It is merely another option for you to consider" Danzo informed the girl, neither pushing nor prodding.

Hinata nodded silently, baffled why an esteemed Elder would ever ask someone like her to apprentice under them, her goals aside, he was a Shimura and her a Hyuga.

Him teaching her anything, especially a trade _his_ clan specialized in was almost unheard of!

Though she did feel oddly...touched that he would offer such a thing despite full well knowing that fact.

Maybe he just didn't care?

Or maybe he just had the authority to go over everyone's heads...

"Now, despite all the good I have said this far, I will be blunt with you. Your scores on your intelligence testing had your IQ and overall intelligence rated rather high. You are observant and have fairly high analytical skills. You have good critical thinking skills and ensure you take others into account when making strategies or plans. To a _fault_ in fact" Danzo emphasized.

It was now or never.

“You don’t like to hurt others. I am confident that you will do what you need to do in battle against an enemy, but intentionally causing harm is not something that you enjoy. In fact you completely failed an entire section of your Espionage test because you were unable to follow through with _any_ kind of method of torture or interrogation, even upon a perceived enemy" Danzo relayed, making sure that his tone wasn't accusatory while sure ensuring that he emphasized the key parts to take away, especially since he could already practically see her wilting.

"Your greatest weakness however is your confidence. As in you have _none_. You are _painfully_ shy and submissive due to the abuse you have endured physically, emotionally, and psychologically by your clan and bullies at school. You have severe anxiety whenever you have to actually _speak_ , hence the stutter, and your self-esteem is non-existent. In short, you young lady are a trauma victim. And while you will not find a single shinobi that does not have some sort of trauma attached to them like a leech, it is still currently unsafe for you or any teammates you will work with for you to be out in the field if you are unable to communicate effectively and do not have the confidence to voice opposing viewpoints or ideas. Can you see why something like this would be detrimental in the field?” Danzo implored, bringing her into the conversation and halting the spiralling vortex of self-deprecation that was likely swirling in her mind.

After a few seconds Hinata gave him a solemn nod.

“Then answer” Danzo sternly prompted.

“I-If a commanding o-officer is s-suggesting a s-strategy I d-do not agree w-with a-and I h-have another, a b-better i-idea and not v-voice it, I-I could be p-placing the rest o-of the t-team in d-danger” Hinata forced herself to ground out, trying the best she could to push past her anxiety and negative thoughts.

“Exactly” Danzo confirmed.

According to Inoichi’s report, due to the constant harsh and borderline abusive training Hinata had been enduring since she was three years old, the constant criticism for everything that she said or did, and never being able to measure up to her clan’s standards and expectations, has caused severe anxiety in the girl to the point she feared offending people in any way, and expected to be criticized every time she so much as _spoke_. Even looking someone in the eye for her was difficult as she was constantly made to feel like her worth was beneath others.

Needless to say Hiashi was now officially ranked lower than _him_ in Inoichi's eyes.

 _That_ in itself was an accomplishment (even if it was only temporary).

"A shinobi, a leader, has to be able to speak up. Shinobi cannot afford to second guess themselves in the field. If you know that you are right you must have the confidence to say it. Otherwise you may find yourself kneeling beside the corpses of your comrades" Danzo forewarned, not holding back the realities of her situation.

Hinata shifted her gaze to the ground, clenching her fists in her lap, ashamed, she couldn't bring herself to look in Elder Danzo's eyes anymore.

Seeing that the girl was reaching the last vestiges of her inner-strength, Danzo quickly continued on.

"You do not like violence. You are a naturally kind-hearted person who wants to make everyone happy, and in doing so you've only achieved making yourself miserable" Danzo announced, noting the girl was so caught in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the sad, pitying looks of her teammates, looks that promised comfort is she would just reach out and ask for it.

"I told you at the beginning you had options" Danzo pointedly reminded her.

Hinata nodded numbly.

Good. She was still listening.

"You can take my recommendation and drop out of the ninja program" he began, ignoring Hinata's white knuckles.

"You can choose to continue being a shinobi and a member of Team 8"

A twitch.

"You can choose an apprenticeship, serving directly under myself"

An intake of breath.

"Or, instead of joining the primary military force, you can instead opt to join one of the other Corps that do not involve directly fighting on the frontlines"

Slowly, Hinata raised her head to look at him in surprise.

Good.

"In fact I have it on good authority the Medic Corps would love to have you join their ranks" Danzo confidently assured her.

He could practically see the gears in her head spinning.

The uncertainty.

The fear.

The possibilities.

The _gall_ of the suggestion.

If him offering a Hyuga an apprenticeship was scandalous, than _this_ was pure _blasphemy_.

Hyugas didn't become medics.

Despite their chakra control, and how useful a diagnostic tool the Byakugan would be, the only Hyugas that ever learned medical ninjutsu were _Branch Members_. The _attendants_ who weren't allowed to learn the higher techniques of the clan and whose sole purpose was to serve the members of the Main House. 

It was clear from Hinata's own knowledge that she wanted to learn more of the medical arts. Inoichi even made note of an increased interest in the health profession after the girl's mother had passed away of an incurable illness when she was young.

But Hinata was a member of the Main Family.

The former _heiress_ and now the secondary heir.

Never once had it crossed her mind to actually _consider_ becoming a medical ninja because it _just wasn't done_.

Well, he says to hell with that.

But considering Hinata looked like her brain was overfrying by the mere thought of such a blasphemous audacity, he should probably move on before she passed out.

"If you do choose to remain in the Shinobi Corps and a member of Team 8 then I will be recommending you for additional tutoring sessions in seduction with Anko Mitarashi and therapy sessions with a non-active Yamanaka shinobi in order to improve your confidence" Danzo cut in, making sure her eyes had re-focused back on the conversation, and was cognizant enough to understand the conditions if should choose to remain in the Shinobi Corps.

From the serious frown on her face it seemed like she did.

Considering she failed both the disguise and seduction sections of her Espionage test because of her anxiety and lack of confidence, the thought of suddenly being assigned to someone as confident and comfortable in her own skin as Anko (and unashamedly showing it off as she pleased) was likely very daunting.

"You do not have to give me your decision now. Take time to think things over and review your assessment in more depth. You have until tomorrow morning to make your decision" Danzo stated, giving the girl the out she so desperately needed.

With a sigh of relief, Hinata nodded, though the wariness in her shoulders remained.

"Hinata"

Mildly startled, she turned her gaze back to the Village Elder.

"The decision is yours alone. What _you_ want" Danzo emphasized, "Not your Father. Not your clan. Not Kiba or Shino or Kurenai. _You_. You alone have to make this decision first and foremost for yourself and not anyone else"

Against her wishes, tears started welling up in her eyes.

Though whether it was from nerves, anxiety, fear, gratefulness or combination of all of the above she wasn't entirely sure.

"Thank you" Hinata exclaimed, desperately trying to compose herself as she furiously rubbed away the tears before they had a chance to fall, taking her file from the Elder's hand and clutching it almost like a lifeline.

Danzo wasn't sure what decision she would ultimately come to.

But regardless of what she chose, chances were he'd be getting an irate earful from an overly strict Hyuga patriarch.

The joys.

"And finally, Kiba Inuzuka" Danzo exclaimed, moving the final folder in place in front of him.

"Oh yeah! Finally! We're so ready for this, right Akamaru?" Kiba excitedly exclaimed, anxious in a good way to hear how he fared in the exam.

Akamaru barked his agreement from atop his master's head, tailing wagging excitedly behind him.

"You are an excellent candidate to remain in the Shinobi Corps" Danzo relayed, getting down to brass tacks, and pointedly ignoring how the boy was barely keeping himself from vibrating out of his chair, "You are dedicated, loyal, and driven, as well as confident and unafraid to voice your opinions even if it means challenging your superiors. Your collaboration and teamwork is among the highest in your class. You will work with others even if you yourself do not like them. This is crucial as in the field you will be placed on teams outside your preferences and choosing. So being able to work with a variety of individuals, even those you may not like, is an excellent trait for a shinobi to have"

Kiba's chest immediately puffed up at the praise, his expression haughty and smug.

"That being said," Danzo stated, his stern tone quickly cutting into the boy's ego before his head grew any larger, "You are brash and impulsive. More often than not you do not think before you leap, and that is in regards to combat as well as social interactions. You crave acknowledgement and possess an inferiority complex that has resulted in you bullying your fellow classmates that may also be struggling in order to make yourself feel better and to take the negative attention off of your own grades"

"I'm not a bully!" Kiba sputtered in shock and offense, completely thrown by the Elder's accusation.

Danzo merely gave the boy a withering look.

"And do pray tell what you would call someone who consistently mocks a fellow classmate when they are having a harder time mastering a jutsu, laughing at them, and calling them names such as loser, and dead-last?" Danzo challenged, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"You mean Naruto?! But he's-"

Danzo watched in amusement as Kurenai lightly whacked the back of Kiba's head.

Not hard enough to hurt in any way, but the action was surprising enough that the Inuzuka had immediately stopped talking out of shock.

"Naruto is a human being like everyone else. You do not like it when others tease you for failing at something, why would it be any different for him?" Kurenai reprimanded, raising an unimpressive eyebrow of her own at the boy.

"Well...I mean everyone-"

"Just because many people are jumping on a bandwagon does not mean you need to get on to" Kurenai cut in sharply, "What's wrong is wrong. No exceptions"

Hinata nodded almost emphatically, "N-naruto works j-just as h-hard as you do K-kiba. Maybe m-more. You c-can't defend me a-and say I'm n-not a f-failure and y-yet mock N-naruto for s-struggling to".

"That is correct. That is because everyone has their own talents and abilities. Naruto's own talents may just lay outside the usual Academic curriculum" Shino jumped in, adding his own two cents as well.

"Precisely. The Academy does a poor job at gauging someone's full potential. Hence the purpose behind my little experiment. For example, someone could have no talent for ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu, and not do well with the Academy's textbook style learning, but be immensely talented in espionage and interrogation. Unfortunately for the student, espionage is only a subject taught during Shinobi Tactics and interrogation is omitted entirely. Which means what?" Danzo inquired, looking directly at the Inuzuka, and making it clear that he expected an answer from _him_.

Kiba sheepishly scratched the side of his face, sinking slightly in his chair.

"They would be dead-last or fail out of the program" he mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Exactly" Danzo exclaimed, "Underestimating others and seeing yourself above your peers will only hurt you in the long run. After all, one day you may be injured and unable to move and the only person standing between you and life and death may be someone you've insulted and mocked"

Kiba could help but wince at that.

He could imagine it (even if he didn't want to).

Him, bleeding out in the middle of a battlefield, begging for someone to help him up. Seeing the cold face of one of his former classmates...And feel his hope die as they moved away and left him on the ground…

And the sad thing was he wouldn't blame them for leaving him there either...

Kiba had to fight a shudder as an icy chill made its way up his spine.

"As an Inuzuka you have a strong pack culture mindset. And as such you instinctively try to find your place in every group you're in, typically by trying to assert your dominance in the group hierarchy in an attempt to determine who the Alpha is. As such you naturally clash with other assertive strong-willed personalities like yourself. You will also continue to try to assert yourself as the Alpha in a group even if there is someone that is better suited to lead. You need to work on tempering your dominant aggressive personality and learn when it is you need to step up, and when it is you need to _step down_ and follow someone else's lead. Konoha cherishes camaraderie above all else, you remember that and you will go far in the Shinobi Corps" Danzo advised, pleasantly surprised by the level of seriousness on the Inuzuka's face, especially in comparison to a few minutes ago.

"Now, moving onto the body of your assessment" Danzo continued on, deciding to backtrack and return to his initial feedback plans, "While your ninjutsu skills are average, your taijutsu skills are among the best of your class and the same can be said for your physical conditioning. Your stamina is above average, you are within the top five of your class in regards to physical strength, and number one in terms of raw speed"

"Hell yeah!" Kiba unabashedly exclaimed, unable to hold in his excitement.

He worked damn hard to be the fastest in his class and do the Inuzuka name proud, he earned this moment damnit!

"That being said, your genjutsu skills leave much to be desired" Danzo cut in, fighting to roll his eyes at the boy's antics, and attempting to settle him back down with some more critiques, "You were able to identify lower level illusions, but failed to detect anything mid-strength or higher, and you were not able to escape the illusions on your own without causing harm to your person in order to shock your system out of it"

Subconsciously Kiba rubbed at his hands in the spots he had bitten them.

That part of the exam _had_ sucked.

"This is due in part to your lack of chakra control. While you are passable and are efficient in utilizing your chakra to enhance your senses, and have quite a future ahead of you in regards to your potential as a sensor, you still needlessly waste your chakra with every technique you use. As such, I recommend you further fine tune your control by learning the Tree Climbing and Water Walking Methods" Danzo suggested, though his tone made it clear it wasn't really an option per say.

"...The what?" Kiba inquired, completely confused as to what the Elder was even talking about.

This time Danzo _did_ let out an exasperated sigh.

"They are basic chakra control techniques that you should have learned in the Academy" Danzo near grumbled, "Nonetheless your Jonin instructor will guide all of you on how to complete the exercises when the time comes"

Kiba and Hinata merely looked at him like he'd suddenly grown another head, looking completely lost and unable to pinpoint the exact reason for his annoyance.

"Moving on. You did the best out of your class in the tracking section of the exam, and overall made good use of your enhanced senses during the information gathering and stealth portions as well" Danzo soldiered on, "You displayed average skills in shurikenjutsu and survival, and unsurprisingly you scored the best in your class in working with ninja animals"

Kiba merely gave him a 'no duh' expression, giving Akamaru a quick scratch underneath his chin.

"Like many others you do not have knowledge of other bukijutsu, though you scored slightly above average in traps and I highly encourage you further your skills in the area" Danzo continued, wrestling with the temptation to sign the boy up for etiquette classes.

"You don't have a particular talent for disguise, assassination, torture and interrogation, or seduction"

Danzo ignored the interesting shade of red coloring the Inuzuka's face.

He really didn't want to know.

"Nor do you have the chakra control for medical ninjutsu, however I _do_ strongly recommend improving your knowledge base in regards to basic veterinary first aid in case Akamaru is ever injured on a mission" Danzo heavily stressed.

Kiba's expression went from fire red to snow white so quickly, Danzo had half a mind to call a medic.

Well...At least that meant the boy would take his suggestion seriously.

"I also strongly recommend that you learn additional ninjutsu outside of your clan techniques. Unsurprisingly you have a strong affinity for yang release due to your heritage, however you also tested a strong affinity for earth release as well. Combining your clan's techniques with earth release would not only make for excellent combination attacks, but it will also give you the option of having short to long range jutsu in your arsenal as well as the ability to better protect your ninken should your opponent target him in order to weaken you" Danzo advised, eyeing the Inuzuka carefully as his nerves finally reached a breaking point and he stuffed his ninken in the lapels of his coat as if that would somehow shield him from the dangers of the world.

"Lastly, intelligence wise you are actually a fairly methodical planner when you are not impulsively jumping head first into a situation" Danzo exclaimed, moving on to the tailend of the boy's assessment.

"What?!" Kiba exclaimed, nearly falling out of his chair in shock.

"Unlike your teammates who are capable of learning in both practical application and textbook format, you are purely a kinesthetic learner. You learn through doing. Through seeing and experiencing the world around you. As such you are more adaptable and capable of thinking of strategies on the fly" Danzo relayed, raising an eyebrow at the boy's over the top reaction, "Nonetheless your overall basic academic knowledge base still leaves some things to be desired. As such I recommend you continue reviewing the studies you were taught at the Academy so that you improve your theoretical knowledge and have a larger well of knowledge to pull from as you experience your life as a shinobi"

Danzo didn't know whether he should sweatdrop or laugh at the level of grouchiness on the Inuzuka's face at the thought of having to read textbooks again.

Kids.

"In terms of future prospects you could very well end up one day replacing your Mother as the Captain of the Tracking Units...However" Danzo tacked on, quickly wiping the smug prideful smile off the Inuzuka's face, "I have a much more interesting idea for you to consider"

"I'm listening," Kiba stated curiously, fighting the urge to lean forward in his chair.

After what the Elder offered Hinata and recommended to Shino, this was bound to be just as awesome or scandalous or both.

And he couldn't wait to hear it!

"How would you feel about working your way up the ranks of the Konoha Police Force?" Danzo inquired, folding his hands into a steeple in front of him.

Kurenai immediately narrowed her eyes at the conniving warhawk.

"I thought only Uchihas were allowed to join that! And besides, isn't the organization like, basically defunct now? Since...since, you know?" Kiba groused out, significantly bummed out by the Elder's totally boring suggestion.

"Traditionally yes, the duties of the Konoha Police Force was given to the Uchiha clan as a gesture of good faith from the Second Hokage, and as such the organization to date has only comprised members of the aforementioned clan. However, with the Massacre having reduced the clan's numbers to a mere fraction of their original numbers there are not enough Uchiha to maintain the organizational structure and as such it was shut down until further notice" Danzo detailed.

"Then why bother-"

"Have you heard of the Hyuga Affair boy?" Danzo cut in, his tone sharp and curious.

Hinata flinched.

"Uh. Well I know about nine years ago a high up ninja from Kumo tried to kidnap the Hyuga clan heiress…" Kiba reported, eyeing Hinata apologetically, "And that when he was killed Kumo basically pretended the guy didn't just attempt kidnapping and demanded blood. My mom wasn't happy about the whole thing, but I don't know any more than that"

"Do you know how a Kumo Jonin was able to slip past patrols and make it into the Hyuga Compound in the first place?" Danzo inquired.

"Um…"

"You said it yourself, who did the Police Force only consist of?" Danzo prompted.

"Are you saying the Uchiha purposefully let the enemy slip through?!" Kiba exclaimed, mouth falling open in absolute horror and disbelief.

"I'm _telling you_ to look underneath the underneath. _Think_ initiate. Politics play a hand in a great much more than you realize" Danzo sharply rebuked, his words like tempered steel.

"Uh...I mean I know the Uchiha and the Hyuga didn't really seem to like each other...Come to think of it, I never really smelled any member of the Police Force near the Hyuga Compound...And if I did it was only faint traces of their scent" Kiba muttered almost to himself.

"And all that information tells you what?" Danzo prodded, trying to push the Inuzuka along just a little bit more.

"That...the Hyuga didn't like the Uchiha near their Compound?" Kiba replied, uncertain if that was the answer the man was looking for.

"Precisely" Danzo confirmed, settling back in his seat, "Due to their...rivalry, and pride, the Hyuga made it very clear to the Police Force that their assistance in patrolling their sector of the village wasn't necessary, and as such the Police Force rarely lingered in said area"

"Which gave the Kumo ninja the opening he needed to break in" Kiba realized, the implications finally sinking in.

"Exactly" Danzo confirmed once more.

"Sooooo where does me joining the Police Force fit in with all this?" Kiba inquired curiously.

"Tell me, if the Police Force had consisted of other individuals beside the Uchiha clan back then, do you think the Hyuga clan would have more readily tolerated the patrol units around the Compound?" Danzo questioned, raising a challenging eyebrow at the boy.

"That's..."

"As I stated to all of you previously, everyone is so caught up in continuing their ancient traditions that they inadvertently miss the solutions that are more often than not right in front of their faces" Danzo stated, a hint of barely there grim exhaustion in his tone.

 _They_ had missed what was right in front of their faces.

Hiruzen. Homura. Koharu. _All_ of them.

If _they_ hadn't been so caught up in their own out-dated ways, in solving a threat the way they had been trained how: Eradication.

Preventing a larger threat by any cost necessary.

If they hadn't been so short-sighted (cough brought in Shikaku cough) then _they_ would have seen that there had been _plenty_ of other alternatives then having a majority of the Uchiha clan killed.

First off, the Uchiha clan would never have gone through with the coup anyhow.

Fugaku Uchiha was many things, but foolish was not one of them.

One clan numbered in the hundreds against a Village of shinobi numbered in the thousands?

No matter how strong the Uchiha were, realistically there was no question of who the winner would have been, and any dissenters could have been easily dealt with.

If they had just focused on finding ways to reintegrate the Uchiha clan back as a respected part of the Village, the Massacre might not have had to occur at all.

But you know what they say, hindsight is 20/20.

"Okay. That's nice and all, but I don't want to be stuck in the village patrolling all day and listening to the civilians complain about stupid stuff. I wanna be out on the front lines! Not settling arguments between shopkeepers or finding some old lady's cat!" Kiba declared, his face scrunching in disgust as if he'd gotten a wift of a horrible scent, his commentary breaking the Elder out of his own thoughts.

"The Police Force are not adult Genin forever tasked with completing D-ranked missions" Danzo snapped, narrowing his eyes at the naive and ignorant _child_ in front of him, "They function as the Village's guards and lawkeepers. They have the thankless task of protecting the citizens of the village who cannot protect themselves and upholding the very laws our village is founded on. Whether it is finding a lost and terrified child who has gone missing, settling a domestic dispute, retrieving stolen property, investigating allegations of rape or murder, or protecting merchants from mercenaries and internal or external sabatoge, they do all that and more in addition to guarding against shinobi who try and sneak into our borders"

Kiba flushed in shame and embarrassment.

"The Police Force maintained order. While regular patrols of chunin have temporarily taken the organization's place there is a power vacuum. Complaints and unsolved cases have been piling for years. It's gotten so bad that the Hokage had been placing Genin Teams in charge of handling the simpler incident reports just to close some of the cases" Danzo revealed, his disapproval of the practice evident in his tone.

"The Police Force is a necessity to maintain the Village's peace and safety. But for it to reopen it needs more members...No. For the Police Force to succeed to greater heights than it had in the past, it needs _new blood_ " Danzo emphasized, circling back around to the point of the very conversation in the first place, "It needs future _detectives_ who are loyal and determined. Shinobi who are affable enough for civilians to talk to, to _trust_ , but who are also _fierce_ and intimidating enough that the Village's...criminal underbelly will not dismiss"

The trio of genin-hopefuls blinked in surprise.

Danzo resisted the urge to sigh.

Truthfully he wasn't surprised that the three of them didn't know what he was talking about.

They were clan heirs.

Pampered. Sheltered.

They'd never gone hungry.

Never knew what it was like to not know where their next meal would come from.

To resort to digging through the garbage or sleeping on the floors of abandoned shopping districts.

Hiruzen and his former squadmates liked to pretend that Konoha was this perfect little paradise, pointedly ignoring the forgotten orphans pickpocketing in the streets, the existence of the Red Light district, and silent ever present Yakuza underbelly that had greatly expanded its influence in the poorer districts of the Village in the years since the Massacre and the subsequent shut down of their only deterrent.

Yes Konoha was more prosperous and fortunate than most, but they _certainly_ weren't perfect by any stretch of the imagination.

But that was a story and lecture for another time.

"The Uchiha were certainly intimidating enough, but their social skills left much to be desired. Now an _Inuzuka_ on the other hand..." Danzo trailed off, his inflection immediately catching Kiba's attention, "A clan well known for their _ferocity_ and _loyalty_. I can only imagine the benefits of how having such a sense of smell would side you in your investigations"

Hook.

"Well" Kiba sniffed, rubbing his nose in a cocky and proud manner, "You're not wrong. An Inuzuka always catches their prey. Criminals wouldn't stand a chance"

"The 'First Inuzuka Detective' suddenly has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Danzo stated in almost wistful reverence.

Line.

"I'll admit I'm starting to see the appeal now" Kiba stated, a smirk making its way into his lips.

And sinker.

Kurenai's brow violently twitched. Though Danzo had to give her credit, despite the fury that was no doubt boiling beneath her skin, her expression was the picture of forced neutrality.

"In that case, your file contains the contact information for the Jonin Shisui Uchiha. Should you seriously consider this route then I recommend apprenticing under him once you achieve chunin. Until then I would study up on your knowledge of the Village's laws and regulations" Danzo recommended, making sure to keep the eagerness out of his voice at his success as he pushed the boy's file closer to him.

"Right on! Just you wait Old Man, I'm gonna make chunin in a year!" Kiba declared, swiping his file off the desk and pointing at the Elder as if challenging him to refute his words.

"Feel free to attempt to surpass my expectations" Danzo deadpanned before turning his gaze to the other two ninja-hopefuls, "And that goes for you two as well"

Shino and Hinata both gave him an acknowledging nod, both of them significantly more at ease in his presence than when the meeting had first started.

Three out of four wasn't bad all things considered.

Though to be fair he knew he would not be able to 'charm' Kurenai Yuhi to start with, so it was a moot point really.

Danzo resisted the urge to pat himself on the back for a job well done, pointedly ignoring Kurenai's frigid glare and blatantly obvious suspicions.

"And with that, your individual assessments are complete" Danzo proclaimed, folding his hands in front of his face as he settled into a more relaxed position in his chair.

"Individual?" Kiba questioned, confused what he meant by that.

"Why is it you think the three of you were placed together on the same team?" Danzo inquired, returning to his version of 'teaching-mode'.

"Despite our varied skill sets the singularly common denominator in each of our assessments leaves me to reasonably deduce that we were selected to function as a Tracking Unit" Shino quickly replied, having already long since deduced the purpose behind their team.

"That is correct. You were chosen to function primarily as a Tracking Team under the Village's genjutsu mistress Kurenai Yuhi. Your team was structured in particular so that should you be separated from your Sensei or she end up incapacitated, Shino would be next in command to lead you to safety" Danzo detailed, "As a primarily long range fighter Kiba and Hinata would cover Shino, just as he would use his insects to cover you from a distance as you attack the enemy at close range. Collaboratively, with Kiba and Shino, and Shino and Hinata each sharing elemental affinities, combination attacks are possible. In short, you cover each other's weak spots and you jutsu mesh well together"

"If I may," Shino inquired, his tone inquisitive, "Kurenai-sensei is lauded as the best genjutsu user in Konoha correct? I am...puzzled as to why she was chosen to lead a tracking team"

Danzo fought the urge to smirk.

So the boy had caught on to that after all.

"Excellent question. If you will?" Danzo stated, directing things over to the Jonin in question.

"Though I am known as a master in genjutsu, it is not widely known that I am also in fact a skilled sensor. Throughout my career as a shinobi I have created my own genjutsu techniques that allow me to leave traces of my chakra behind in my opponent's chakra network, allowing me to track them across lengthy distances with them being none the wiser" Kurenai explained, though being careful to not go into any kind of specific detail, lest she have all the hard work she put in to creating her techniques be stolen from her by the amoral bastard in front of her.

"That's badass!" Kiba shouted in amazement, thoroughly impressed with how cool and strong their sensei was.

"So glad you approve" Kurenai stated wryly, her sharp calculating gaze in contrast with her words as she glared at Danzo.

Her words weren't meant for Kiba.

Danzo ignored her.

"Your Sensei is a _Jonin_. One of the Village's elite. To reach such an esteemed position one must generally meet a series of requirements. Namely having a very specific degree of proficiency in _all_ the shinobi arts. So while Kurenai is _known_ as a genjutsu master, you best do well to remember that she is first and foremost a _Jonin_ " Danzo reminded them, his tone returning to that of a General, and causing the trio's spines to straighten.

The message was clear.

Respect your commanding officer.

"Now that our session has concluded, some of you have important decisions to make" Danzo dismissed, the straight-laced tension leaving his shoulders.

"Yes sir!"

"It was an honor"

"T-thank you s-s much!"

Danzo watched in silence as the trio eagerly shuffled out of the room, trailing after one another as they clutched their files closely to their chests.

"What are you scheming now?" Kurenai demanded as soon as they were out of earshot, immediately standing up out of her chair above the Elder as if to give the illusion that she held the high ground in the discussion.

He fought the urge to scoff.

He wasn't the one deluding himself.

Illusions were just that, false.

Her little attempt at a power play was cute, but she was playing with the big leagues now.

And he's never lost a game of Chicken.

"Scheme is such a harsh term Yuhi" Danzo stated, intentionally skirting around the topic and feigning ignorance.

"Then what would you describe this as?" Kurenai challenged, her body as taunt as whipcord and prepared to lash out just as quickly.

"Why, as guiding the next generation to realize their fullest potential for the maximum benefit of the Village of course" Danzo proclaimed, his tone making it sound like he was speaking to a foolish child.

"The maximum benefit of the Village? Or for you?" Kurenai bit back, a sneer evident in her expression.

Anbu. An apprenticeship. The Police Force.

She wouldn't put it past him to use a public revolution as a cover for a far more subtle takeover plot.

Butter up an entire generation and unknowingly gaslight them into what he wants them to do, while at the same time have them be loyal to him out of appreciation.

"We are all citizens of Konohagakure. When the village flourishes, so does its people" Danzo retorted smoothly, unphased by her barbs and accusations.

"Your motives are in question" Kurenai stated bluntly, leaning forward onto the desk to glare directly into Danzo's eyes as she spoke.

How childish.

If she was trying to intimidate him she needed to do _far_ better than that.

"Everyone has their own agenda. What they expect to get out of something. Tell me, why did you request to be a Jonin instructor so soon after finally reaching the coveted rank? Most wait a few years, gain some experience under their belt, before saddling themselves with such a responsibility" Danzo questioned, a vicious smirk making its way into his face as he glanced at the genjutsu mistress with a smug knowing gaze.

Kurenai immediately jolted back, her spine ramrod straight and her jaw harshly clenched, her eyes a kaleidoscope of bitter resentment and loathing.

Looks like he wins again.

What a surprise.

But if Kurenai wanted to come at him without being cowed into submission she needed to come prepared with actual information to use against him.

Information was the lifeblood of the shinobi after all.

He never went into a conversation without some sort of leverage should he need it.

Like knowing that Kurenai Yuhi only became a Jonin sensei because she was promised Hinata Hyuga as one of her students by Hiruzen.

Whatever Kurenai heard or witnessed the day she was tasked to meet with Hiashi Hyuga as a messenger correspondent from the Hokage regarding Hinata's future as a Genin spurred her to request the girl as her student.

Specifics weren't necessary. He could guess enough of what occurred.

And having a soft bleeding heart would always be a glaring weakness as much as it could be a strength.

"I don't trust your agenda" Kurenai proclaimed with a burning finality.

"No one does" Danzo casually shrugged, before his eyes narrowed dangerously, killing intent emanating throughout the room, " _Just don't make the mistake of getting in my way_ "

"..."

"Next"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agendas can't always be trusted...Can Danzo's?
> 
> Team 10 is up next ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Team 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Sorry for the delay! The chapter ended up being about 50 pages long, yikes! So I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Enjoy!

Danzo resisted the urge to sigh as Team 10 made their way into the office he'd temporarily commandeered.

Two Teams left.

Though Team 10 had a slew of their own issues that made Team 8's pale in comparison.

He had a feeling his throat was going to be killing him by the end of these evaluations.

Fortunately he knew a few mild water releases to rehydrate his throat to keep that from happening.

As the next trio of problematic clan heirs took their seats a small wisp of smoke circled almost imperceptibly around his skull.

Danzo shifted his gaze from the unusual lingering smoke to the former member of the Twelve Ninja Guardians.

Asuma stood casually behind his Genin team, for all rights looking completely at ease and nonchalant, no tension in his shoulders or posture visible whatsoever as he exhaled the cigarette smoke from his lungs.

If Danzo hadn't worked with Hiruzen for so many years he would have dismissed the smoke as a petty disrespectful gesture.

But he _did_ know better.

He knew what that smoke really was.

An imperceptible setup for a much more devastating fire release jutsu.

Asuma's warning was clear: "You threaten my kids, and I blow your head off".

Yuhi (and maybe even Gekko) must've forewarned him.

No matter.

He'd planned as much, and Asuma's knowledge was inconsequential in the long run.

"You are aware smoking is prohibited on Academy grounds, correct?" Danzo reminded, unphased by the other man's posturing, though he had to admit he was doing a slight bit better at threatening him than his longtime crush had not too long ago.

"Bad habit" Asuma shrugged, putting out his cigarette on his chakra covered palm, a sharpness to his gaze as he glanced at the Elder, "But rules are in place for a reason...And no one is exempt...Otherwise there'd be chaos"

"Agreed. Though some rules are meant to adapt and change. However... _Smoking_ here isn't something even the Hokage's son would be able to get away with" Danzo exclaimed, his tone casual and unassuming...Though the hidden warning behind his words were not.

_Not even the Hokage's son would be able to walk away from killing him without facing consequences._

"I'm aware" Asuma retorted casually, sliding into his chair with an almost laid-back slouch, "But this isn't about me, you, or the _smoking_ restrictions of the Village. We're here for a far more interesting reason. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't describe properly facilitating the growth of the future generations of the Konoha as _interesting_ " Danzo challenged, raising an eyebrow to the ballsy Jonin.

"That so? Cause I've heard through the rumor mill some of these evaluations have gotten plenty interesting" Asuma nonchalantly rebuked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I suppose hearing the blunt candid truth can be" Danzo replied, leaning forward in his seat, clasping his hands atop the first folder in the pile in front of him.

"Then let's hear it then. I suppose we've kept the kids waiting long enough" Asuma stated, shifting the conversation direction in order to get things over with.

He never did have much patience for politics.

"Very well then" Danzo agreed, assessing the trio of Genin between them who had kept silent through the entire exchange.

The shrewdness in the Nara's gaze as he was no doubt reading and assessing the hidden context in their dialogue, trying to piece together what he was missing from the knowledge he did have.

The Yamanaka girl was suspicious as well, her eyes narrowed as she looked between the two of them. She knew a silent standoff had taken place. Why, she couldn't determine, but she could read in-between the lines enough to know they'd been threatening each other...And that he'd won.

The Akimichi on the other hand was stuffing his face with chips in anxiety.

He didn't yet have the degree of analytical skills necessary to fully comprehend what had just occurred, but he was able to feel the undercurrent of tension in the room, and it made him nervous and uneasy to be stuck between two growling predators.

"Like with all the other squads we will begin alphabetically" Danzo stated, taking note of the Akimichi's wince.

The boy quickly shoveled a handful of chips into his mouth, the resounding (grating) noise of the crunches echoing like a bomb in the silence of the room.

Danzo raised an eyebrow at him, "If you're quite finished?"

Choji's hand froze before unconsciously dipping back into the bag, looking much like a deer in the headlights.

With great effort the Akimichi pulled his hand away from his security blanket and instead harshly gripped at his leg instead.

Shikamaru gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back, a gesture the boy returned with a nervous quirk of his lips.

"Choji Akimichi" Danzo began, his tone neutral, "I am recommending that you be placed under probation"

The bag of barbeque chips crumpled, chip fragments flying out of the top and falling unnoticed onto the floor as the Akimichi gazed at him in sheer soul-crushing horrified sadness and disbelief.

"And before you go on a no doubt well planned tirade of all your best friend's good qualities and potential as a shinobi, the probation is a compromise. A way for Choji to prove he has the skills it takes to be a member of the Shinobi Corps" Danzo immediately cut in, his voice sharp and commanding as he met Shikamaru's furious challenging gaze.

Choji silently wished that he'd just meld with the floor and disappear from this situation entirely.

"...Did Choji...fail the evaluation?" Ino hesitantly inquired, giving Choji a pitying side glance.

"Why don't I go over the final determinations and further explain my reasoning that way?" Danzo suggested diplomatically.

Choji just gave the Elder an acknowledging nod, not even bothering to look the man in his eyes.

"Unsurprisingly you have a talent for ninjutsu, specifically your clan's yang released-based body expansion techniques. As such, due to your heritage your body has the natural ability to convert the calories you digest into chakra, giving you the second highest chakra stores in the class" Danzo began, mentally deciding that, like the Hyuga girl it would be best to start off with the Akimichi's positive points.

"And despite what your ignorant or _inconsiderate_ classmates might say" Danzo stated, his eyes narrowed sharp in a clear reprimand in Ino's direction, causing the girl the wince shamefully, "You are in overall good health and weight. Though I would personally advise you to consider healthier snack options. I understand consuming high fat and calorie dense foods are crucial in the utilization of your clan's techniques, however they have little to no nutritional value and the noisy packaging doesn't benefit you in situations where stealth is a necessary component to survive"

Choji couldn't help but briefly look down at his hand that still contained the crumpled chip bag in embarrassment, fighting the sudden overwhelming itch to open up the hand and start snacking again.

He wanted to at least keep some of his remaining dignity.

"As such I recommend you learn how to tailor storage scrolls to suit your dietary needs. While fuinjutsu is a complex art, one that you did not demonstrate a talent for, you would be able to tailor the seals to allow you to store however much food you would need, and you can even learn how to alter the seals to keep the food cold so they don't spoil" Danzo advised, his tone neutral.

"Seals can do that?" Choji asked in surprise, his eyes wide as saucers, his mind whirling with all the different possible meals he would be able to pack on missions.

"That and so much more" Danzo affirmed, a small amused smirk quirking at the edge of his lips, "Having pre-made food stored away in noiseless containers would also be an extra boon during times when creating a fire is too much of a risk on a mission. The same goes for having extra drinking water should clean water be inaccessible to you"

Choji's mouth dropped open in awe.

He'd never been more dumbfounded in his life!

A Village _Elder_ was giving him advice on how to pack food and snack _properly_.

He thought for sure I'd be the other way around! That the Elder would tell him that he needed to eat _less_ like everyone else!

Seeing the Akimichi's shock Danzo continued, "You are not an Academy student anymore. You have to start adjusting your perception and ways of thinking from that of a schoolchild, to that of a shinobi. Even the most innain things can be a fatal misstep"

Choji snapped his mouth shut before he made a bigger fool of himself in front of the Elder, his attention zeroing in on every piece of wisdom the man was willing to impart upon someone like him.

"I also recommend that you focus on further building your ninjutsu arsenal to both supplement your clan's techniques and protect your body from opponent's you cannot touch outright or who specialize in using elemental techniques" Danzo proposed, though when the Akimichi just blinked at him owlishly he resisted the urge to sigh and further explained his reasoning, "Keep in mind your clan's techniques revolve around expanding your body parts and engaging your opponent in either close or mid ranged combat. Enemies who specialize in using elemental jutsu such as fire release, or weapons such as poison or swords would leave you at a severe disadvantage, one that may be potentially fatal, unless you have other techniques to combat them instead"

"That makes sense," Choji exclaimed, impressed by the older man's foresight.

"What are his affinities?" Asuma inquired, popping the unlit cigarette back into his mouth.

Danzo eyed the younger man curiously.

He was different from Yuhi.

The Genjutsu Mistress's presence was more imperceptible, allowing herself to fade into the background as she silently took in information, only interjecting when needed. Asuma on the other hand was more akin to a campfire. A constant presence that can quickly go from warm and inviting to a raging inferno if stoked properly.

"Choji's chakra natures include a primary affinity for earth release and a minor affinity for fire release" Danzo replied, folding his bandaged hands together in front of him.

"I can work with that. Both mesh well with the Akimichi fighting style. And fire is definitely up my alley" Asuma stated, giving Choji a friendly wink and coaxing a small smile out of the boy.

"Indeed" Danzo deadpanned, "Though despite your affinity for ninjutsu and larger chakra stores for a Genin, you possess virtually no refinement in chakra control and will not be able to master anything until you improve your skills in the area"

"Trees and water. Got it" Asuma stated nonchalantly, toying with the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Danzo resisted the urge to glare at the man for his intentional unnecessary interruptions.

"The next point of contention is your taijutsu skills" he continued, drawing the Genin-hopefuls attention back from giving confused eyebrows at their future sensei's statement, "Your taijutsu skills themselves are actually fairly good. You have a handle on the Academy combat style and unsurprisingly you are even better with using your clan's boxing-reminiscent style of fighting and are the strongest physically out of all your cohorts"

Choji's eyes lit up in joy at hearing that he hadn't actually completely failed the taijutsu portion of the exam.

"That being said, unlike boxers you are neither quick nor agile on your feet. In fact, you are one of the slowest in terms of raw speed, bested by even your civilian-born peers who had neglected their physical conditioning" Danzo lightly chastised, giving the boy a disappointed look, "Though that has less to do with your weight, and more to do with laziness and complacency"

The Akimichi went from elated to depressed so quickly Danzo almost had half a mind to test the boy's DNA to see if he were somehow distantly related to Lord Hashirama.

"Just because there is a stereotype that husky people cannot be fast or agile does not mean that it is true. I would hardly call your father or your experienced clansmen slow, would you?" Danzo soldiered on, throwing his unwanted nostalgia to the wind.

"No sir" Choji replied immediately, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"No. But instead of facing your bullies head on and shattering those stigmas and stereotypes you decided to _embrace_ them and did not bother training to overcome your inherent weak point" Danzo lightly reprimanded, still managing to keep his tone from being too accusatory, "Which brings me to another issue altogether...Your lack of self-confidence"

An eerily understanding gleam sparked in the Nara's eyes as he gave his friend a sad knowing glance out of the corner of his eye.

"You are extremely sensitive to how others perceive you and are just as easily discouraged. You take in what people say about you as an inescapable truth even if it is false. Due to this you thoroughly believe that you are weak and pathetic and will not be a great shinobi and as such you don't bother to train outside your mandatory clan training days with your Father. Inadvertently causing a vicious cycle of self-destruction which only worsens your poor self-esteem" Danzo relayed, though he paused seeing the obvious confusion on the Akimichi's face.

"...Huh?" Choji muttered, his expression one of complete cluelessness as he tried to decipher just what the Elder had said.

Sigh.

"For example, you told Inoichi that you are aware of the whispers within your clan questioning whether or not you are a suitable candidate to be the next Akimichi Clan Head" Danzo tried again, quickly determining how to tackle the matter from a different angle.

However he didn't quite expect the near physical jolt of surprise Asuma, the Nara, and Yamanaka gave at hearing the information, looking at the Akimichi in disbelieving shock.

Especially the Nara.

But he wasn't about to waste time and wait for them to be done demanding their answers.

"You are aware of the whispers and know that you are not completely taken seriously by your clan, however because you don't have a sibling or direct cousin to pass the title off to they are "stuck" with you. You know it. They know it. And knowing your clan's uncertainty, rather than training even harder to prove them wrong, you _fold_ and don't do more than you need to. Causing the whispers to continue and your self-confidence to lessen which in turn lessens your motivation to train even more and the whispers to only continue. Now do you understand what I mean by self-destructive?" Danzo questioned the boy imploringly.

"...Yes" Choji muttered, his voice little above a whisper.

"You are your own worst enemy. If you are to be a successful shinobi you need to put a stop to your self-destructive tendencies and improve your self-worth" Danzo asserted, his tone firm and unmoving.

"You can be sure that I-"

" _We_ " Shikamaru cut in, giving his Sensei a resolute glare.

"That _we_ will make sure Choji sees just how great he actually is and the amazing Clan Head he _will_ be" Asuma announced, his tone resolute and encouraging as he clapped the young Akimichi on the shoulder.

"Thanks" Choji muttered, his voice wobbling as he tried to fight back the tears stinging his eyes.

"To conclude with the taijutsu portion of his exam I am recommending 2 things. First, speed and agility training" Danzo resumed, seeing that the previous issue had been mostly resolved, "And second, desensitization training"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What?!"

"...What?"

"An unusual recommendation I am aware-"

"That's one word for it" Ino sharply cut in, crossing her arms aggressively across her chest, "My Dad uses desensitization training as a way to help shinobi overcome their phobias, PTSD, and as a way to slowly expose them to ending a life so that the experience of a first kill isn't so traumatic. What the hell would _Choji_ need that kind of training for?"

Danzo hummed to himself for a moment, picking up the pencil next to him and quickly jotted down a note for himself to circle back to later on:

Academy students. Desensitization training. First kill. Animal. Prior to or during the Graduation Exam?

" _Hello_?" Ino's irate and impatient tone breaking through his thoughts.

"He needs the training because he was almost incapable of sparring with Maito Gai during the taijutsu portion of the exam, even when goaded or threatened with the possibility of failing" Danzo replied coolly, deciding not address the girl's blatant disrespect for the moment, "It took Gai almost a half an hour to convince Choji to spar with him seriously in order to properly gauge his skill level. And not because he was too scared to face his instructor, but rather because he didn't want to hurt an _ally_ "

"Hm. That could be a problem" Asuma muttered, raising his hand to scratch through his beard as he chewed on the cigarette in thought.

"What? Why? Isn't it a good thing that Choji doesn't want to hurt his fellow Konoha shinobi?" Ino exclaimed, confused.

"Indeed. In fact his sheer loyalty is an overwhelming plus in that aspect" Danzo proclaimed, "When it comes to serving his Village, and following the commands of his superior officers on a mission Choji is one of those rare few who can be counted on as a loyal subordinate. Following any order and mission directive his is given without concern he will deviate from the plan. However, his _loyalty_ isn't the issue"

"It's his empathy and kindness" Asuma continued, following up with the Elder's line of thinking, "Choji doesn't want to hurt his comrades, but in turn that also means training will be difficult if he constantly holds back and doesn't spar to the best of his ability"

"Meaning Choji's skills won't improve and consequently neither would ours since he wouldn't be able to spar with us, hurting our training as well" Shikamaru surmised.

"Exactly" Danzo confirmed.

"But I just-"

"We're not telling you to punch your teammates in the face as hard as you can. We're telling you to spar with them seriously. That doesn't mean going for fatal blows and knockouts, but rather striking them hard enough that they understand that in a real battle scenario that strike _could_ have been fatal" Danzo emphasized, his tone serious, "Especially keep in mind that your teammates are _not_ straight taijutsu types. Your placement on the team is also to help _them_ improve their own taijutsu skills, so that if faced with an enemy in close combat the experience they received from their spars with you would help keep them alive. But if you're not taking the spars seriously and don't fight them with the best of your ability, then that inadvertently puts them at risk too doesn't it?"

Choji paled, his skin whiter than milk.

"Having a kind heart doesn't have to be a weakness. But right now you need to weigh the costs of your inability to fight your comrades versus watching them perish in battle later down the line" Danzo implored him, his tone firm with a slight harsh undercurrent.

"...I don't want to be the reason Shikamaru or Ino are killed" Choji exclaimed, the chip bag crinkly further under his white-knuckled grip.

"Then the motivation to improve is there, wouldn't you agree? _That_ is the first and most important step" Danzo encouraged him, and the Akimichi responded with a confirming nod, a spark of resolution in his eyes.

"Moving on to a similar vein, you do not currently have any additional bukijutsu skills. Something I found intriguing merely because I know for a fact training in bojutsu is a common practice in the Akimichi clan" Danzo deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Choji blushed in embarrassment.

"Though I suppose your lack of initiative is connected more with your lacking self-confidence rather than an actual disinterest in the art. As such I am recommending that you also start training with your clan's special bo staffs in order to further diversify your versatility and give you another option against combating blade users" Danzo suggested, his voice casual, almost wistful.

The Akimichi clan's bo staffs have always been a point of interest for him ever since he observed Torifu use his in battle for the first time when they were kids.

He knows the staffs' construction are an Akimichi clan secret, but from years of observation he's hypothesized that the Akimichi somehow infuse their staffs with their yang chakra in order to make them expand and shrink with them when they use their Clan techniques.

If he had to guess the staffs themselves likely contained at least some measure of chakra metal, but Torifu was always wise to keep his staff where he could see it, so he never had the opportunity to test out his theory.

And temporarily misappropriating an Akimichi's staff was out of the question.

His ex-teammate had made it very clear to him that each of the staffs were keyed in to a specific clan member's chakra and would be easily identified as a fake should someone try to switch them out.

Perhaps he'd never know.

But he was a patient man.

And _never_ was a strong word.

"As for the rest of the exam, you displayed a variety of skills in survival, from knowing how to locate and distill water, what plants and herbs were edible for consumption, how to start a fire, and cook without pots or pans, and how to hunt and skin your own game" Danzo continued on, before he lost himself too much in thoughts of the past, "That being said, there were some gaps in your practical application like not minimizing the smoke from your fire, or even considering whether or not it was safe to be creating a fire in the first place and give away your position"

Choji scratched his face sheepishly.

"Though I will relent that you will begin to shift into the necessary paranoid mindset once you receive more life experience. _However_ " Danzo emphasized, "As I stated to you earlier, you need to be mindful of your surroundings and consider the pros and cons of every decision you make and frame them in the mindset of a ninja and not a civilian camper"

"Understood" Choji nodded, his expression serious and focused.

"In addition, though you have absolutely zero talent in medical ninjutsu I do highly recommend that you learn the foods and edible plants and herbs that possess medicinal properties. Like Mullein leaves-"

"Can be placed in hot water to help with congestion" Choji cut in, before shrinking into his scarf slightly once he realized he just cut off the Elder mid-sentence.

"And dandelions?" Danzo prompted, pushing forward curiously.

"Can be used as a diuretic" Choji confidently replied, lifting his head out of his scarf once he realized he wasn't going to be scolded.

"Turmeric?"

"A spice also used for inflammation"

"Do I have to state the logic behind why knowing these could help save your teammates' lives?" Danzo stated, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"No sir"

"Good" Danzo nodded, mildly pleased at the boy's answer.

After a moment's hesitation Ino raised her hand.

Danzo eyed her curiously, slightly amused by the fact she was trying to be polite now.

Taking the Elder's attention as her cue Ino spoke, "Okay so, all this stuff just sounds more like personal things Choji needs to work on. You haven't really said anything that would qualify for putting him on probation".

"I'm not done" Danzo exclaimed unimpressed, "While you are correct in that nothing I have stated thus far would be enough to place him on probation, I merely started on the areas he did the best in. It was his poor performance on the remaining sections of the exam that ultimately led to my decision to place him on probation"

This time all three of the Genin-hopefuls winced.

"He has no ability in genjutsu and when tested he only managed to detect the first few low levels of illusions before succumbing to their effects, and was not able to demonstrate any method to break free of any of the illusions, _including_ the lowest level ones" Danzo proclaimed, his tone stern yet impartial, using similar tactics to his evaluation of the Hyuga girl and hitting the Akimichi with all the faults at once, "When tested in Tracking he demonstrated basic common sense on what he needed to do in theory, however when it came to the practical application he was not able to pick up the correct trail at all and ultimately never located his "captured ally" in the timeframe he was given"

With every statement Choji began to physically sink further and further into his chair.

"He demonstrated similar deficits in espionage as well. While he theoretically understood that he was required to find ways to gather the information he needed and keep to the shadows without being detected, he ultimately failed to do either effectively. Either making noise with inappropriate snacking or leaving behind bits of food at the crime scene that could be detected and give away his position by the enemy" Danzo continued on, giving the boy a thoroughly unimpressed glare that caused him to look down at the floor in shame, "He does not possess the sublty for assassination, though that can be mildly remedied should he use his knowledge of foods and plants to his advantage and exterminate a target via poison or their own allergies"

A barely there acknowledging twitch.

"He wasn't able to provide any additional torture methodologies other than physically beating on someone until the caved, nor did he have the stomach for such implementations either, and interrogations went similarly"

The chip bag crunched once more as the boy's hand started to shake.

"When it came to disguise and acting out a role as a plant in another country he almost immediately broke character when his button points were tested"

Danzo said nothing as the bag was dropped from the Akimichi's listless hand, floating silently down onto the floor.

"Seduction virtually everyone failed at so your scores there were unsurprising and ultimately dismissed...Though that does not mean the skill is not necessary in a basic form"

By this point the Akimichi's expression was one of acceptance and defeat.

Danzo resisted the urge to sigh in frustration.

Building _up_ someone's emotions and confidence in a _positive_ way was not his strong suit.

Remembering to use positive reinforcement was trying.

"The only other area you did not completely fail in was Care for Ninja Animals" Danzo continued on, folding his hands in front of him.

"We have a lot of farmland and livestock that we're in charge of and oversee" Choji muttered, his tone depressed, not even bothering to look the Elder in the eyes.

Danzo mentally sighed in relief that the boy was still listening to him.

"When tested for a summoning animal you were noted to have a high compatibility with bears. Knowledge I highly recommend you take advantage of" he implored.

Choji just gave him a numb nod.

"From what I've just told you, can you glean for me the other predominant reason you failed approximately half of your exam besides your knowledge base?" Danzo inquired

"...My snacking?" Choji guessed, sifting through his memory at some of the critiques the man had given him.

"Correct" Danzo exclaimed, his tone significantly (and intentionally) more gentle than when he was reviewing his poorer sections of the exam.

"We have already addressed ways to improve your stealth while still ensuring you maintain the calories you need to support usage of your clan's techniques. That being said, you do use food as a coping mechanism for your anxiety and your constant regular snacking is so unconscious and habitual you didn't think of the effects opening a crinkly bag of chips would have when breaking into a building or scouting through a forest when spying on the enemy. Not only that, but when Anko goaded you by trying to eat the last potato chip or using less than flattering terms when discussing overweight individuals you immediately broke character and lashed out at her in anger" Danzo detailed, his tone mostly neutral though one could her the undercurrent of disapproval, "You need to be more self-aware and work on not letting yourself get riled up over inconsequential things such as those. Should that have been a real undercover mission in another country you would have potentially gotten yourself and your teammates killed over a _potato chip_ "

"I understand" Choji exclaimed, gripping his legs almost painfully.

"And finally, your intelligence testing" Danzo proclaimed, watching as the Akimichi winced, his shoulders slumping even further if that was even possible

"As you have already guessed your intelligence scores in regards to academic and concrete factual knowledge were exceptionally low. A fact that is supported by your low written grades while attending the Academy" Danzo reported matter-of-factly, "You have basic general knowledge of facts and theory, but your in-depth knowledge of subjects, theoretics, and practical application is lacking. Something that showed during a majority of your testing in areas of specialization and assisted in part to your poor performance in those areas. While you had a general idea of what you needed to do in theory, you did not have the expansive knowledge nor practical experience to back you"

Danzo swore that at this point the Akimichi could give even the worst of Lord Hashirama's depressive moods a run for their money.

"That being said, you are far from a simpleton. You merely need to apply yourself more and not dismiss the academic side of your shinobi career as unimportant. If you would focus on the 'boring' subjects half as much as you did on the topics involving food perhaps you would not have been placed on probation at all" Danzo advised, leaning forward to prepare himself for the next part of the boy's assessment, "That being said...What you _do_ have is emotional intelligence"

Blink.

Blink.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

"...What?"

There it was.

"You know _people_. Their character and intentions. You didn't avoid Naruto because you saw past the whispers and loud bravado and saw that he was just a lonely orphan who was bullied just like you were. You advocated to let Kiba skip classes with you, Shikamaru, and Naruto even though he made fun of you all because you knew that deep down he was insecure as well. You don't need to verbally communicate with Shikamaru to understand one another because you _know_ him" Danzo proclaimed, an intentional impressed smirk adorning his lips, "You may not have the characteristic intelligence of a shinobi, but where it counts, you do see _more_ than others do"

Choji looked back up at the Elder in complete shock.

No one...had ever called him... _smart_ before...

"You see underneath the stigma and stereotypes. You see the potential. You see people who they truly are at their core. Especially once you get to know them" Danzo continued on, trying to keep the relief and smugness out of his voice, "Tell me. You never liked your teacher Mizuki did you?"

Shikamaru's eyes immediately narrowed at the sudden topic change.

Good.

Let's see how smart the Little Shikaku Junior is.

"No" Choji firmly confirmed, though his eyes still held a note of confusion.

"Why?" Danzo prompted.

"He just seemed...fake. Like he was trying too hard to _be_ nice sometimes...And then he would say things that really weren't nice at all. Especially to Naruto, me, Kiba, Shikamaru, and the girls in our class...But he would always try and explain it away as us misunderstanding him because we were just kids or something" Choji tried to explained, struggling to find the right words to describe why he just didn't like the Chunin professor.

Shikamaru suddenly went ramrod straight in his chair, his eyes widening in a frighteningly knowing way, his expression one of disbelief, as if he just figured out an answer to a question that was previously puzzling him.

"Mizuki-"

"Do well to remember that Konoha has secrecy orders in place for a reason" Danzo firmly proclaimed, immediately cutting the boy off before he could say something that would get him in trouble.

Shikamaru immediately shut his mouth, his lips thinning into a straight line, his eyes smoldering with a decisive anger that promised the recipient a calculated and appropriately painful demise.

Interesting.

 _Very_ interesting.

He would have to rethink some of his plans in light of this new...information.

But first things first.

"Understanding people and being able to socially interact with them in functional ways that do not jeopardize a mission is a crucial skill to have and it will serve you well moving forward" Danzo praised one final time, ensuring that the Akimichi continued to look him in the eyes, "Now that you fully understand the results of your assessment, I'm sure you can understand why I suggested placing you on probation. With your Jonin sensei you will work on improving the deficits in your skills and education and in 6-12 months you will be reassessed to see if you've made the progress required for you to continue being a member of Team 10"

"Why 6-12 months?" Choji inquired curiously, his nose scrunching up in confusion.

"The Chunin Exams" Shikamaru hypothesized, his eyes sharp as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"That is correct. Should your Sensei decide to have you participate in the Chunin Exams approximately 6 months from now then you will be tested prior to the Exam. Should he opt out of recommending you then you will have the full year to develop your skills before you are tested again" Danzo detailed.

"Just a reminder that while Chunin Exams may require a team, you each have to individually decide whether or not you believe you are _personally_ ready for the Exam. And there is absolutely no shame in wanting to wait and develop your skills more before testing yourselves at the next level" Asuma quickly assured the boy, not wanting him to get the wrong impression or feel pressured into doing something before he was ready, a notion Choji greatly appreciated.

"And as for future prospects...You are the typical frontline assault type, and with your teammates you function as the next generation Ino-Shika-Cho scout and capture Unit...And as the heir of the Akimichi clan I will bet you haven't thought much in regards to what direction you would like to take your shinobi career" Danzo pushed forward, his tone confident and knowing.

"Direction?...I mean, I'm going to be the next Akimichi clan Head…?" Choji stated uncertainly.

"That is what is expected of you, yes. But what about your goals and interests?" Danzo emphasized, raising an eyebrow at him.

"..."

"Have you ever considered joining the Ninjutsu Research Center and becoming a scientist?" Danzo inquired.

Rancorous laughter filled the room as Choji fought to breathe.

'Well. I suppose laughter is better than depression' Danzo mentally grumbled.

When Choji's laughter finally subsided to giggles he took another look at Danzo's unimpressed gaze and immediately silenced himself.

"Oh...You were serious"

"I'll have you know I rarely jest" Danzo stated pointedly.

"But you just went through how poor my academic knowledge was!" Choji exclaimed in disbelief.

"You have an unrivaled passion and knowledge for food, and when it came to crafting things such as food pills, yours were the best of your cohorts. Why not take things a step further and take that passion and improve upon the food pills currently in the market, or figure out ways to create something like a protein bar that contains the caloric equivalent of say, 10 bags of chips, and thereby cutting down the amount of dietary supplies your clan members would need?" Danzo challenged, unconcerned with how he was making the boy's head spin as the possibilities.

'Me?...A scientist...No way!...But...Could I...Could I _actually_ create something as great as the Three Colored Pills someday?' Choji thought dumbfounded, his eyes warring between hope and self-doubt.

"Do not be afraid to escape the tunnel vision of your clan's expectations and walk outside the path that is supposedly already mapped out for you. This is a new day and Era and you are your own person. Remember that" Danzo encouraged, giving the boy his last bit of two cents as he pushed his assessment file in front of him.

"Yes sir!" Choji proclaimed, fumbling slightly as he picked up the folder.

With a quick glance, Danzo noted that Asuma's eyes were narrowed at him in suspicion, but otherwise the man said nothing.

Well. One down, two to go.

"And now, Shikamaru Nara" Danzo proclaimed, shifting gears as he placed his hand atop the Nara's file, "You, young man, were an exceptionally complicated case. And I'm sure you've already deduced exactly what I mean"

"I have a pretty good idea," Shikamaru stated, his eyes sharp.

"If I had just assessed you based off of your scores from your time in the Academy I would have recommended that you drop from the Shinobi Corps" Danzo bluntly declared, ignoring Asuma's surprise, "But you knew that didn't you?"

"Your intentions were pretty clear. Those who couldn't hack it would be cut" Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly, his tone cold.

"The Village doesn't have time to waste on those only 'playing' Ninja" Danzo affirmed unphased, "You knew that you wouldn't be able to pass my Exam the same way you were able to skate by in the Academy, and you could deduce the consequences if you even so much as tried"

"And the results?" Shikamaru inquired almost nervously, though his expression was as hard as stone.

Danzo smirked.

"Based on your performance in the Exam I can report that you are in fact, second place out of all your cohorts in terms of possessing an overall balance of skills"

"WHAT?!" Ino roared in disbelief, standing up out of her seat in outrage, "There's just no way! Me, Sasuke, and Shino were the top of our class! Shikamaru's grades were almost as bad as Naruto's!"

"Did you completely miss the fact that your teammate just admitted to purposefully throwing his grades at the Academy?" Danzo inquired, folding his hands together in front of him as he felt with the unruly girl.

"You don't just go from 26th to 2nd place at the drop of a hat! That's impossible!" Ino exclaimed, smacking her hands down on the desk, her voice just shy of growling as she glared at her teammate.

"Are you accusing Shikamaru of cheating?" Danzo casually inquired.

"Well…"

"Do you honestly think he could have fooled the instructors into boosting his scores?" He questioned again.

"Well no but-"

"Then are you telling me my Exam is faulty?" He prompted further.

"No!"

"Then tell me what your logical explanation for this could be?" Danzo demanded, it clear in his expression that he expected some kind of reason or justification.

"...I don't have one" Ino reluctantly gritted out.

"Then _sit down_ initiate" Danzo commanded, the icy order causing a shiver up Ino's spine as her body unconsciously followed the order and immediately sat back down into her chair.

"As a tip for the future, unless you have the mental flexibility and quickness to either back up your accusations or bullshit your way through a theory or excuse, _keep your mouth shut_. Lest you find yourself in trouble for accusing the wrong person" Danzo harshly advised, the icy barbs in his tone making Ino gulp slightly in fear.

With the girl's disrespect effectively dealt with, Danzo turned his attention back to the Nara.

"Shikamaru Nara, you are an excellent candidate to remain in the Shinobi Corps" Danzo began, his gaze just as fixated on the Nara as the Nara's gaze was fixated on him, "In fact, you were able to score 2nd in terms of overall skills due to one single factor"

"Your intelligence"

Ino's mouth thinned into a straight line, the objection clear in her expression, though she wisely said nothing.

Good. Maybe she can learn after all.

"With an IQ of over 200, you are by far the most intelligent of your cohorts and I'd even go as far to say the only person in this Village who truly rivals your intelligence is your own father" Danzo praised.

He fought not to laugh when Asuma bit off the end of the cigarette he was chewing on and started coughing.

"Your observation, memory, and analytical skills are nothing less than exceptional. You have virtually perfect recall of events and remain aware of what goes on in your surroundings at all times, whether it is in regards to yourself or others. Even things that most would deem insignificant and dismiss you take note of, even if you cannot deduce its importance in that moment it remains catalogued in your mind should the information become necessary at a later time. Similarly, you keep track of where everything is located in relation to everything else, and are able to notice even the smallest infinitesimal change in something's position. And this applies to people as well. You also observe and study the behavior of others around you, seeing how they react, and from that you deduce how they will react given hypothetical scenarios. A strategy that, most of the time, you use to try and avoid conflict and conversations you do not wish to partake in. Unsurprisingly your keen observation and analytical skills translate over to your style of combat. You are able to formulate complex multilayer elaborate strategies based upon the vast amount of information you are constantly taking in. Information about your opponent, what they're wearing, words spoken, your surroundings, jutsu observed, anything and everything at your disposal that may be of assistance or a hindrance. Your intelligence is so great that you are easily able to stay ten steps ahead of your opponent and devise a hundred different possible strategic scenarios, and then systematically decide which plan is the correct one to use in a matter of minutes or even seconds. You make excellent use of misdirections, use small victories just to eliminate extraneous factors, feign defeat in order to reposition your opponents, and systematically test your opponent's boundaries and limitations while you engineer conditions that will lead your opponents to ultimately defeat themselves based on the information you observed while figuring out how their techniques worked along with simultaneously deducing their weakpoints" Danzo thoroughly detailed, actually taking a moment to take in a few subtle extra breaths after his long winded explanation, "And that is not even touching your academic and factual knowledge, STEM, or your potential in Cryptanalysis"

"..."

"..."

"...My brain hurts" Choji exclaimed, actually rubbing his temples.

He knew Shikamaru was smart. Like, _scary_ smart. But he didn't know he was _that_ smart.

"Shouldn't someone at the Academy have, I don't know, noticed _something_?" Asuma stated, the mild frustration in his tone bleeding through.

Or better yet, why didn't _Shikaku_ say something?

There was no way that man didn't know his own son had inherited his genius intellect and was intentionally slacking off in school.

"From the time Shikamaru had entered the Academy at six years old, and received his first syllabus, he had already systematically calculated the exact number of points he would have to score in each subject area across all six years in order for him to straddle the line of passing and not failing. He knew the exact number of errors he would have to make in ninjutsu, the exact number of genjutsu he had to detect, the exact amount of blows he had to score and the exact number of matches he could throw, and just how many questions he had to answer in order to pass with the most minimal amount of effort necessary" Danzo detailed, having memorized that section of Ibiki's report

"Still…" Asuma muttered.

"Shikamaru basically frustrated the teachers so much with his laziness and his habit of sleeping during class that they didn't bother with him and just labeled him as one of the class troublemakers" Ino exclaimed, coming out of her flabbergasted state and crossing her arms over her chest in frustrated exasperation.

Asuma merely frowned.

Even still…

"What I don't understand is if you're _that_ smart then why the hell would you _choose_ to fail your classes at the Academy in the first place?" Ino demanded, glaring at Shikamaru out of the side of her eyes.

"Because he was bored," Asuma hypothesized, "At least that was part of the problem anyway. He either already knew the information or was able to take it in so quickly that he didn't need to hear it a second time. Am I right?"

"Pretty much. Benefits of having a Father who's the Jonin Commander, and a Mom who was a former member of the Cryptanalysis Unit and takes no shit. The nanosecond she realized I inherited Dad's intelligence she had me start reading, writing, you name it, by the time I was one and half in order to "properly stimulate and engage my developing mind" and what have you. By the time I started the Academy I'm pretty sure I had almost finished reading the full six years worth of coursework" Shikamaru grumbled, painfully recalling all the work his Mom had put him through before he even entered the Academy.

"You could've been lauded as a genius like Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed, not comprehending her teammate's motives.

"Yeah. Because having fangirls and drawing unnecessary attention to myself is my life's goal" Shikamaru snorted, rolling his eyes at the other girl.

"Even so, if the Academy was so boring you could have just tried graduating earlier! I know in times of peace they usually don't allow it, but still! Exceptions have been made!" Ino retorted, not backing down.

"I think our Village's track record with child geniuses speaks for itself" Shikamaru deadpanned, his statement almost causing Asuma to choke on the other half of his cigarette.

"That's not the point! You put so much effort into meticulously and intentionally calculating every nuance of your grades just to _fail_! And I still don't understand _why_!" Ino groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Because it was too much work to be labeled a genius" Choji stated simply, his tone casual and matter-of-fact, looking at everyone in exasperation, as if the answer should have been obvious.

"As Shikamaru reported to Inoichi, it wasn't that Shikamaru didn't want to be a ninja. He just wanted to be an unremarkable one. He knows that one day he will be the Head of the Nara clan. That is unavoidable. But even so, he does not want a high huss and fuss life. His goal is to live unremarkably, free of any kind of struggle or conflict, eventually make it to chunin, get married to a woman who is neither too pretty or too ugly, have a son, then a daughter, and then to die just as unremarkably as he lived, in his sleep in his old age once his daughter finally is married herself" Danzo reported, thoroughly amused at how the revelation was playing out in front of him.

"..."

"..."

"I don't know whether to be impressed by your maturity, or depressed at the cynical unmotivated nihilistic view of life you have at the age of twelve" Asuma grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Graduating early would just bring unnecessary attention and a label that's historically proven to be more trouble than it's worth. Being labeled as a child genius would've had people putting a whole bunch of expectations and extra work on me that I didn't _want_. Besides, graduating early would mean leaving Choji behind and causing a political shit-storm over splitting up the 16th generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. So to answer your question. No. Graduating early wasn't worth the headache it would have caused" Shikamaru proclaimed, his tone one of finality.

"Now _that_ makes sense" Ino exclaimed, finally eyeing him in understanding.

"Having to fully explain that to you was a drag" Shikamaru groaned.

"Lazy ass genius" Ino grumbled, a scowl making its way into her face.

"That's me" Shikamaru sarcastically retorted.

"You know, now that I know that you're actually smarter than 99.99% of the people in this Village and officially ranked number two in our class, that hell will freeze over before I just let you laze around and do nothing right?" Ino proclaimed, making sure he _fully_ understood the ramifications of her finding out his dirty little secret.

"Troublesome"

"Consider it a work in progress" Asuma stated, very nearly having to hold Ino back from clobbering her teammate.

"Shall I continue?" Danzo inquired, raising an eyebrow at the four as if they were misbehaving children.

"By all means" Asuma replied, sarcastically waving his hand over in the Elder's direction.

"As I mentioned earlier your intelligence aided you in the specialized areas that you by all rights should not have scored as well as you did in" Danzo stated, redirecting them back to the matter at hand.

"When it came to tracking your observation and analytical skills allowed you to pick up on the minute traces of the "enemy" and deduce when you were being fed a dummy trail. And though you have no skill in chakra sensing, like all Nara you have a sensory link with your shadows and you wisely made use of that in order to assist you in tracking down your "captured ally" and locating them. For survival you knew what to do in theory and applied it best you could. You had some difficulty as it was your first time implementing such practices outside a textbook, but you faired well enough and your constant awareness of your surroundings aided you significantly" Danzo stated, bulldozing through the boy's assessment in order to reach the points he actually _needed_ to hit, "Unsurprisingly you also did well in the espionage portion of the exam, particularly in gathering information and keeping to the shadows. Your disguises were near flawless, utilizing little nuances that you had gleaned from the profile you were given of the "person" you were meant to imitate and thought fast on your feet when Anko tried pressuring you into breaking character"

"When it came to assassination, torture and interrogation Anko actually gave you a glowing review for your creative ideas and unusually extensive theories on effective torture methods despite your admittance on not having read much on the subjects" Danzo proclaimed before an amused smirk unwittingly quirked it's way into his face, "She also suggested you see both Ibiki and Inoichi weekly to make sure you don't turn into another mentally ill child genius, and that you release some of that pent up aggression you're hiding behind your lazy facade"

Shikamaru's resounding groan was deep and sincere.

"Just because I can logically deduce effective ways to assassinate, torture, and interrogate someone does _not_ mean I am a pent up angry kitten ready to scratch everyone's eyes out" Shikamaru grumbled out in exasperated frustration.

"Kitten?" Ino questioned, her face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Her words not mine" Shikamaru dismissively proclaimed.

"You really went for it didn't you?" Choji stated, chuckling to himself in amusement.

"This isn't funny. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid" Shikamaru snapped at him sharply, though that only made Choji giggle at his friend's predicament more.

"Well you're down the rabbit hole now. Might as well make the most of it" Asuma stated, patting Shikamaru on the shoulder in reassurance (and amusement).

Kid was just like his Father.

"Continuing on, seduction was your only weak point in the espionage section, but as I stated almost no one scored in that aspect anyway" Danzo dismissed.

"That still implies that someone did" Shikamaru retorted knowingly.

"And I'm sure you've already deduced who, but we are not talking about your classmates are we?" Danzo countered back.

"When it came to Care for Ninja Animals you had basic knowledge of how to handle messenger hawks, though you had no practical experience. But, like with everything else, you made due and adjusted accordingly. As an added boon you actually have knowledge on how to care for deer due to it being a part of your clan's traditions and customs. And when tested for a summoning affinity you were noted to be compatible with both the Nara clan deer _and_ owls" Danzo relayed.

"Owls are always good to have as messenger types" Asuma stated thoughtfully, "Not to mention having an avian summon would be beneficial during scouting, especially when it comes to Ino"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Danzo deadpanned.

Asuma resisted the growing urge to give the older man the middle finger when the kids weren't looking.

"Getting into the general studies, you have a talent for ninjutsu, specifically your clan's yin-based shadow techniques as well as a slight affinity for fuinjutsu. Though I attribute that, again, to your intelligence and recommend that you take advantage of said fact and learn how to tailor storage scrolls to contain additional surprises you can utilize in combat, and have to facilitate your strategies should you require additional supplies or resources that you don't have available around you" Danzo heavily stressed, knowing that at least Asuma would take his recommendation seriously, "You don't have a particular talent for medical ninjutsu, though your chakra control is decent enough, and unsurprisingly your expansive knowledge base included how to theoretically treat a number of injuries and conditions. However your implementation said knowledge, outside of what was taught at the Academy, requires more practical experience and training"

"And his chakra affinities?" Asuma inquired curiously.

'Getting impatient are we?' Danzo noted thoughtfully.

"A strong primary affinity for yin and fire release with a second affinity for earth release" Danzo replied, his tone neutral.

"Got your Mom's fire release huh? She's gonna be smug about that for days" Asuma chuckled.

"Learning fire release will serve you well both offensively, and for supplemental uses, like creating shadows from the light of the flames. And earth release is exceptionally versatile for a wide range of jutsu, from defense to offense to espionage and will serve to balance your skillset well" Danzo continued, decidedly ignoring the younger man's tangent.

"When it comes to your taijutsu skills you were merely average in your overall usage of the Academy style taijutsu, and displayed average in regards to speed and strength as well. What _did_ stand out however was the fact that your intelligence allowed you to find weaknesses in your opponent's taijutsu. You did _try_ to exploit that, but since your physical conditioning was only average your opponent was fast enough that your counters were ineffective" Danzo thoroughly detailed, "As you can already guess, my recommendation is for you to better your taijutsu skills and work on increasing your overall strength and speed so that you body is able to keep up with your mind. Gai specifically recommended that you learn the Konoha style: Bending Willow taijutsu form. A style that focuses on agility, evasion, and counterstrikes rather than strength and direct attacks"

Shikamaru just nodded in acceptance, mentally agreeing that the particular taijutsu style meshed well with his Clan's techniques (though he wasn't looking forward to the additional work it would bring). 

"The Nara clan focuses on mid to long range combat and your jutsu are dependent on the shadows around you. Should you be placed in a position where there are no shadows available to you, having other techniques in your arsenal may very well save your life" Danzo reminded him, knowing that the Nara loathed additional work that wasn't justified, "The same goes for combating someone who specializes in close range combat. If you're spending more time trying to keep your distance and avoiding your opponent in order to make the hand signs you need for your jutsu, then you are wasting precious time that could be spent elsewhere and giving your opponent the high ground in the fight. If you improve your taijutsu skills that problem will cease"

Danzo resisted the urge to scowl at the low grumble of displeasure the Nara tried to hide at the thought of the work that was needed to achieve all of what he was suggesting.

"On a similar vein, Tessen recommended that you start learning how to use a tanto in order to aid in improving your close range combat skills" Danzo soldiered on, withholding his commentaries (for now).

"I'm a fan of chakra metal myself" Asuma stated wistfully, "We'll see what we can find for you"

Shikamaru just gave him a grudging nod.

"Unsurprisingly you scored the best out of your class when it came to traps and I _highly_ recommend you continue facilitating such a talent" Danzo implored him.

Now _that_ got the Nara's attention.

" _I_ scored the best in traps?" Shikamaru questioned skeptically, eyes narrowed in suspicion at the Elder.

"Only due to technical skill" Danzo subtly implied, confirming the boy's suspicions.

"Ah"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Choji inquired, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Irrelevant" Danzo quickly dismissed, moving on to a too that didn't include their peers, "And the final section of the exam we have to discuss...Genjutsu"

Danzo noted that Asuma's attention immediately sharpened in his direction.

"Like with everything else your intelligence allowed you to detect even some of the highest levels of genjutsu your instructor used and you were even able to figure out how to free yourself using the genjutsu release technique. And if that didn't work you were not shy to breaking your fingers to shock yourself out of the illusions" Danzo detailed, ignoring the way the boy's teammates cringed in sympathy as they looked down at his fingers, as if expecting there to be bandages when there wasn't before, "You have potential to use the art yourself, and I recommend you take advantage of it and learn varying levels of illusions that you can use to supplement your strategies and improve upon the skills you already possess in espionage and stealth"

"A pretty glowing evaluation" Shikamaru stated blandly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Indeed" Danzo retorted, waiting for the Nara to ask him the question he's been dying to ask him.

"That's not all you have to say though is it?" Shikamaru stated.

It wasn't a question.

"No it is not" Danzo confirmed, straightening in his seat as he pressed his fingers down on the boy's file, "This exam was an outlier. You knew the stakes so you had the one thing you didn't have while attending the Academy"

"Motivation" Asuma surmised, rubbing his chin.

Danzo nodded.

"You avoid conflict, struggles, and anything that forces you to put out more work than you would like to give, which is on average very little. You want to skate by in life without being forced to take on more responsibilities than you choose to take on yourself, or in the case of your status as clan heir, responsibilities you already have. You want to live an unremarkable life with as little to no work as possible. And as such I would like you to do something right now" he proclaimed, his tone not giving anything away.

"...What?" Shikamaru hesitantly inquired.

"I want you to turn to each of your teammates and tell them their lives don't matter to you"

"Excuse me?!" Shikamaru demanded, his eyes burning in the rages of the offense, a sneer quickly replacing the carefully woven facade of carelessness and nonchalance.

"I don't see what the problem is? Your actions already speak for themselves, or are you just too much of a coward to say it candidly to their faces?" Danzo challenged, unflapped by the boy's flaring anger.

"You think I wouldn't care if-"

"You don't have to say it. Because from this point forward that is exactly what you will imply to them every time you choose to cloud-watch instead of train. Every time you complain about how "troublesome" something is and proceed to roll over and take a nap instead of dealing with it. You are a shinobi. We live and breathe conflict and uncertainty every moment of our lives. If you are not prepared to deal with that and the work that comes along with it, then I recommend dropping out of the program now and sparing your teammates the day they will die because of your complacency and lack of motivation in the very profession that hinges upon being able to count on the very people beside you to have your back and not give up just because something is difficult" Danzo exclaimed, slamming his hands down upon the desk with commanding finality, the sound echoing eerily throughout the now silent room.

"Survivor's guilt is not pretty to say the least... Especially when you're the only surviving member of your team" Asuma sighed, harshly rubbing his temples at the reminder of just how much Kakashi had _never_ truly recovered after he'd lost every one of his teammates and family members in horribly tragic ways.

"......It was never your recommendation that I continue with the Ninja Program" Shikamaru stated, his eyes dark and loathing.

Though whether the loathing was directed internally or at himself, Danzo wasn't completely sure.

Both probably.

"The final decision doesn't lay with me" Danzo replied, eyeing the Nara carefully, "You have to ask _yourself_ if you should be a member of the Shinobi Corps or not"

".....And if I want to?" Shikamaru asked.

For the briefest of moments Danzo saw the hesitancy, the uncertainty and fear in his eyes before it was methodically hidden.

"Then you know what you have to work on," Danzo stated bluntly.

"And my future?...From _your_ perspective" Shikamaru inquired curiously.

"Nara Clan Head. Jonin Commander. Konoha Chief Strategist" Danzo listed.

"That's the path lined up for me...But not the only path you see" Shikamaru challenged.

'Not anymore anyway' Danzo thought wryly.

"I do have a far more interesting prospect in mind for you" Danzo admitted, steepling his fingers in front of his face, a gesture that made Asuma narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"And that is?" Shikamaru prompted, his tone almost eager.

"How do you feel about specializing as a Sabotage ninja?" Danzo suggested curiously.

"Sabotage?" Both Asuma and Shikamaru echoed, though Asuma's voice carried a far more angry edge to it.

"There's a calculated ruthlessness to you that I don't think _you_ even realize" Danzo stated almost off-handedly, a dark gleam in his eyes as a smirk made its way into his lips, "Just think. With your intelligence you could do so much more than come up with preventative measures, war plans, counterattacks and strategies. You take out the enemy and systematically destroy the threat at its _source_ rather than wait for it to come knocking at our door"

And judging by the calculated gleam in the Nara's eyes as the gears started turning in his head, Danzo had no doubt that Shikamaru Nara knew exactly what he meant.

Danzo could imagine it.

A small no-name country that supplied iron ore to one of their competitors.

Rather than dispatch a squad to destroy the mine and possibly implicate themselves and start a war, they would send Shikamaru instead.

Rather than blowing up the mine, Shikamaru would make it as if the country just hit a string of natural bad luck.

First, an unfortunate occurrence of subsidence. Then, the discovery of an uncontrollable case of blackdamp. Maybe a convenient rumor of better work at another mine a country away.

Thereby causing the "unfortunate" collapse of a country's mining system and main trade, forcing their competitors to seek the necessary iron ore for their weapons elsewhere, without ever suspecting their interference in the matter.

Yes. He could _definitely_ imagine it.

"Would this be an Anbu position or a specialized one?" Shikamaru wisely inquired.

"Yes" Danzo replied, keeping his answer intentionally vague.

Danzo fought a smug grin at the sight of a sudden _smoldering_ cigarette.

'I guess I stoked the flames a bit too much' Danzo thought wryly.

"If you are interested in the prospect then I recommend focusing your academic studies on other countries and politics, and further specializing your skills in espionage, disguise, and torture, interrogation. Once you make chunin feel free to seek me out and we can speak more on the matter" Danzo continued on (while he still had his eyebrows), pushing the Nara's file closer to him.

"You can do a lot for your Village Shikamaru" Danzo exclaimed, seeing the uncertainty and conflict in the boy's eyes, "You yourself may not be able to live the way you would prefer...But you can make it so your children and grandchildren can have that choice if they so wish"

Shikamaru merely stared at the file as if it had personally offended him.

Danzo fought the urge to laugh.

He supposed it did.

Everything about the assessment was the antithesis of his preferred nature, and a massive temptation all rolled into one.

It'll be interesting to see what the boy ultimately decides when the time comes.

Though if the sudden smell of ash in the air was any indication, he better conclude this team review as quickly as possible and move on to the final brat.

"And last but not least we have Ino Yamanaka" Danzo continued, mentally preparing himself for the next hurdle, "Much like your teammates, you were an aggravatingly complex case. Though for different reasons then the boys"

Ino immediately straightened up at being addressed... _And_ narrowed her eyes at the Elder for his slight.

"Tell me. Where do you see yourself, say twenty years from now?" Danzo inquired, momentarily taking Ino off guard with the seemingly random question.

"I will be married. The Head of the Yamanaka clan. And more than likely also running the Yamanaka Flower Shop" Ino exclaimed, recovering quickly.

"And can you point out to me which of those three statements is faulty thinking?" Danzo asked.

"... I'm sorry, what?" Ino stumbled, thrown for a loop once again.

"Tell me, what is your _personal_ goal?" Danzo tried again.

"To be a strong Kunoichi without having to sacrifice beauty and style" Ino proclaimed without an ounce of hesitation.

"And what part of that goal screams, "I need to be married", to achieve that?" Danzo challenged.

"I-uh…"

"Out of everything, being married was the first thought that popped into your mind when I asked you where you saw yourself in twenty years" Danzo began, his tone stern as he tapped his fingers together thoughtfully, "Not Head of the Yamanaka clan. Not a Jonin. Not a part of the Intelligence Division or even running your clan's business. _Marriage_ "

Ino's expression went carefully blank, her posture immediately defensive, but Danzo refused to falter either.

"You are letting some fantastical romanticized notion hold the reigns of your mind and erroneously take first priority in _every_ aspect of your life. Steering your actions and directing your behavior when it comes to both your personal life _and_ your life as a shinobi of this Village'' Danzo harshly reprimanded, the complete and utter disappointment evident in his tone, "This is not the Warring States Era. You will not be married off by the time you are thirteen, fourteen years old, and therefore you should _not_ be as dedicated as you are to appealing yourself to the opposite sex in order to find a suitable husband to carry on your bloodline"

This time the Yamanaka did wince, her ice queen facade cracking at the seams as he noticed the shame and embarrassment peeking in through the edges of her expression.

Good.

"You are the Yamanaka clan heiress. At the age of twelve, finding a husband shouldn't even _be_ on any priority list of yours. And yet in your mind you have twisted it into one of your defining characteristics that it is somehow necessary for determining how successful of a ninja you are" Danzo soldiered on, chipping away more and more of the frozen mask on the girl's face, "So I will ask you again. How does marrying a "mysterious, strong, and handsome clan heir" make _you_ a strong yet beautiful and stylish Kunoichi?"

"...It...It doesn't" Ino stuttered, her voice almost as shattered as the cold mask she had first out up the moment he started challenging her beliefs and resolve.

"Is that a question? And here Iruka told me you were one of the more confident and outspoken of your peers" Danzo jabbed, purposely pushing her button points.

"Having a husband isn't what defines me as a strong, beautiful and stylish Kunoichi" Ino confidently exclaimed, her fiery gaze daring the Elder to challenge her words.

He didn't.

He had already gotten the reaction he wanted out of her after all.

"No it isn't. And frankly, you don't strike me as the type who would just sit back and be a trophy wife tending to the children in the home" Danzo confidently professed.

"Hell will freeze over before I'm anyone's stay-at-home prize! _I'm_ the future Head of my Clan! If anything my _husband_ will be the trophy wife! Not _me_ " Ino righteously declared.

"Then tell me. If you are _not_ to be married at thirteen years old, and you are _not_ planning on immediately retiring as a ninja the moment you find a husband. Then _why_ are you dedicating so much of your precious time and efforts into impressing boys rather than improving your skills so you can become a _chunin_?" Danzo demanded.

"I...I…"

"Why is impressing boys so important?" Danzo implored.

"I.."

"Why is impressing _Sasuke_ more important?"

Ino didn't have an answer.

"Why is impressing _him_ more important than your training? Than your goals? Than friendships?" Danzo prodded, pushing and pushing her until he had backed her right into the corner he wanted her in.

"I'm not the one who broke off our friendship!" Ino suddenly shouted, her stress, confusion, and frustrations exploding outward like a volcano.

Why the hell was her personal life getting such a third degree?

Not even Shikamaru was admonished half as badly as her.

It wasn't fair!

Danzo raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Sakura Haruno wasn't the only girl in your class" Danzo reminded her, dismissing her comment like a pesky fly, "And yet until the two of you became rivals she was your _only_ real friend in it. Why? We're the other kids not up to your standards?"

"Because the Academy is a stunt! It's used as a vessel to shape clan relations, reaffirm alliances and to determine your worth as a shinobi. It's simple clan competitiveness and politics" Ino asserted, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"And why do you think that?" Danzo inquired curiously.

She wasn't wrong, but he wanted to hear her take on how the Academy is.

A first account perspective if you will.

"Don't patronize me. I may have complained about not being placed on Sasuke's Team, but I've known since I was four years old that when I graduated the Ninja Academy that I would be placed on the same team as Choji and Shikamaru. No exceptions. And as clan heiress I have to make sure that I don't shame the Yamanaka name and that I do better than the rest of my peers. _Especially_ the other girls" Ino declared matter-of-factly, "The point of the Academy is not to make friends. Sakura was an exception, not the rule. And even _that_ went up in flames no matter how long I tried to stall it. But even then I was just stalling the inevitable. Friendships just aren't possible in a place that pits everyone against each other"

"You are absolutely right" Danzo announced, making the girl almost face-fault, "And yet you are also absolutely wrong"

Ino was ready to bang her head on the desk in frustration.

She just couldn't read this guy at all!

"The Academy does promote competition between the students and the public ranking system judges your worth in comparison to your peers. Those from a clan are expected to perform better than their shinobi-born and civilian-born peers, and clan heirs have the additional pressure of having to succeed those expectations even further. This _does_ make forming friendships more difficult as everyone is, in a sense, competing to one up each other and prove their worth in some way. And not forming friendships makes it easier to take advantage of every opportunity to step over your fellow classmates and improve your ranking" Danzo conceded, detailing some of the many issues he was vying to change within the Academy's structure.

"Exactly" Ino nodded, her mask of confidence back in place, "Nothing personal. Just politics"

"Except a part of it is personal, isn't it? At least when it comes to Sakura Haruno" Danzo challenged again.

"Of course it is! We're rivals" Ino declared, narrowing her eyes at the Elder, annoyed at the constant whiplash he was giving her.

"Why?" Danzo questioned, folding his hands in front of him.

" _Why_?! Because we're…"

...She couldn't finish.

She couldn't say it.

"Because why? Don't get embarrassed on me now" Danzo taunted, knowing full well what likely had the girl tongue-tied, "If you're rivals with someone you should be able to state with conviction why and what you're competing over"

"..."

She couldn't say it.

If she did...To _him_ …

No... Just no.

An answer like that wouldn't be acceptable to an experienced war veteran like him.

"And if you _can't_ " Danzo barbed out, his voice as cold and sharp as steel, "Then maybe you should be questioning why you are rivals at all"

Inhale.

One breath. Two.

"We're competing with who wins Sasuke's heart first" Ino declared, looking the Elder straight in the eyes as she proclaimed the words unwavering to his face.

"Is that so?" Danzo stated, his casual dismissive tone immediately rubbing her the wrong way.

"Yes," Ino proclaimed through grit teeth.

"Are you sure?" Danzo inquired, his tone sounding like he was questioning an ignorant child.

"I think I'd know why my ex-best friend broke off our friendship and declared us rivals" Ino retorted coldly.

"Are you so sure?"

"Stop saying that!" Ino roared, slamming her hands down on the desk once again, having finally reached her breaking point, "You don't know anything! So stop acting like some smug know-it-all! Sakura broke off our friendship because she found out that I had an actual crush on Sasuke too and not just admiration! That's it. End of story. _Goodbye_!"

Silence.

"If you are quite done with your cathartic tirade?" Danzo questioned, raising an unamused eyebrow.

Ino clenched her teeth together and sat back in her chair.

Danzo had no doubt that if her eyes could kill he'd be dead ten times over.

But he wasn't here to be her little cheerleader.

He was here as her wake-up call.

"What if I told you that may not be the case? That while your not-so-secret crush on Sasuke Uchiha may have been the final straw and the excuse she needed, but not the _real_ reason she broke off your friendship to become rivals at all?" Danzo inquired, proving her reactions further.

"And how would _you_ know?" Ino bit out bitterly.

"There is a reason I had mental health evaluations completed on everyone. This happened to come up in hers" Danzo stated casually, knowing that the Yamanaka's attention was now thoroughly his.

"..........Sakura…It wasn't about Sasuke?" Ino stated, her voice almost timid as she looked upon the Elder in hopeful disbelief, all traces of rage vanishing into the wind.

"No. It wasn't" Danzo confirmed, "The true heart of the issue was you and her"

"Us? But we-"

"I highly recommend that the two of you have an honest heart to heart after all the evaluations are done. It may shed some much needed light on the motivations and reasons behind what really caused her to break off your friendship two years ago" Danzo implored her, not wanting to give too much away, especially since he hasn't had a chance to even talk with the Haruno girl yet, "That being said. You entered the Academy with preconceived notions of your future squad so you didn't bother with any other "alliances'' unless it benefited you for a school project. And even then those "alliances" were fleeting. You made sure to establish yourself amongst the female population as the Queen Bee. You saw yourself as superior, but still was sure to "play nice" with your fellow female peers should they become useful to you, and ensured that they respected you through a combination of your skills and fierce assertiveness"

"Yeah. So?" Ino dismissed, not understanding how any of that was necessarily a bad thing.

She just followed what everyone else was doing and did what was expected of her.

She just did it better than everyone else (well, mostly everyone).

"While I can respect having made yourself the Alpha female of the class, where did bossing everyone around and treating them as your subordinates and lessers get you?" Danzo questioned once again.

"If I say, the original top three of my graduating class, I'm assuming that I'd be wrong" Ino grumbled, getting fed up with all the devil's advocate the older man was forcing her to do.

"You were the top Kunoichi of your class. And in the Top three in terms of overall grades" Danzo conceded.

" _And_?" Ino prompted, knowing there was far more to his answer then that.

"It's quite lonely at the top isn't it?" Danzo stated, almost as if he were describing the weather.

Ino blanched. Completely thrown once again.

"No friends. A bitter rivalry you don't truly understand. Teammates who don't really like you because you ignored and insulted them throughout your school years together" Danzo callously listed, though his tone and expression were neutral, "All over "politics'' as you called it. Politics and childish notions of romance"

Ino's hands clenched into fists, her knuckles white from the strain.

"Wouldn't it have been nicer to have other girls over your house. Braiding each other's hair and talking about the latest Kunoichi styles in _Killer Women Monthly_?" Danzo hypothetically proposed.

"Well-"

"And as the future Head of the Yamanaka, wouldn't it have been smarter to befriend talented future prospects and ally them to your clan?" Danzo challenged, not giving the girl a moment's reprieve.

He wasn't wrong.

He wasn't wrong, but Ino just wanted him to _shut up_.

Just for one moment.

Just one moment so she could _think_. 

Naturally her wish wasn't granted.

"Instead, you treated everyone as beneath you. Including the girl you called your best friend" Danzo continued, bulldozing forward.

"What?! No I-"

"Are you telling me that you considered Sakura Haruno an equal two years ago?" Danzo challenged, giving the girl a withering glare.

"..."

"How about now? You call her your rival but do you consider her to be your equal?" Danzo pressed.

"..."

"So I'll ask you again. Are you _sure_ she broke off your friendship to become rivals solely because of a _boy_?" Danzo questioned her once again, everything finally coming full circle.

"..."

Ino didn't know what to say.

Could...Could Elder Danzo actually be _right_?

After everything...The vicious name-calling. All the bitter jabs and low blows...Was it really never about Sasuke at all...

"You were so busy ensuring your place at the top that you didn't see the bigger picture around you...The _people_ around you" Danzo emphasized, seeing that he had finally gotten through to the stubborn young girl, "You cared about Sakura Haruno like a younger sister. You treated her with genuine kindness unlike the necessary kindness you showed to your classmates, but you never thought of her as your equal. You saw her _potential_ , and like the florist you are, you wanted to cultivate your friend so that she eventually would bloom into a beautiful flower like you were. Thus when she broke off your friendship you were bitter, angry, and hurt, and frankly you still are"

Ino winced, rubbing the back of her neck in a mix of embarrassment and discomfort.

" _This_ is why I believe you are so obsessed with winning Sasuke Uchiha's heart. Because Sasuke Uchiha was the reason you believed your friend broke off your longtime connection for. So you'd be damned before you let her come out on top when you were the Queen Bee. _And you would remind her of that too_ " Danzo stressed, his tone harsh and cruel in an attempt to mimic the feelings Ino likely felt herself, "If she wanted to be rivals then you would treat her like all the rest of the girls in your class. A competitor you needed to step over to prove your worth. And if winning Sasuke Uchiha's heart was how to prove that, then you would make sure you did"

Ino flinched, unconsciously flashing back to some of the more petty and frankly down-right mean stunts she pulled in revenge against Sakura for what she had seen as an ungrateful slight against her.

"Perhaps at one point you _did_ admire Sasuke's skills and talents and thought his aloof and frankly rude personality was mysterious and cool, but winning his heart didn't run your life until you and Sakura became rivals. After which you did anything you could to get his attention and be "attractive" for him. So much so that you created an obsession and a Liar's Palace within your mind that winning his heart would make you the best Kunoichi of your year and _not_ how skilled you were at your jutsu" Danzo snorted in derision.

Now it was the Yamanaka's turn to play eye avoidance.

"You even started adopting ridiculous civilian-born fallacies like the idea that somehow _dieting_ would make you more attractive to boys" Danzo sneered, resisting the urge to smack himself in the forehead, "Fortunately your Father doesn't let you _actually_ diet and thankfully put his foot down to squash the utter blasphemy as much as possible when it comes to your stubbornness and irrationality"

Ino cringed at the memory.

So long as her grades were good and she and Sakura's rivalry didn't end with any injuries, her Father had mostly let her do as she pleased with her life and didn't interfere with either her "crush" on Sasuke or her failed friendship with Sakura, convinced that both were just a phase that would end once she became a Genin.

But the moment the word "diet" had so much as left her mouth...Her Father had closed the lid on that so tight it would never see the light of day again, lest she wanted immediate counseling sessions with one of her retired clan members.

So her version of "dieting" was more just making sure she only took in the _exact_ number of calories she needed to take in per day, varied by how much training she had put in. No more. No less.

And even _that_ was pushing it when it came to her Father...

"As a clan heiress yourself, I would've thought common sense would have kicked in at some point, and made you realize that if you _really_ wanted to attract the Uchiha's attention then you needed to _train_ and impress him with your skills not your _appearance_ " Danzo chastised, rolling his eyes at the sheepish expression on the girl's face, "Keep in mind the boy was raised since birth to be a _warrior_ , and only respects those with power. How someone looks outside their combat forms means nothing to him"

Ino...Had to concede to that point.

Sasuke never did seem to pay anyone any attention unless it was something shinobi related...Or their name was Naruto…

WAIT.

………….No way…...Was it possible…?

No. No, she was just overthinking things...Maybe...Possibly...

"But that is besides the point" Danzo exclaimed, breaking Ino out of her thoughts, "You are making your entire ninja career about a _boy_. A boy who doesn't care nor acknowledge your existence as anything other than an annoyance"

'A boy who, as it turns out, may not even _like_ girls...Or _anyone_ in that way' Ino mentally cringed, suddenly feeling exceptionally guilty for all the years she had...pestered her classmate.

"You are a strong-willed, stubborn and talented young woman who has a bright potential future in front of her. Do you _really_ want to continue throwing all of what you have left away for a _boy_? To be Mrs. Uchiha the housewife? Or do you still believe in your goal to be a strong and stylish future Head of the Yamanaka clan?" Danzo questioned, noting a new gleam in the Yamanaka's eyes.

She had realized something.

Though what, he wasn't quite sure.

"I _am_ the future Head of the Yamanaka clan. And no man is taking that away from me!" Ino proudly declared, this time slamming her fist down onto the desk in firm unwavering resolution.

"Good" Danzo praised, a relieved smile on his face at whatever had gone through the girl's mind for everything to finally sink in, "Remember those convictions moving forward. Mend those bridges. Define who you are through your actions and not who you are in relation to other people"

"Yes sir!"

"Fabulous. Now that we have that headache out of the way we can get into the meat of your assessment" Danzo exhaled in relief.

Ino immediately sat up straighter.

"Ino Yamanaka" Danzo began, "Now that we have cleared up all your previous unshinobi-like misconceived notions, I am proud to say that you are, _now_ , an excellent candidate to remain in the Shinobi Corps"

Ino's smile was radiant.

"In terms of overall skills you ranked fourth in your class" Danzo relayed, ignoring the girl's smug look, "You have a talent for ninjutsu. Not only with the yin-based mind techniques of your clan, but in medical ninjutsu as well"

"You have the fourth best chakra control in your class and like many of your clansmen you are a sensory-type. In fact, while your range isn't all that large right now, you have a particular talent for detecting changes and disturbances in people's chakra" Danzo detailed, "My recommendation is for you to cultivate your ninjutsu skills as much as possible. I am aware that you have already started mastering the Mind Transfer jutsu, however I am specifically recommending that you learn the Mind Destruction and Mind Transmission techniques as well"

Ino blinked in surprise.

Were her clan's techniques _that_ well known...Or was it that Elder Shimura was just that _old_?

"While a useful tool for espionage, the Mind Transfer jutsu is not a suitable combat technique to use in a straight up fight. It leaves your body vulnerable and your teammates with the extra task of having to both guard your body and fight their own battles as well" Danzo warned, having seen the trio's Fathers in many perilous situations in the years past, "That's where the Mind Destruction jutsu comes in. It will allow you to take over your opponent's body without taking any unnecessary risks"

Ino hummed in consideration.

She hadn't been planning on learning the Mind Destruction jutsu until after she mastered the Mind Transfer jutsu...But she had to admit that his recommendation _did_ make sense.

"As for the Mind Transmission jutsu, I should think it would be obvious why a shinobi team would benefit from being able to silently communicate via telepathy in the middle of a battlefield or enemy territory" Danzo stated, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes sir" Ino exclaimed, giving him a confirming nod.

"I also recommend that you work on developing your chakra sensing skills as much as possible. Being able to accurately detect the enemy around you will only aid you and your team in mitigating any ambushes that may be attempted against you while out in the field" Danzo continued, seeing as she didn't have any questions, "And while learning your clan's various support and espionage-type techniques will make you an invaluable member of any scouting or reconnaissance team you are on, like I stated for your teammates, learning elemental techniques will help balance out your jutsu repertoire. Your clan's techniques make you a mid-range fighter. Learning close and long distance jutsu will both keep your opponent on their toes and give you a better chance at surviving a fight with different ranged combatants"

Danzo immediately cut Asuma off before he could even open his mouth, "And before you ask, her primary affinities are yin and earth release. And a minor affinity for water release"

"Earth to shield, and water to attack. Not bad" Asuma muttered, thinking of who he could get to help him teach Ino water release.

He could probably wrangle Izumo and Kotetsu into helping him...

"That was the general recommendation yes" Danzo stated, taking advantage of the Jonin's distraction to move forward, "Lastly, my final recommendation for you in regards to ninjutsu would be to take advantage of your affinity for medical ninjutsu and become a field medic"

"A field medic? What's the difference between a field medic and regular one?" Ino questioned, confused by the clear distinction.

Danzo merely gave her an unimpressed look.

"Besides the obvious" Ino deadpanned, crossing her arms across her chest with a huff.

"Field medics are significantly harder to train, hence why there are so few of them. Becoming a field medic requires an entirely different skill set than someone vying to become a medical ninja and work in the hospital" Danzo explained, "The ninja in question needs to be able to be able to hold their own in a fight. To be evasive enough not to get injured. And most importantly, _not_ get in the way of the other members on the team"

He resisted the urge to sigh when he was met with three owlish faces waiting expectantly for him to continue.

"A combat medic's primary duty when requested on a mission is to act as the team's healer. However, the medic also has to have the basic training of a regular member of the Shinobi Corps. They have to know how to be stealthy. To adapt quickly to changing situations and dangers. To be strong enough to protect themselves and their teammates in case they are attacked, while at the same time still carrying out the duties they were specifically requested for. In short, field medics are not to be a _liability_ " Danzo pointedly concluded, praying he finally got his point across.

"I get it. Field medics not only have to be fully trained medical ninja, but they also have to be fully trained in everything a member of the regular Shinobi Corps has to be trained in to be on the front lines" Ino restated in simpler terms.

"That...Sounds _really_ hard" Choji commented warily.

"Indeed it is. It takes years to properly train a medical ninja and even longer to properly train a field medic. And even fewer have the potential for it. Your proctors Nono and Kabuto Yakushi are two of the few accomplished field medics in Konoha" Danzo proudly revealed.

"And...You think I could be a field medic?" Ino inquired almost nervously, her tone in stark contrast to her usual confident persona.

"You have the potential for it. You may not be the most talented medical ninja in the world, but having those supplementary skills may very well save many peoples' lives" Danzo stated truthfully, "And while I do highly recommend that you learn medical ninjutsu, there is another branch of the medical field that I _do_ specifically think you could potentially shine above all others in"

"And that would be?" Ino inquired curiously, almost inching to the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"Herbology and poisons" Danzo proclaimed.

"Wait like-"

"Yes. Like the extensive knowledge you already possess when it comes to the uses and meanings of flowers" Danzo confirmed, "Just think, actually taking the knowledge base you already have and _applying_ it to something worthwhile and fruitful. You already know what flowers contain poisons. Why not go a step further and learn how to craft your own? You could be Konoha's next greatest Poison-Mistress. Maybe even surpass Lady Shizune herself"

Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"Now how does that fit into your vision of being a strong and stylish Kunoichi?" Danzo smirked, a smug sparkle in his eyes.

"I'd say I'm liking the new direction my future seems to be going in," Ino declared, a shark-like grin adorning her face.

"Nothing like rearranging a few priorities to open up a new path for yourself in life" Danzo proclaimed before centering himself again.

"Next up is your genjutsu skills. You did fairly well at detecting varying levels of illusions, though you did have more difficulty escaping the higher level ones. Thanks to your chakra control you were eventually able to use the genjutsu release technique, however it didn't always work, so you made do with freeing yourself the old fashioned way. Pain" Danzo detail, returning to lecture mode, "You have the potential to use the art yourself once you refine your chakra control a bit more, and I specifically recommend that you take advantage of your Flower Shop roots and learn how to use scent-based floral illusions. A type of genjutsu that is significantly harder to free yourself from as you are actually inhaling the toxins causing the illusions"

"How about combining poisons and scent-based genjutsu?" Ino casually suggested, pretending to find her nails interesting.

"Now _that's_ thinking like a shinobi" Danzo commended, earning a sharp smile from the young Kunoichi-in-training.

Danzo was pretty sure he had heard the Nara mutter, "Damn scary women", but that was irrelevant.

Amusing. But irrelevant.

"As for your close combat skills, you are good with the Academy style taijutsu, but are not trained in any other variation of combat style. As such your attacks are simple, basic, and predictable to others who've also been trained in the same style. Like your teammate, Gai also recommended that you learn the Konoha style: Bending Willow taijutsu form in order to offset your predictability and give you a good way to defend yourself should you be forced into close combat" Danzo explained, refocusing the Yamanaka's attention to the seriousness of the matter at hand, "Tessen and Hayate also recommended you get yourself either a tanto or a short sword to aid you in this since you are not naturally a straight combat type"

"We can test out both and see which one you ultimately prefer" Asuma promised her, giving the girl a light pat on the shoulder.

Danzo sucked in a breath, readying his ears for the wrath he was about to invoke next.

"I also personally recommend that you change your so called, ninja attire, to something more functional and appropriate for battle"

Annnndddd

"WHAT?! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?! I-"

"Yes, yes you look stylish and cute. But your legs and abdomen are overexposed and even using ninja bandages to wrap some of those areas will not properly protect you from kunai, shuriken, and other various bladed or blunt weapons" Danzo deadpanned, his expression one of an immovable wall, "Your skirt gets too much in the way when you have to jump around. Not to mention if you are forced to fight someone at close range the material tangles within your legs and it can be used against you if your opponent decides to use it like a handle and yank you around, or pin the loose fabric to a surface in order to momentarily trap you"

"That's…"

"No one is saying that you have to wear the functional and bland shinobi uniform that you typically see those chunin and up wearing. But you _do_ have to be smart and actually consider the functionality of your outfit. At least until you are strong enough to get away with wearing an outfit like Kurenai or Anko" Danzo assured her, "I think that's something else to strive for don't you?"

".....I told you that I wanted to be a strong Kunoichi that didn't have to sacrifice beauty and style and I stand by that! Just wait! I'll show you that I can wear something both functional and fashionable" Ino swore, eyes burning in promise.

"Challenge accepted" Danzo conceded, "I look forward to seeing what you will come up with"

At the very least it may give him a laugh.

Or turn out to be something amazing.

You never can tell what direction someone will go in until they're pushed after all.

"Now. As for the areas of specialization your skills did fluctuate quite a bit" Danzo stated, recentering the conversation once again.

"When it came to tracking you made use of your sensory skills and textbook knowledge on how you were, in theory, supposed to track down your opponent. However, when that failed to work you instead made use of your clan's Mind Transfer jutsu to take over a bird and locate your "kidnapped ally" that way, showing good adaptability in an area you didn't have much skill in" Danzo praised, "My recommendation to you is to further develop your basic tracking skills should you be unable to use your sensing technique and Mind Transfer jutsu"

He could almost see the mental notes Asuma was compiling in his head when it came to his suggestions.

Well, at least he didn't have to worry about _that_ aspect being followed.

"In survival you demonstrated extensive knowledge of edible plants, though your practical application of setting up camp, creating a fire, collecting food and game etcetera left more than a little to be desired, but you more or less made due" Danzo continued, "You didn't like the possibility of getting dirty and sleeping on the ground with the bugs and animals, though you tolerated it for the exercise. You also kept an eye on the weather for the sole reason you didn't want to be cold or rained on, rather than how it would affect your "mission" so to speak"

Danzo paused to look at the girl incredulously.

"Keep in mind you are first and foremost a shinobi. Not a fashion model. Your appearance, creature comforts, and how clean you are, come second to the mission, especially when it can jeopardize everyone's safety" Danzo stated, his tone stern.

Ino scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Unsurprisingly you did well in the intelligence gathering portion of the espionage exam, and you did fairly well for yourself in both stealth and disguise as well" Danzo reported, folding his hands together in front of him, "Assassination you were decent enough, though you don't have a particular affinity for that specific field. Although-"

"That can be remedied if I become the next Poison-Mistress" Ino cut in, feeling slightly bold.

"Precisely" Danzo nodded, internally delighted that she was _learning_.

"Your skills in torture were decent, though it definitely wasn't something you enjoyed. Interrogation on the other hand you were better at thanks to your Mind Transfer jutsu and experience with how your clan trains in dealing with the mind" Danzo stated, pausing for a moment to let that sink in before bringing up his next point of contention, "Though I will say this...You are capable of so much more"

Ino blinked in surprise.

"In the Academy you used the "gossip network" to your advantage. Listening in on secrets, whispers and rumors about your classmates and compiling it as evidence to be used against them if it ever became necessary. And you do similarly when listening to the civilians gossip when they come into your Clan's Shop. But instead of searching for the answers clandestinely, you usually directly confront others in order to get the information you seek and badger them until they tell you what it is you want to know" Danzo detailed, the disappointment in his tone back once again, "And I must say, I expected better from a Yamanaka"

Ino felt as if she had been slapped, not even registering the fact that both Shikamaru and Choji had frantically shifted their chairs away from hers.

He...He...Expected _better_?!

No one had ever told her that before!

Everyone had always sang her praises. 

Told her Father how lucky he was to have an heir who was talented _and_ cute.

Sure she knew she wasn't _perfect_.

But nobody had ever said they expected more of her as a Yamanaka before…

Seeing the disbelief written clearly all over the girl's face, Danzo decided to explain before the Yamanaka gave herself an aneurysm.

"Rather than demanding information from others you should know better that as a shinobi subtle manipulations and psychological mind tricks are much more efficient ways to gather the information you need without making an immediate target of yourself _or_ making it obvious you are fishing for blackmail material" Danzo chastised, watching as the realization slowly clicked its way into lace in the girl's mind, "You master analyzing human behavior and learning how to use psychology to subtly manipulate others into doing what you want, and I guarantee you will go _far_ in reconnaissance"

And judging from the fiery resolution in the girl's eyes, she was going to make him eat his words.

 _Perfect_.

"That being said, you made a valiant attempt at the seduction portion of the exam, better than most of your peers in fact. However, your attempts at seducing your "target" failed terribly, much like most of the others" Danzo continued on, ignoring the girl's pouting and indignant huff, "When tested for a summoning affinity you were noted to have a high compatibility with hawks, and I recommend you take advantage of such as have a loyal personal hawk summon to command at your beck and call to use your Mind Transfer jutsu on when needed"

Ino would be lying to herself if she said the idea of a personal summon didn't appeal to her.

Possibilities oh possibilities.

"Overall you did fairly well on the Intelligence Testing. You are bright, take in Academic knowledge and theory well enough. You are observant, and can put together your own hypotheses on how someone's jutsu works based on information that you have. You also use a lot of psychology and behavioral manipulation tactics as a part of your plans, taking what you know of typical behavior patterns or what you've observed of the person and using it to your advantage, even if it's your opponent's preconceived notions of yourself, and using it against them in order to trick them into a trap" Danzo lauded, leaning forward a bit in his seat, causing the Yamanaka girl to zero her focus in on him expectantly.

"You recall what I told you earlier about mastering human behavior and psychology?" Danzo inquired.

"Yes sir"

"That applies to this as well" he exclaimed, steepling his fingers in front of him in an almost diabolical way, his smirk causing chills to run up the trio's spines, "Mental manipulation combined with poison-based scent genjutsu and mind affecting techniques? I think you could _very_ well be a force to be reckoned with"

Ino quickly shook away the residual trembles.

"Not think. I _will_ be a force to be reckoned with" she declared, her voice unwavering.

"You definitely have the right attitude, I'll give you that" Danzo stated, allowing her to hear the slightly pleased note in his voice, "Like your teammates, part of your future is already lined up for you. Yamanaka Clan Head. Possibly running the Barrier Team or taking over your Father's position as Head of the Analysis Team...But-"

"You have a more interesting prospect in mind" Ino cut in, her tone almost teasing.

"I think once you become a chunin you should consider apprenticing under Captain Nono Yakushi" Danzo bluntly declared.

"To be a field medic?" Ino questioned in surprise.

That wasn't the direction she thought he'd lean towards after everything they'd discussed.

"Captain Nono Yakushi isn't _just_ an accomplished Jonin, field medic, and beloved Head of the Konoha Orphanage...At one point she was known by another name. The Wandering Nun. Konoha's _best_ Anbu intelligence operative" Danzo corrected, this time the immense pride in his voice was unmistakable.

So much so Shikamaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously between the Elder and his Sensei, whose cigarette was now giving off tuffs of smoke without having been lit with a lighter.

If Asuma-sensei was so pissed off he was unconsciously (or consciously) lighting his cigarette with a fire release and manipulating the resulting smoke with his chakra, then he was missing something major...And if he had to guess. It had to do with who Danzo recommended Ino apprentice under.

The real question was _why_?

Ino on the other hand was seeing stars and confetti, thoroughly enchanted by the idea of apprenticing under such an accomplished kunoichi.

"Captain Yakushi would not only be able to train you as a field medic and poison-expert, but she would be able to assist you in taking your espionage capabilities to _entirely_ new heights" Danzo stressed, playing up the suggestion in the Yamanaka's mind and enticing her further.

"You think I could be a spy...A real Anbu intelligence operative. Not just a member of the Intelligence Division" Ino stated in awe at the notion.

Her! An Anbu!

"I think you have the potential to be an excellent Anbu intelligence operative...But that is ultimately for _you_ to decide when the time comes" Danzo reminded her, fighting the urge to pat himself on the back at completing, yet another, job well done as he pushed the girl's file in front of her.

"I hope that I have given the three of you much to consider...Both personally and professionally" Danzo emphasized, glancing at the trio one last time, "What the three of you decide, and how you will grow from here on out is now up to you"

"Choose well" he dismissed, imparting his last bits of wisdom as he watched the trio silently stand on their feet, trudging their way out of the office door.

Excluding the Nara that is.

The boy had paused at the door frame, a knowing look in his eyes as he glanced between Asuma and Danzo.

"Go on. I'll be out in a minute" Asuma assured him, give Shikamaru a false smile, "I just have a few questions for Elder Shimura"

Understanding that he'd been dismissed, Shikamaru gave his Sensei a reluctant nod and slowly followed after his teammates.

"And how can I-"

"Cut the bullshit. You and I both know I don't have the patience for talking in circles" Asuma immediately cut off, all traces of his friendly, easy-going demeanor disappearing.

"Then say your piece" Danzo stated, casually gesturing for him to continue.

"I was willing against all better judgement to give you the benefit of the doubt. To play devil's advocate to Kurenai and Hayate's...concerns while still being wary of your motives and making that mistrust known" Asuma ground out, his tone gritty and dangerous.

"And now?" Danzo inquired, intentionally goading the young man.

"You really think that we're going to let you get away with this?" Asuma demanded sharply, "That we're just going to casually step aside and let you reform Root through our kids?"

"You and your colleagues love your dramatics and paranoia" Danzo huffed out dismissively, rolling his eyes at the Jonin.

It was always the same song and dance.

"You're calling _us_ paranoid? Saying _we're_ blowing things out of proportion?" Asuma snapped, narrowing his eyes at the Elder.

"I'm merely taking the compilation of data and making objective suggestions on where I believe each of the students' potential could best lead them. For both the Village's sake and their own. It is not _my_ problem if you do not like _who_ it is guiding the young prospects" Danzo retorted smoothly, pulling at the true heart of the issue, "We all have our own biases that affect each and every decision that we make. You and your colleagues' biases against myself blind you to accepting my suggestions to your students as anything remotely positive, and instead see everything in a negatively filtered lens, whereas if someone else, say Hiruzen or Jiraiya or Iruka, had made those same suggestions you wouldn't be so up and arms about it"

"Iruka and Jiraiya don't have a history of manipulative dealings behind the Village's back" Asuma unflinchingly countered right back, "Not to mention they would never suggest any of the things you are"

"And that is precisely the issue" Danzo exclaimed, his voice sharper than Asuma's wind-laced trench knives, " _You_ didn't like being put into a neat little box. Being the well-behaved and talented second heir to the Sarutobi clan and just accepting all the expectations that came with it. Nor did you agree with everything your Father was doing as the Hokage. So what did you do? You broke the mold and against your Father and Clan Elders' wishes and you did the unthinkable. You joined the Twelve Ninja Guardians"

" _You went outside your little box_ " Danzo emphasized, his voice ringing with a dangerous clarity that Asuma hated he understood.

"And you're telling me that's all you're trying to do here? Open up boxes and show these kids that there are other options available to them?" Asuma demanded skeptically, not fully trusting that was truly all there was to this little experiment.

"It won't happen on its own" Danzo shrugged, "And it hardly matters to me if I'm portrayed in a negative light for encouraging it"

" _After all, it isn't like my reputation will suffer for it_ "

"..."

"Tell your Father I said hello" Danzo mockingly dismissed, leaning back in his chair without a care in the world, "And tell Team 7 they can come in now"

It was time to start wrapping things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danzo is a manipulative lawful neutral badass! But is he really plotting a takeover? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Next up: Team 7 Sakura Haruno!


End file.
